To Fill The Void
by Miyuri Tora
Summary: Her first love was Uchiha Itachi… but he had left in a sea of blood, breaking her heart without any warning. Now she is empty. Nothing but a shell remains. -(Rated M for a reason. Contains lemons. Mostly Itachi X OC but there are some other pairings with my OC as well.)-
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

* * *

_I heard screams in the distance, and I ran… only to find disaster. Bloodied, broken bodies lay haphazardly strewn on the ground, tossed to rot in pools of their own blood. Moonlight reflected off of dead eyes in the eeriest of ways. Tossing my terror to the back of my mind, I searched for him, the one that meant more than anything to me in this world… Where was he? I passed building after building, ran through street after street, with only more corpses to be found. Finally, there was life._

_"Sasuke!" I screamed, relieved that he was standing._

_He turned to me, slowly, his face drained of color, a hollow look in his eye._

_I skidded to a stop and kneeled in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. "Sasuke, what happened? Do you know who did this?"_

_His eyes were facing me, but he was looking through me. "My brother… My brother did this…" His gaze met mine then, and he screamed, agonizingly. "He killed them all!"_

_My breath caught in my throat. No. That wasn't possible. Itachi wouldn't do this. I watched Sasuke's glare dart into the opposite direction, the one he had been facing when I first approached him. I would get to the bottom of this. I would find Itachi and discover what exactly had happened here. "Sasuke." I gained his focus back to me. "Listen to me. I'm going after Itachi. I want you to go find Kakashi-senpai. He's my superior. He should be at the Hokage's office right now." I watched as the words slowly registered in his mind. "Can you do that?"_

_He nodded slowly, almost unsure._

_"Sasuke, I need you to tell Kakashi-senpai that I've gone after Itachi. Tell me you can do that."_

_"I can do that." His voice was shaky, but at least he sounded a bit more confident._

_"Good." I nodded at him. "No detours. Be safe. I promise I'll come back to you." I gripped his shoulders reassuringly before running off._

_I ran as fast as I could, darting through the trees with the precision and speed that only an Anbu possessed… and then I ran faster. I pushed myself so that my muscles were screaming in protest. I kept my breathing as steady as possible. I didn't know how far of a head start that he had, but I had to catch up. The Uchiha clan was dead. I had only found Sasuke alive, and I didn't know if there were any others. He said Itachi had done this, but I knew that it couldn't be true. Itachi loved his family. He loved his village. He just couldn't be capable of a massacre. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later, I caught a glimpse of black hair. Itachi. I breathed a sigh and tears of joy threatened to brim my eyes._

_"Itachi!" I called out his name._

_But he didn't turn. He kept on running. Why was he running away from me? The tears changed to that of fear as I continued to chase after him, calling his name over and over with desperation. Against all odds, I continued to hope that he would turn around with that warm smile and…_

_A sharp pain pierced my chest. It was hot and agonizing… like shards of glass splintering from the inside out. I screamed. A vision of cold, red eyes shot through me. Itachi's form continued to run… until it faded into black… and still I screamed in pain._

* * *

I woke with a sharp gasp and lurched from the bed. I looked around my bedroom. I was alone. I realized that I had been clutching my chest, also that my heart was pounding. I sighed, annoyed, as I wiped the cold sweat from my face. This was why I hated sleeping alone. It was the stupid fucking nightmares. I groaned, untangling my body from the sheets before dragging myself into the kitchen for a glass of water. I splashed some into my face before downing a glass. Leaning back against the counter, I took several deep breaths, trying to calm my still erratic heart. When I was satisfied, I headed to the washroom for a hot shower.

I dressed in my usual attire. The top was dark teal and had a low v-neck cut which exposed my endowments quite nicely. It was sleeveless, which allowed for better fighting. It only went down to the middle of my rib cage, showing off my toned midriff. The skirt was a matching dark teal with slits that went all the way up to my hip, which is actually where the band of the skirt was, but of course I wore mid-thigh, black shorts underneath. I liked this color because my eyes were a brighter, lighter teal. My hair, in a ridiculous contrast, was a dark shade of purple. I donned my ninja equipment, not bothering with the vest, and walked outside.

The bustling village was a sharp contrast to my gloomy, empty home. Today was the day that Sasuke graduated the Ninja Academy. I wanted to be there for him. I grabbed two slices of apple pie from the bakery and hurried to his house. He was just closing the door behind him when I arrived.

"Good morning!" I called out happily.

"Aihime. Good morning." His cool exterior broke long enough to crack a smile at me.

I held out one of the slices of pie as we fell into step beside each other. "I brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" He opened the bag in question and raised a brow at me.

"Of course! You're going to need a good breakfast if you're to pass your exam today." I grinned down at him.

"Yeah, but…" he pulled the pie out of the bag and looked up at me, a cute little smirk on his face. "…I don't think this qualifies as a 'good breakfast.'"

I laughed, retrieving my own slice of pie and taking a bite. "Of course, it does! It tastes good, doesn't it?" I spoke around my food, then swallowed. "And it's filled with fruit." I winked at him.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Aihime." He started to eat, a small smile on his face.

We had both finished by the time we made it to the Academy. I wished him luck, which he told me he didn't need, and then he went inside. I waited outside for him, before he finally came back out, headband in hand.

"You did it!" I grinned excitedly.

"Of course I did." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

I sighed inwardly, but retained my outward smile. "Let's go out to celebrate."

He managed just a small, teeny weeny, smile in return. "Okay."

* * *

We were sitting at his chosen restaurant, eating our meals, and engaging in idle conversation…

"So next week you'll be given your teammates and find out who your new sensei is, right?" I asked him curiously before taking another bite.

"Yes. Hopefully I'll be put with an adequate team. And even more than that… I hope that my new sensei is strong. I want to be stronger. I need a strong sensei to learn from." He spoke so seriously.

I knew what his goals and ambitions were… I knew what Itachi had told him that night… and it worried me. I put on a smile. "Your sensei will be a jounin, like me, so of course they'll be strong."

Sasuke frowned a bit, staring at his plate. "Aihime, why aren't you one of the genin's sensei? You're not in the Anbu anymore… you could train a team of genin."

I sighed. "It's just not the right job for me, Sasuke."

He looked directly at me, then. "But you've trained me. And I've seen you helping Naruto. I've even seen you giving pointers to Kiba. Iruka-sensei always had you come to the Academy to teach us different things. I don't understand why you don't have a team of genin."

I shook my head, trying to be patient. "I'm good at teaching short-term, Sasuke. Having long-term students isn't something that would suit me." I'm too broken for that. I simply couldn't tell him that I'm too unstable to influence anyone. I need to be in a position where it's okay for me to crawl away in my hole when I need to.

He must have read the look in my eye because he dropped the subject.

* * *

We finished dinner with mild chatter and I walked him home. I was walking my way back through town. It was late at night, most respectable businesses were shut down, and the street lights were dim. My mind was in a haze. I dreaded the thought of going home.

"Aihime!" Several voices shouted my name.

Lucky me, it looked like I wouldn't have to be going home just yet.

I looked over into the bar's open window to see Kotetsu and Izumo, along with several others, hanging out and waving my way. I smiled and went inside. I spent several hours in the bar with them, and there were several drinks all around. By the end of it, we were all happily buzzed.

It was Kotetsu who decided that he would walk me home… to make sure that I "made it home safely." He kept me laughing the whole way there.

We were kissing by the time we made it to my door. As soon as we were inside, he had me pinned up against it, his mouth trailing heated kisses down my neck. His hands were running down my body, tracing over every curve. I moaned when he found my soft spot and bit down, sucking gently. My fingers laced into his hair, tugging softly. He gripped my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist and thrusting me against the door with his hips against mine. I continued to move my hips teasingly. He groaned at the sensation, his mouth pulling away from my neck to clash against mine once again.

He continued to kiss me, our tongues engaged in a heated battle, as he made his way to my bedroom. Once in, he dropped me down on the bed and began to rid me of my clothes. I did the same for him, revealing every last bit of flesh. We wasted no time. I craved release. And apparently, so did he. Our warm bodies crashed against each other and his length plowed straight into me with no time to waste. I moaned at the intense wave of pleasure. I showered his chest and his neck with heated kisses as he rammed himself in and out of me. My body moved in response, hips dancing with his, and I met him at every plunge.

"Ko… tet.. su!" I screamed his name as he hit my spot over and over.

He groaned above me, pressing his forehead against mine, his arms grabbing onto me desperately. "Aihime…" My name was growled out in deep breaths.

I bit his lip, barely able to withstand the pressure building inside of me. His speed, which was already at the perfect pace, increased even more, and I screamed as my nails dug into his shoulders, my orgasm finally releasing. "Kotetsu!"

He buried himself within me, slowing down, nearly collapsing. "Oh, Aihime…" His voice was barely audible.

He pulled himself from me, a gratified groan escaping his lips, and laid down beside me. After a few moments of catching our breath, he took me into his arms, my head cradled beneath his chin. I caressed his chest with my fingertips and kissed it gently. I felt his hand running through my hair. I sighed in contentment.

That night, there weren't any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2: Passing the Time

Chapter 2: Passing the Time

* * *

I woke to a knock on the door. With one eye open, I glanced around the room, seeing that it was, indeed, daylight. The knocking continued. Kotetsu groaned irritably beside me. Giggling, I untangled my limbs from his and grabbed my robe. I threw it on and made my way to the door. I cracked it open to see Izumo.

"Good morning!" He said cheerily.

I managed a smile as best as I could. "Morning." A yawn escaped my mouth.

"I brought you some breakfast. I figured you'd need it after all that drinking last night." He held up a big brown bag that smelled delicious.

I grinned at him, wanting so badly to let him in, but…

"Yo!" Kotetsu came from behind me and swung the door the rest of the way open. "Morning, Izumo!"

I coughed to hide my exasperation.

Izumo stuttered. "Kotetsu!" Then he flushed. "The hell?!"

I wondered why he would be flushing. It's not like he didn't know that Kotetsu and I had sex every now and then. It was the same kind of relationship that I had with him. And no one had ever been shy about it before… oh. That's why. I finally turned around to see that Kotetsu was standing behind me totally naked.

My eyebrow twitched. "Kotetsu. Why are you just flapping in the breeze?"

Izumo laughed at my comment while Kotetsu scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't find my pants…" he mumbled, completely unashamed.

I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen, after taking the bag from Izumo. They followed after me, bickering, while I ate the eggs and bacon that he had brought. It was as absolutely delicious as it smelled. I half listened to them while Izumo helped Kotetsu find his clothes. I realized they had flipped a coin to see who would get to walk me home last night. And Kotetsu was irked because Izumo should have known that he would still be here. But Izumo didn't think we would sleep in this late. And so on. Geez. When did I become such an easy lay? Oh yeah. That's right. It was when that bastard broke my heart and crushed all of my self-esteem. Oh well. I'd rather be a whore than sleep alone and have those terrible nightmares. I couldn't stand being alone at night.

"Aihime."

I realized they had been trying to gain my attention. I snapped my gaze up to them with a smile. "Yes?"

"I asked if the breakfast was alright, but you were kind of spaced out there." Izumo looked concerned.

They were now sitting at the table with me, both fully dressed, staring at me intently. Despite the frequent, casual sex, I knew that these two genuinely did care for me… in some way at least.

"Sorry about that. The breakfast is amazing. Thank you, Izumo." I gave him the most sincere smile that I could muster.

* * *

After we all finished breakfast, we left together. I walked them to the gate for their guard duty. Then I wandered through the town. Lord Third knew that Sasuke would be assigned to a team soon, and he didn't want me going off on any missions until he was settled. Sasuke didn't have to go to the Academy today, since he was officially a genin, so I knew that he would spend the day training. I suppose that I could go and help him… but I didn't think that I could handle his cold determination right now. I knew that Naruto had failed his exam, so I thought about going to console him, but I wasn't sure if I was properly suited to handle that, either. I sighed. I felt useless.

So, I spent the day playing shogi with Shikaku. If he was good for anything, then it was a sexless distraction. It was always nice to use my mind instead of my body… for fighting or otherwise. Shikaku always told me that I was intelligent, but I swear that sometimes he only let me win to boost my confidence… dastardly asshole. But still. I was grateful to him for allowing me a mental outlet.

After hours of mental exercise, it finally began to grow dark. Yoshino insisted that I stay for dinner, but I politely declined. I was tired of socializing. I needed to be with someone that I didn't need to wear my façade with. There was only one person for that. There was only one person that could completely understand me. After all, he had nightmares just like I did.

I made my way down the streets, stopping when I passed Ichiraku's to see it empty. Shrugging, I decided I really should eat first. I sat down at the counter, ordering my usual. Forcing myself to maintain polite conversation, I commenced with small talk, asking Teuchi if he had seen Naruto lately. He told me that he hadn't today, which strangely enough, worried me. I ate my meal quickly. I paid for it, then gave him some extra money, telling him it was for Naruto's meal when he visited next.

I stared up at the sky as I took a straight stride towards my destination. I hoped that there wouldn't be any interruptions. I was so done with social etiquette for the day. I arrived as the businesses were closing down. I knew he would be home. He was just as anti-social as I was. And he was a whole lot more blunt about it. I knocked on the door. There were no sounds of his footsteps before he answered. The door swung open without a sound. He didn't have any lights on inside, but with the moonlight pouring in from the window I could see his silhouette. He could see me clearly with the nearby street light.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Without another word, he stepped aside, letting me in. He closed the door behind me. He led me through the rooms, to his bedroom, and pulled me down onto the bed, taking me into his lap. I nestled against him, comfortable in the embrace. He stroked my hair soothingly, from the roots all the way to the waist length ends.

"Rough day?" He asked gently.

My fake smile mixed with the grimace that I really felt. "Every day is rough."

He chuckled softly. "I know the feeling."

I sighed. Even knowing that I could be myself with him, it was still hard to let all of the fake smiles and pleasantries melt away. "What about you?"

"Same. But better now…" He kissed the top of my head, "…that you're here."

* * *

**5 points to anyone that can guess who she is with right now! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Pots and Kettles

**5 points to** **NobLe123 ****and Jazzy26!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pots and Kettles

* * *

"Have you eaten?" He asked softly, still stroking my hair.

"On my way here." I answered as I laced my fingers through his free hand, intertwining them in my lap.

He laid back onto the bed, taking me with him, not disrupting the embrace. He hummed gently.

After several moments had passed, I asked something that I had asked him so many times… "It doesn't ever get easier, does it?"

"Hmph." His grunt was slightly amused, but mostly thoughtful. "For us, I don't think it does… After all, we don't exactly make it any easier on ourselves, now do we?" He lifted me up so that he could look at me pointedly.

I frowned a bit, knowing that he was right. He had said it many times… that I shouldn't blame myself. But he was guilty of the same thing. "You know that I can't help it. It's not like you aren't in the same boat."

He grinned at me, I could see it through his mask. "It really is the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

I laughed a little. I fought the urge to defend myself. He knew why I blamed myself. I had told him many times. Itachi and I had grown up together. He and I were best friends, along with Shisui. We were on the same team. We knew everything about one another. I loved him for fuck's sake. How could I not have seen it coming? How was he able to kill Shisui and then murder his entire clan without me even seeing one single damn sign? What the hell kind of poor excuse for a friend was I?

"Come out of it." Kakashi's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him questioningly.

"That dark place." He looked at me knowingly, not missing a single thing. "I know that you were there. Come out of it."

I shook my head to clear it. I hadn't even needed to say anything for him to see. He knew me too well. I would say he knew me better than anyone… but I feared that Itachi still held that title. I sat up, trying to escape the place that my thoughts kept pulling be down into. I rubbed my head, trying to rid it of him.

"Shh…" Kakashi rubbed my arms, trying to soothe me.

It wasn't until then that I realized that I was breathing heavier than usual.

"It's alright." He murmured into my ear.

I slowed my breathing, focusing only on him and his touch. "I'm sorry, Kakashi…"

"Don't be." His words were firm with assurance. "It's why we're here for each other."

I nodded. There had been plenty of times when the situation had been turned around. He was broken, too, after all. He, however, did a much better job of maintaining himself than I did.

I turned to face him, pressing my forehead against his. I reached up to remove his mask, my fingertips gently brushing his face. I knew that I was the only one whom he allowed to do this, and it was an honor that I took great pride in. Soft, pink lips waited for me, and I met them eagerly. His hands found their way to my waist, stroking the bare flesh there. His tongue brushed my lower lip, and I allowed entrance without any hesitation. He pulled me down and pressed his body on top of mine, his hands leisurely making their way up and down my body. Our tongues danced together as our bodies tangled. I had a hand in his soft, silver hair and another trailing along the muscles in his back. They flexed with his movements.

My fingers found the hem of his shirt and I swiftly pulled it up, revealing warm flesh and hard muscles. Before the kiss was recovered, he disposed of my shirt, as well. I traced his abs while his mouth ran a trail down my neck and to my breasts. I gasped in pleasure when he began to lick and tease my sensitive nipple, fondling the other with his hand. When the teasing became overwhelming, I flipped us so that I was on top. I licked the shell of his ear before biting the lobe and licking my way down, over his chest, past his abs, and to his happy trail. I stopped at the hem of his pants, just long enough to remove them, then I licked all the way up his hard length. He groaned in pleasure.

I breathed on him teasingly, relishing in the way he shuddered, before taking him into my mouth. I began a slow and steady pace, bobbing up and down. His fingers tangled in my hair and he breathed my name through his grunts and groans. His hips began to thrust, forcing me to deep throat every inch of him. I did so happily. Just when his breathing became erratic, and I knew he was about to come, he yanked me from him by my hair and pinned me to the bed beneath him. I looked up at him, wild eyed, just to see that he, too, looked wild.

He kissed me passionately and bit my lip before pulling away. He kissed, nipped, and sucked his way down as he slid my skirt and shorts off of my body, leaving me completely exposed. His hands were on my thighs, keeping my legs separated. My stomach clenched with anticipation. He ran his tongue up and down each of my inner thighs, getting closer to my warmth each time. I shivered every time he left me wanting. Then, without warning, his tongue was in me. I gasped, barely able to finish the breath before it was swirling tortuously around my clit. My back arched, but a strong hand splayed across my stomach and pushed me back down. A finger entered me, starting a tantalizing pace. I whined at the torment. Soon, there was another finger. I struggled to move my hips, but his grip was relentless. I was so close to a climax that I almost wanted to cry. Why was he being so agonizingly slow?

I felt like I was in a haze of pure pleasure, pure unsatisfied pleasure, when he positioned himself on top of me. He plunged in, and I screamed, gripping onto his shoulders. "Kakashi!" I couldn't hold it anymore. Everything that he had been building just burst through, like a river being held by a dam. The entire time he rode me it was like I was experiencing one steady, never ending orgasm. How in the hell was he always able to do things like this? He still managed to take me by surprise… By the time he released himself inside of me, I was completely spent. I had never experienced a pleasure so intense. Leave it to him to do this to me.

He laid beside me, panting, with a satisfied smirk on his face. His head was facing mine. "Good for you?"

I glared at him playfully, still panting myself. "You ask stupid questions."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

I shook my head, nearly exhausting myself with the effort. "How is it that you can still surprise me?"

His smirk almost turned into a grin. "I am still your senpai, you know." It turned into a full grin when I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I thought you could use it…"

I sighed. That much was true. I grinned back at him. "Whatever."

His grin never faded, even as he rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms. "Goodnight, Aihime."

"Goodnight, Kakashi-_senpai_." I said the 'senpai' sarcastically.

He purred mischievously before kissing me on my cheek, my nose, and lastly my lips. I returned his kiss before falling off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was mostly lemon, as you'll see this story will contain a lot of… but Itachi will come in eventually, and then you'll see what happens with that. **

**In the next chapter Aihime finds out that Kakashi will be Sasuke's sensei… How will she react? 5 points to anyone that can guess! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**5 points to Jazzy26 and See For. There's a full scoreboard up on my profile :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Test

* * *

Today was the day that Sasuke was to be assigned to his team. I already knew that Kakashi would be his sensei. Kakashi had told me the night after he found out, even though it was supposed to be top secret. I tossed my head back against the tree that I was leaning on. Kakashi had sent every genin that he had ever got his hands on straight back to the Academy. I sighed. If he was forced to do the same with Sasuke, I would not hold it against him. I knew that Kakashi only wanted what was best for his fellow ninja. He would never allow someone that would not give everything that they had for a comrade to become a full-fledged ninja… and that is what worried me the most. Sasuke and his arrogant tendencies could very well be what stood in his way. Sure, he was strong, but he still needed to learn that he could not rely on his own strength alone. He had to be able to work in a team. Kakashi would be the perfect sensei for him. I only wished that he would last long enough to learn from him.

I squinted my eyes shut. Of course Sasuke would pass Kakashi's test. He was intelligent and clever. He would realize that it would take him and his two teammates to oppose Kakashi. I nodded assuredly to myself. And he had Naruto and that obnoxious, flirty girl on his team. I was glad to hear that Naruto had been passed as a genin, despite his naivety. Iruka had been right in his decision. But it was the very same clumsiness that got Naruto in and out of so much trouble that would get Naruto tied to that ridiculous log. He would be the one to go for the lunches. I was sure of it. Then Sasuke would be aware enough of the situation by then to feed him, influencing his fan girl to do the same. It would work out. I had faith in them. Or, at least, I had faith in my own observations.

* * *

Sasuke did not take the test that day, but instead told me that his new sensei had instructed the team to meet up in the morning. So we ate our dinner outside, on the pier by our favorite lake. He told me how the sensei had made everyone introduce themselves, revealing nothing about himself at all. He also mentioned the prank that Naruto had pulled on him when he walked into the classroom. I could tell that he was very unimpressed with the jonin on his team.

I listened to his every word, remaining biased to the whole situation while filling the gaps with smiles and small phrases of encouragement and reassurance. When he was finished we simply watched the sky change colors.

"Aihime?" His voice broke the gentle silence that had settled between us.

"Yes, Sasuke?" I looked down at him questioningly.

"I remember the name Kakashi… it's familiar." He looked very thoughtful. He had been trying to figure it out for himself before finally resigning to ask me.

"That doesn't surprise me. He was the one that I told you to go find… that night." We always referred to it as 'that night' when we spoke to each other, and the words always held a grim weight, nearly echoing with the death and darkness of the past.

He frowned. He had been so young then… and he was so traumatized when I found him. There were things that he did not remember, but only short glimpses. He remembered every gory and painful thing that had made that night terrible for him in gruesome detail. My heart ached for him. What was left of it, anyway. We had both suffered trauma that night. His, of course, was far greater than mine. That was why I vowed to be there for him, to protect him, until he became a strong ninja that was able to protect himself.

"So he's your senpai?" Sasuke finally spoke again, after he had taken the time to sort through his scattered memories.

"Yes."

"And he was my brother's senpai." Sasuke concluded, connecting the pieces together.

"Yes."

"And he's a strong ninja?" He looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

"Kakashi is a very strong ninja. In fact, he is the only ninja that I trust explicitly, even with my life." I meant every word that I said. "He will be a terrific sensei for you." I nudged his shoulder with mine, trying to lighten the mood. "Just make sure that you pay attention to him. You have a lot to learn and he has a lot to teach."

He rolled his eyes at me. "If I'm to reach my goal then I have to get stronger. I'm just glad that I have a good sensei." He smirked up at me. "After all, if you speak that highly of him then he must be some kind of super ninja."

I giggled at him. He so rarely joked. Even if it was sarcasm, I loved it when he showed some humor. "I'm not sure about all of that, Sasuke… but he definitely won't disappoint you."

* * *

I walked home that night, disappointed that I would be alone… I purposely avoided Kakashi's house. I didn't want to disrupt him before he'd had a chance to test his genins. After all, one of them was practically my little brother. I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on him. I thought about going over to Kotetsu or Izumo's place, but they probably weren't back from guard duty yet and I was tired. I ran through a list of other options in my head… Genma, Raido, Aoba, Iwashi… hmmm… I was still deciding, lingering at a crossroads, when a familiar hand touched my shoulder.

He and I were never intimate in public, so the touch was just a friendly way to get my attention. But still, I knew it was him without even having to turn around. "I didn't expect to see you out so late, Kakashi."

"Ah, yes, I was just taking a stroll." There was a smile in his voice. He moved to stand beside me, his hand releasing my shoulder. "And where are you off to on this beautiful night?"

I shook my head at him as I fought my grin. "I was trying to avoid trouble, but it looks like trouble found me."

He pointed at himself in a shocked manner. "Surely you don't mean me?"

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly. "Of course I mean you. Now shouldn't you be at home, resting for the grueling test that you plan to put your new students through tomorrow?"

His eyes crinkled with the smile that he used to feign innocence. "I haven't the slightest inclination of what you're talking about, Aihime."

I rolled my eyes playfully again.

"Anyway…" He rolled onward, changing subjects in an obvious way. "I heard someone telling someone that a certain someone trusts another certain someone, and only that certain someone, wholly and completely…" He lifted his hand and brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

The contact was nice and unexpected. I eyed him suspiciously. "Eavesdropping, were we?"

I could tell that he was smirking, in spite of the mask. "So what if the first 'someone' and 'certain someone' is you… and the other 'certain someone' is me… and I heard it when you were talking to Sasuke earlier?" He shrugged. Then a mischievous look glinted in his eyes, and he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "We may be the same rank now, but I'm clearly the better ninja. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you so easily… and hear every word you said."

I punched him in his gut.

"Oomph." All of the air left him as he stumbled backwards. I burst into laughter at the sight. If I was capable of love… then I might could love this man.

* * *

Hours passed by. I could hear the clock ticking at an agonizingly slow pace. I glared at the book in my hands, tossing it to the side to join the pile at my feet. I groaned impatiently.

Lord Third chuckled from across the library. "Patience is a virtue, Aihime."

"Patience is a virtue in which I have always been lacking. And I've survived just fine up until now." I walked over to the back of one of the many couches and flung myself over it, sitting upside down on the cushions. My legs hung over the back of the couch and my back rested on the seat of it. My head simply hung over the edge with my hair pooling on the floor.

Lord Third turned to me and laughed. "Aihime, you are one of the most restless people that I have ever met."

I picked up a nearby book and threw it at him.

He dodged it easily, of course.

* * *

Centuries later… okay, maybe not centuries… Kakashi arrived. I looked up from where I was laying, on the top of Lord Third's desk, and waited expectantly. Lord Third caught the book that I tossed up into the air when I sat up straight, still on his desk.

Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelash. He was used to my hyperactive and childish behavior. "They passed."

My eyes went wide and I inhaled a huge breath before exclaiming "hell yes!" and jumping out of the window.

* * *

**So, yeah, she's alright and even happy with Kakashi as Sasuke's sensei. She knows that Sasuke will learn a lot from him.**

**5 points if you can guess why Aihime and Lord Third were going through the books in the library!**

**Also, if you have any characters that you want to see with Aihime, then let me know! If it's like a one shot thing that I can throw into the story without disrupting it, then I'll see what I can do.**


	5. Chapter 5: If Not Now, When?

**Happy New Year, guys!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really love to hear from you!**

**3 points to See For for attempting to answer my ridiculously difficult question, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 5: If Not Now, When?

* * *

Sasuke and his team had started their missions and his days had been filled with low D rank accomplishments. He wasn't satisfied with that, so he spent his nights training. I had finally been able to return to missions of my own, now that he had been settled onto his team and was under Kakashi's tutelage.

Right now I was on a solo mission. Lord Third and I had finally found the book that we had been searching for, and I was on a delivery mission to Jiraiya-sama, since I was the only one that could find him when he did not want to be found. I found him in a bar, to no surprise, surrounded by raunchy women. I shook my head at his flushed cheeks and flirty laughter. I sat across from him at his table. He looked up immediately.

His eyes widened momentarily with recognition before a wide grin spread across his face. "Aihime! What a pleasant surprise!"

I grinned at him. "I suppose it is." I looked pointedly at our present company. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Heh heh, never Aihime! You know that you're my favorite girl!"

I rolled my eyes. I pulled the book out of the bag at my hip and held it up so that he could see the dingy cover.

His eyes flashed, coming out of the drunken haze that he was in. "Is it that time, already?"

I nodded before pushing the book back into my bag. It was far too precious to be flaunted around in a place like this. Jiraiya sent the daunting girls away, much to their disappointment, paid for his tab, and then we left.

* * *

We were in his hotel room. I watched him as he flipped through the pages of the book, reminiscence clear on his face.

"So, tell me…" he began, his voice low, "…how is the boy?"

"Lonely, to sum it up in a word. But he is strong… and very determined."

"And who is the jonin on his team?"

"Kakashi."

Jiraiya nodded his head, satisfied with that. "I'm glad."

"Yes, Kakashi is an excellent sensei, and he makes a good match for the team." I agreed with him. I watched him gaze at the picture of Team 7 that I had nestled between the pages of the book.

He chuckled. "He looks just like his father… and just as happy as I did in my team photo."

I grinned. "I bet you can't guess who got tied to the log!"

He grinned back at me. "I bet you that I can!" He laughed heartily as he pocketed the photo and gave the book back to me. "Take this back to the library, will you? It's safer there."

"Sure thing." I replaced the book in its safe place in my bag.

"And thanks for the photo."

I smiled warmly at him.

"So…" The warmth faded as a mischievous spark twinkled in his eye, "…will you be staying the night with me?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively across his forehead.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the nearby clock to throw at him. It hit him in his temple and he fell backward onto the bed, rubbing his head and whining in a childish manner.

"Come on, Aihime! I need some research for my next book!" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes as he returned to a sitting position.

I stayed by the window and glared at him playfully. "You are such a pervert. Go back to the bar wenches for your 'research.'"

"Awww! But I want you Aihime!" He continued to whine.

I laughed. "Only in your dreams, Pervert-sama."

* * *

I had gone on several missions to busy my time since my favorite distraction was currently busy with my one and only real responsibility. I was unnerved to find out about the lies of the bridge builder that had put them all in harm's way, but I was glad when Kakashi told me that the genin had come out stronger for it. Still… we rank these missions for a reason.

I returned to the village a few days before the start of the Chunin Exams. I was sitting with Sasuke on the pier again. We had finished dinner after I had helped him with some training, and now we were just watching the stars.

"Aihime…" He was usually the one to break the silence… always curious and ready to ask something.

I braced for the question, whatever it may be. I sensed from the tone of his voice that I wouldn't be comfortable with it. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"I know that I've asked before… and you've always told me that you'd tell me eventually… and it's been bothering me more than usual lately, well, because I can tell that it's been bothering you."

I sighed. Now I knew what the question would be.

"Aihime. What happened that night? Between you and my brother?" He looked at me in the eyes. He had grown taller now, so he didn't have to look up very far. "And I don't want you to leave anything out."

I sighed again. I could tell that he wouldn't let it go so easily this time. "Sasuke… it's complicated."

"Then explain it to me." His gaze was relentless.

I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. Fine. If not now, when? "As you know, Itachi and I grew up together."

"Right. You went to the Academy together and you were on the same team as him and Shisui, until you and Itachi both joined the Anbu together." He confirmed that he remembered. "You were always around… You would come over to the family dinners, train with my brother and me… even my parents loved you. You've always been around, just like you are now." His words were loving when they spoke of me, and bitter when they referred to his brother.

"Yes. Itachi and I were very close, so I was sort of close to your family, as well. My clan is scattered, after all, and I don't have any family left in the Leaf Village. So your family kind of took me in. Itachi and I spent most of our spare time together. We even went on nearly all of our missions together." And still, I hadn't seen it coming… not one single damn sign.

Sasuke's muscles were tense. "You loved him didn't you?"

His question didn't surprise me. He was smart, so of course he would have noticed. "Yes…" I answered him softly. "I did."

He nodded, jaw clenched, urging me to continue.

"That night, after I left you, I caught up to him…"

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later, I caught a glimpse of black hair. Itachi. I breathed a sigh and tears of joy threatened to brim my eyes._

_"Itachi!" I called out his name._

_His pace slowed for only a moment at the sound of my voice, but he recovered quickly, continuing his run. Why? Why was he running away from me?_

_"__Itachi!" I called again, more desperately this time. The tears changed to that of fear as I continued to chase after him._

_This time, he turned to look at me, a cold expression in his red eyes. "Go back home, Aihime!" He yelled over his shoulder, still running._

_I didn't stop. I continued to chase after him, calling his name over and over with desperation. Against all odds, I continued to hope that he would turn around with that warm smile and just come home with me._

_Suddenly, he skidded to a stop on the ground. I landed on the ground and stopped behind him. His back was facing me, just a few feet away._

_"__Itachi." I whispered._

_"__You shouldn't have come out here, Aihime." His voice was low, filled with an emotion that did not suit him._

_"__Itachi, I found the Uchiha Clan dead… Sasuke is alive, but, he said something… And I was worried about you… What happened, Itachi?" I reached my hand out to him, but he stepped out of my reach._

_"__What did he say, Aihime?"_

_"__He said…" I didn't even want to repeat it. There was just no way that it could be true._

_"__What did he say?" His voice was harsher this time. The command was clear in his voice._

_"__He said that you did it. That you killed everyone." I whispered so low that I could barely hear myself._

_Itachi bowed his head and chuckled darkly. "He's right." Then he turned to look at me, allowing the moonlight to shine over him, and I saw him clearly for the first time. He was covered and splashed in blood. His red eyes were so cold and expressionless. "I killed them all."_

_I lost the ability to breathe. My knees buckled, and I fell to them, too weak to stand. It was so hard to comprehend. This wasn't the Itachi that I knew… This wasn't the Itachi that I loved. "Why? Why Itachi?" I heard myself whisper. My voice was choked from the effort to restrain my tears._

_"__To test my strength." His words were brutal. They were truth. "I left Sasuke alive so that he can grow stronger. He will be a good challenge for me someday."_

_No… No. It couldn't be true. I shook my head, refusing to believe that this was Itachi._

_He turned to leave. "He's your problem now."_

_"__No!" I screamed, realization of the situation finally hitting me full force. "This isn't you Itachi!" Tears ran down my face freely now. "After everything that we experienced when we were children… The shinobi war… all of the bloodshed… I thought we had agreed to seek peace?!" I stared up at him defiantly, refusing to believe that he had turned from everything that we had talked about, everything that we believed in. "And after everything that we've been through together and all of the memories that we've shared… are you really going to leave me and your village behind? Are you really going to leave your beloved brother behind?" I couldn't believe that he would just forsake everything that he loved._

_"__Yes." He answered without hesitation just as soon as I had finished my rant._

_I gasped, fighting back my sobs and cries. This couldn't be true. I took a deep breath. I couldn't lose him now. He was everything to me. He was the only one that I had ever believed in. I had dreamed that we could change the world together. I loved him! "Then take me with you!" I heard myself shout._

_He turned back around so that he could face me, the cold look ever present in his eyes. "Aihime… you were only ever good as someone to keep me motivated. I'm finished with you now." His words were like ice splintering through my heart, breaking it into sharp, fragmented pieces._

_I felt his words sink into my mind, spread through my veins, pump into my heart, and then dig in deep. They punctured me from the inside, breaking me. How could he be so cold? I couldn't even move as he swept forward and plunged his sword into my chest. The pain was hot and agonizing. I screamed, unable to withstand everything that had transpired. He pulled back, not even looking at me as he walked away. I fell into a pool of my own blood and watched him fade into the blackness of my vision, reaching out for him, until the darkness overtook me._

* * *

**So Aihime is finally telling Sasuke about what happened that night… 5 points to anyone that can guess how he will react when she's finished**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Confession

**5 points to See For and Jazzy26!**

**And you get absolutely nothing for these points, aside from some amusement and my admiration and gratitude for answering my silly questions! :D Oh, and your name on my profile! lol**

* * *

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Confession

* * *

_I awoke to the feeling of being carried. The arms that were wrapped around me were strong, warm, and diligent. The pace was steady and balanced, careful not to disrupt me. The only thing that I could hear was the wind breaking around us at the speed of our travel. I didn't open my eyes, but I could tell that the sun was rising. More than anything, I was overwhelmed by an aching pain in my chest. It was not the wound by the sword, for I felt that as a dull throb. It was the sharp pain in my heart. He had broken my heart and then stepped on the pieces. I knew that there was nothing of it left. I felt empty and shelled out, with nothing but a hollow, echoing pain resounding in the cavern of my chest. I tasted salt, and realized that tears were running down my face._

_"__Shhh…" A familiar voice spoke. "We will be at the infirmary soon."_

_"__Kakashi-senpai…" My voice came out in a whimper._

_"__It's alright, Aihime. I have you now. Everything will be fine." His voice was so soothing._

_I fell back into the black's welcoming embrace._

* * *

_The next time I woke up, I was in the infirmary. Kakashi-senpai was at my bedside. He patiently waited for me to tell him everything that had transpired, stroking my hair in a supportive manner, always waiting for me to compose myself during my long pauses. His gaze was affectionate and thoughtful as he took it all in. When I was finished, he actually hugged me. It was a comfortable and consolatory embrace._

_I calmed myself down, ridding myself of the self-pity. "Where is Sasuke?"_

_"__He's in the room next door. He's been asking for you, but I wanted to make sure that you were completely alright before you had to speak to anyone."_

_"__Thank you, Kakashi-senpai." I sighed. I still didn't understand how Itachi could do something like this, but obviously there was nothing that I could do to change it. "I should go and see him…" I realized I was being selfish with how much time I had spent thinking of myself. Sasuke had it worse. He had lost his entire family and clan in one night… at the hands of his very own brother._

_As Kakashi helped me from the bed and led me to Sasuke, I made a resolution. I decided that I would take care of Sasuke, the way that Itachi should have. I would protect him, take care of him, and make sure that he would never be alone. He deserved so much better than this, so I would do everything that I could for him. I would make him my responsibility. _

_He looked up at me as I entered the room. "Aihime."_

_"__Hey, Sasuke." I forced myself to smile at him. I sat down on the edge of his bed._

_His eyes scanned me with concern. "Are you okay? You were injured, weren't you? You shouldn't be out of bed."_

_I waved him off. "I'm fine, kiddo. The blade passed right by my heart, without injuring anything vital." How ironic. "Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about me."_

_He frowned skeptically, but he let it go. "…so, what happened?"_

_I tensed, but forced myself to relax. He didn't need to bear my burdens. It was my job to bear his, not the other way around. "I'll tell you some other time…"_

* * *

Sasuke sat in silence as he absorbed everything that I told him. I left out all of the emotional parts, because I didn't want him to know how much it affected me… how much it still affected me. Even though I'm sure he noticed the change in my mannerisms, I tried my best to hide it. After all, I needed to keep the promise that I had made to myself. I needed to protect him, to shield him, even if it was from my own pain.

"You've been taking care of me ever since then." He stated. It was the first thing that he had said in a long while.

"Of course I have." I smiled down at him. "Someone needed to."

He shook his head. "It's time that I return the favor."

I looked at him questioningly. I didn't recognize the strange look that was burning in his eyes.

He leaned in, his gaze locked onto mine. "While you've been taking care of me, no one has been taking care of you. Well, I'm going to take care of you. My bastard of a brother broke your heart that night… and now I'm going to help you put it back together."

Suddenly, before I even had a chance to react, his lips were pressed against mine. I pulled back immediately, shock and surprise clear on my face. I realized that his hand had found its way to my waist, so I stood to my feet and backed away.

"Sasuke…" I started, softly, trying to think of the best way to resolve this.

"No, Aihime!" He stood to his feet, cutting me off. "I love you! Let me take care of you! Just give me a chance. You never deserved all of that pain… Neither of us did. But we got through it, together. I'll take my revenge on him. I'll kill him for everything that he did. I've always hated him for murdering our clan… and now, after hearing what pain he put you through, I hate him even more. And I'll make sure that you never feel that kind of pain again."

I was so taken aback. I never expected this from him. I had treated him like a little brother all of these years… Where had he gotten this idea? When had he started feeling like this? "Sasuke… you're like a little brother to me. I just… I love you, but not in that way." Besides… I'm too broken for anyone to fix.

"Aihime, please." He stepped closer to me. "Things could be so much better. Let me prove it to you. I want to make you happy."

"Sasuke." I sighed. Why was this so difficult? "I need you to understand… I am incapable of the kind of love that you're wanting from me. And even if I was, I would still see you as my little brother." I watched his face fall. "I don't want anything to jeopardize the relationship that we have now. So, please… just let this go, Sasuke. If you love me, love me as your sister."

He closed the distance between us and pulled me into his arms. I let him. He leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm not giving up on you, Aihime." He whispered softly. "I'm not giving up on us."

* * *

**Now Sasuke has another reason to hate Itachi, and apparently has been hiding some feelings for Aihime…**

**Hmmm… So, what is Aihime going to do about Sasuke's feelings? 5 points to anyone that can guess what she will do next.**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Time

**5 points to See For! And I like the way you worded that… "bragging rights" is totally perfect! Lol :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Time

* * *

_It had been a few weeks since Itachi had left. Sasuke had stayed with me temporarily before moving into a small house that Lord Third had set up for him. I expressed that he was welcome to stay with me, but Sasuke insisted that he was capable of living on his own. I checked in on him frequently, cooking or buying his meals, walking him back and forth from the Academy, and helping him with his training. We were both adjusting, but I knew that neither of us would ever be the same. I was a bit disheartened when Lord Third suggested that I leave the Anbu, but he said that it was so I could spend more time with Sasuke. I took his suggestion and became one of Lord Third's top jonin, going on personal missions for him, a lot of which were top secret._

_The days dragged on. The nights were sleepless, filled with nightmares. A hollow feeling had spread throughout my core, pulling at my insides. It was a constant nag. I had never felt so empty and lonely in all of my life. I didn't even feel like myself anymore. I disguised the anguish that was storming inside of me with fake smiles and pleasant conversations. As far as anyone knew, I was completely fine. Except for Kakashi-senpai… he knew. And he made sure to point it out. He wanted me to be okay._

_He knew that I was broken. He knew that I blamed myself for not being able to see the tragedy coming. He knew that I was crying on the inside while laughing on the outside. He made an effort to spend time with me, always asking about how I was. He wouldn't accept the fake, casual answers that I gave to everyone else. He insisted that I tell him the truth. And so I did. When the days were too long and too hard, he listened and comforted me through them. When the nights were too overwhelming and exhausting, he held me and soothed me until they were over. He became a strong and stable place for me to lean on in the midst of the turmoil that was my life. I was eternally grateful to him._

_I still remember that first time. It was extraordinary. I had been staying the nights with him because he knew how much I hated to be alone. I had been surprised and honored when he had taken off his mask in front of me for the first time. We had started flirting during our conversations. It was an amazing distraction. Then we had started kissing here and there. That was an even better distraction. I was very inexperienced, so he always stopped before things got too heated. Until one night, I asked him to continue._

_"__Are you sure?" He asked, his voice soft._

_I looked up at him. Clear moonlight shown in through the window, bathing his skin in a beautiful way. He was only wearing the pants that he slept in, his chest bare, revealing his perfectly toned muscles. He was half on top of me, the palm of his hand against my cheek with his fingers laced through my hair. His other hand was on my waist. I was wearing a tank top and shorts, my usual sleeping attire._

_"__Yes." I answered him. "I'm sure." I pulled his head back down to mine and kissed him heatedly._

_He returned the kiss, pushing his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, engaging my tongue in a tangled dance. I pressed my body against his, running my hands along his skin. The kiss continued for a while before he ran his lips to my ear._

_"__Are you sure that you're sure?" He whispered._

_I wanted to roll my eyes. "Yes… Kakashi." I returned his whisper._

_He pulled away and looked down at me, his face just above mine. It was the first time that I had addressed him without the 'senpai.'_

_He kissed me on the lips again before trailing kisses down my jaw and to my neck. A moan escaped me as he began to nip and suck my neck. His hands ran up and down my body. His hot mouth moved down to the tops of my breasts as his fingers found the hem of my shirt. My breathing increased. He slowly pulled the tank top from my body and gazed down at my full, perky breasts. This was uncharted territory. His fingertips traced the scar that Itachi had left me with, just to the side of my heart. He kissed it gently. Then his mouth descended onto my breast, licking and sucking my nipple. I gasped and moaned at the sensation. His hand massaged and played with the other one, as well. He continued his teasing until my every breath was a moan._

_Finally, he moved downward, his tongue running all the way to the hem of my shorts. He removed them, along with my panties, and again took the time to gaze at my body, which was now completely naked. "You are absolutely beautiful." He muttered softly._

_I watched him curiously as he spread my legs, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation in my stomach. His eyes met mine as he ran his tongue over my clit. I shuddered and gasped at the feeling. My head fell back onto the bed as he began to dart his tongue around in a circular pattern, sending waves of pleasure through my senses. I moaned even deeper as I felt something enter me, and I looked down to see him fingering me as he continued to lick my clit._

_My hips moved in response, my back arching at the pleasure. A pressure began to build in my core, something that I had never felt before. I was experiencing so many new feelings tonight. I gasped when I felt him add another finger and the speed of the thrusts increased._

_"__Mhm." I bit my lip. The pleasure was overwhelming my senses. The pressure inside of me was building and I didn't know how to relieve it. My moans turned to whimpers. "Kakashi…" I whispered his name. His fingers curled inside of me and all at once the pressure exploded, causing me to cry out, gripping the sheets around me. That was my first orgasm._

_He pulled his fingers out and I watched him lick them free of my juices. He pressed his lips to my warmth for a kiss before leaning back up and capturing my mouth with a kiss. "You taste so good, Aihime." He whispered against my lips. "And your moans are absolutely lovely." His tongue delved into my mouth, and I tasted myself on him. I kissed him back eagerly, still on the high from my climax._

_He was positioned in between my legs. He bucked his hips against mine and I felt his hard manhood through the fabric of his pants. I moaned into the kiss. He broke from me to remove his pants, tossing them to the side. I looked at his body, seeing a man's lower regions for the first time. He was long and hard… I wondered how he would fit inside of me. After all, his fingers alone seemed to have a tight fit. He positioned himself at my entrance._

_He took my chin in his hand, drawing my attention to his face. "This will hurt." His eyes were concerned and almost severe. "I will ask you one more time… Are you sure that you are ready for this, Aihime?"_

_I nodded. I was a ninja, so I was more than capable of handling physical pain. I did not fear it. As far as emotional pain… well, Itachi had done irreparable damage to my heart. I had always imagined that he would be my first time and my last time. He was my first and only love… I was sure that I would never be able to love again. This could not cause any damage to my heart, because I no longer had one. I wanted this. I wanted a release. I wanted a relief from the never ending emptiness inside of me. "Yes, Kakashi. I want this."_

_He smiled a soft smile and kissed my forehead… my nose… my lips… "Brace yourself, Aihime. I wasn't kidding about this hurting you. Just try to relax and the pain will subside."_

_I nodded again so that he would know that I was ready. He pushed himself into me, not slow but not fast either. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but a yelp still escaped. My hands grasped onto his shoulders, nails digging in, trying to find a way to relieve the pain. I could feel my insides stretching… I could swear that they were being ripped apart. I remembered what he said and I tried to relax, taking deep, steady breaths. He didn't move for several moments, allowing me to adjust. I could feel him deep inside of me, my insides screaming in protest at being pushed past their limits. I didn't think that I would ever be ready for him to continue, but I knew that the sooner I got it over with, the better that I would feel._

_I pressed my lips to Kakashi's in a quick and heated kiss before looking up and nodding for him to continue. He laced a hand through my hair, stroking my temple with his thumb. Then he began to move. At first it was excruciating, despite the fact that he moved at a slow pace. Eventually, though, I began to enjoy it. At that point, my body reacted with his and my hips met him at every thrust._

_"__Mhm, Kakashi… faster, please!" I spoke through my moans, urging him onward._

_He happily obliged, increasing the rhythm and even pounding into me harder. "Aihime… you feel so wonderful." He began to groan as he moved in and out of me._

_The pressure began to build in my core again, and this time I knew what it was. I began to grip onto him desperately, my moans nearly turning into screams. His hand trailed down my curves before stopping at my hip. His fingers moved toward my center and began to tease my clit as he continued to thrust in and out of me._

_"__Oh, Kakashi!" I screamed his name as the pressure ruptured through me, giving me my second orgasm, pleasure shocking through my veins in intense waves._

_He grunted above me as he sped his pace up even more. Then I felt his body shudder. "Aihime…" He groaned my name._

_His body slowed and finally stopped. He gently pulled himself out of me. He laid down beside me as he pulled the covers over us. He turned me to my side as he slid his arms around me. I looked up into his eyes. I smiled the first genuine smile, one that did not hide any pain, for the first time since Itachi had left me._

_Kakashi smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Well?"_

_"__That was amazing." I grinned._

_He chuckled as he kissed me before pulling my body further into his, readying for sleep._

* * *

I left Sasuke at the pier and made my way as fast as I could to Kakashi's house. I knocked on the door and fidgeted impatiently as I waited for him to open it. He didn't even say anything as he let me in. I sat down at his table and he watched me carefully.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He bent down and looked me in the eye, trying to ascertain what had happened to me.

I shook my head. "I don't really know."

He rolled his eyes, taking the seat next to me, facing me diagonally. "Nonsense. Just tell me what happened."

So I started from the beginning and I told him everything.

* * *

**Aihime goes straight to Kakashi after Sasuke confesses his feelings.**

**What do you think Kakashi's advice will be? 5 points to anyone that guesses correctly! :)**

* * *

**See For, you're totally on the right track! Sasuke does not know about Aihime and Kakashi… oh noes! D:**

**Anon, I appreciate the reviews and the suggestion, but I really think that would be OOC for Itachi, and I just can't bring myself to write him that way…**

**Guest, I guess we'll just have to wai****t and see…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Best Advice

**5 points to See For, LostLonelyLies, and Jazzy26! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Best Advice

* * *

"It's not fucking funny, Kakashi!" I watched him as he hunched over and laughed out loud, amused by my situation.

"I'm sorry, Aihime, but it really is kind of hilarious." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

I glared at him. "Nothing about this is funny, Kakashi! It's a fucking nightmare is what it is."

"Alright, alright." He made an effort to settle down his laughter, but he was still grinning.

I let my head fall onto the table. "I have no idea how to handle this, Kakashi… What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, he said that he wouldn't be giving up, right? So you don't give up either. You've taken care of him since he was little. You may not love him the way he wants you to, but you do love him. So, continue to be his caretaker. You made him your responsibility, so own it. Be honest with him. It's up to you to set him straight, so that he knows what you want. What you want matters, Aihime." His words were stern and gentle at the same time.

I sighed. "But how am I supposed to face him, Kakashi? Knowing what he's thinking… that he's going to try to win me over or something… I just don't know how I'll deal with him now."

"Deal with him the same way that you always have. I don't think that you should distance yourself or avoid him, not by any means. The two of you have had a dependent relationship. You've both dealt with a similar pain together. Just be resilient. Continue to treat him like your little brother, and eventually he'll see that as the only relationship that the two of you can have. Be patient. He may be determined to change your mind, but you need to be more determined to keep things the way that you want them."

I lifted my head to look at him. "How is it that you always seem to know everything?"

He smiled at me. "I don't. I just know you well enough to give you the best advice." He winked.

I returned his smile. "Thank you, Kakashi."

* * *

I spent the night with him. He distracted me from my upset with sex, and I was more than happy with that. Thanks to him, my sleep was restful.

I woke the next morning with sunlight pouring into the room through the curtains. I yawned and stretched before snuggling into his chest. He was lying on his back. I felt him stir. And then his arms wrapped around me and his hands began to wander. I moved so that I was on top of him, straddling his hips.

He opened his eyes to look up at me and smiled. "Morning, beautiful."

I smiled back at him. "Just 'morning?' How about I make it a good one?"

I leaned down and kissed him softly, teasingly running my tongue over his lips. His hands found their way to my waist and he pulled me down closer to him. I felt him hardening underneath me, so I bucked my hips against his, teasing him. He groaned in response and gripped me harder. I ran my mouth down to his neck so that I could nibble and suck him there. I lifted my hips and positioned them over his now hard manhood. With a bite to his neck, I rocked forward, filling myself with him. I felt his groan vibrate through his chest.

I began moving, pumping him in and out of me. I kissed his chest as his hands trailed down to my hips, encouraging me to move faster. I obliged, moaning as he thrust his hips against mine, angling himself deeper inside of me. I rode him as that familiar pressure rose in my core. I kissed him heatedly, our tongues dancing together to the rhythm of our movements. I felt his motions becoming more urgent before he shuddered beneath me, emptying himself inside of my warmth. His fingers played with my clit and I rocked against him a few more times as I experienced my own orgasm.

I laid down on top of him, breathing heavily. He caressed my back as our breathing slowed. He kissed my shoulder and ran his fingers through my hair.

* * *

We were in his dining room eating the omelets that I had made for us. He had put his pants on, but I had stolen his shirt and was wearing it comfortably. A knock on the door sounded and I watched as he put his mask on, going to answer it. He cracked the door to see who was on the other side.

"Kakashi-sensei. I wanted to see if we could get some training in before the chunin exams." Sasuke's voice drifted through the small opening.

Oh, shit. Sasuke didn't know about my relationship with Kakashi. I sighed… maybe it was for the best if he did. I stood from my chair and walked over to the door. Kakashi sensed me coming and realized what I was doing. He discreetly opened the door wider, allowing me to see Sasuke from around Kakashi's body. Sasuke's eyes widened when they landed on me. I watched his eyes as they looked from Kakashi's shirtless form and then clicked on me, wearing nothing but his shirt. It was long sleeved and went down to my mid thighs, but the situation was obvious.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as they turned back to Kakashi. "I didn't realize that you were busy."

Kakashi smiled at him, trying to relieve the tension. "I'm not busy. I'd be happy to help you train." He glanced at me over his shoulder. "You'll just have to give me a moment to retrieve my shirt… and get ready to go."

Sasuke's body tensed and his jaw clenched. His hands turned to fists at his sides.

"Sasuke." I spoke softly, wishing that he would just understand and let us go back to the way things were… before he started having feelings for me. "Please understand…"

"I think I understand just fine." He turned his gaze back to Kakashi. "I'll meet you at the training grounds." And then he was gone.

I sighed as Kakashi shut the door. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. "You did fine, Aihime. Things will work out one way or another. Just remember what I told you."

I nodded against his chest. "Okay."

* * *

I spent the day with Naruto so that I could help him train. He was so goofy and entertaining that it helped to keep my mind off of Sasuke and all of the drama going on in my life. I loved how determined he was to be stronger. He was determined in a fired-up way, rather than the cold determination that always consumed Sasuke. I appreciated both of their efforts… I knew that they would each grow up to be very different, but extremely strong ninja that would influence the village in a huge way.

After treating Naruto to some ramen at Ichiraku's and walking him home, I made my way to my own home. It was a quiet night, and my thoughts were beginning to get to me. On top of the usual feelings of emptiness, loneliness, and the bereavement that Itachi had left me with… I now had the trouble of Sasuke's feelings dealt along with it all. The hollow ache pounded in my chest with an added confusing torment. I rubbed my head to try and rid myself of the plaguing thoughts.

A knock on the door brought me an interruption that I was very grateful for. I opened the door to see Genma. I let him in happily. I could use a way to relieve myself from the anxiety that I had been feeling.

"Hey, gorgeous." He greeted me with that casual smirk of his.

"Hey." I plastered on a smile as I shut the door behind me.

"I was just taking a stroll and I figured I'd stop by to see you." He explained, still with the smirk.

I grinned as I made my way over to him. "I'm glad that you did." I ran my hands over his chest.

He removed the senbon from his mouth and then planted his hands on my waist, pulling me to him. His lips found mine and engaged me in a heated kiss. Our tongues battled as he ran a hand down to grip my ass. After a few moments, he pulled us into my bedroom, still engulfed in the kiss. He removed our clothes along the way, scattering them about the house. We were naked when we reached my bed.

We landed on it with him on top. He scattered kisses over my neck and breasts, sneaking in some sucking and biting as he did. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and plunged himself into me. I moaned as he found his way in, deeply, hitting my spot. He pushed himself closer to me, my legs still on his shoulders, and reached an amazing angle. I bit my lip and moaned as he pounded into me.

"Mhm, fuck, fuck yes!" I cried out from the pleasure, gripping the sheets around me. "Yes, Genma!"

His lips clashed against mine and he groaned my name into my mouth. "Aihime…" He continued to move, quickening his pace and pounding even harder. "Oh, Aihime! You feel incredible!"

My moans were bordering on screams and I arched myself to meet him. I could feel my orgasm gathering within me, and I cried out desperately. "Oh, please! Genma!"

He bit my neck and sucked as he rocked his body against mine. "Yeah, Aihime, I'll get you there…" His hands moved across my body, one to fondle my breast and the other to finger my clit.

"Oh!" I let out a scream as my orgasm finally exploded, sending waves of pleasure through my senses. "Fuck, yes, Genma!"

He groaned against my neck as he plunged into me a few more times, releasing his own orgasm. "Aihime!" His groans were guttural and I could feel them vibrating from inside of me.

I bit my lip as I rode the high that he had given me. He collapsed beside me on the bed. I heard him chuckling as our breathing slowed.

"Fuck, Aihime. You are so amazing."

I laughed softly. "I could say the same about you."

* * *

**So Kakashi basically tells her to be straightforward, patient, and resolute with Sasuke. **

**Hmmm, so Sasuke found out about Aihime and Kakashi. I wonder how he'll handle this new information… 5 points if you can guess!**

* * *

**See For, you're pretty much on point! Lol.**

**LostLonelyLies, we'll get there ;)**

**Jazzy26, you really think so? Lol, I was kind of worried about it, to be honest… I'm glad it worked out :)**

**anon, I see your point, but he was fighting back tears when he killed his clan! Lol. But maybe I can make it like a nightmare that she has, or something… I dunno… I'll think about it.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Chunin Exams

**5 points to See For, LostLonelyLies, and To'M'L Kuran :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Chunin Exams

* * *

The next morning, Genma had just left my house when there was a knock on the door. I wondered if he had forgotten something. Thinking that it was him, I opened the door wearing only my robe. But it wasn't him. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke." I struggled to compose my features, not allowing them to reveal my shock.

"Aihime." He answered as he walked into my house. He looked around, eyeing the clothes that were still scattered about.

I shut the door and watched him.

"So… Genma, too?" He said it casually, but there was a bitter undertone. "Who else do you keep 'company' with?"

I sighed. He had seen Genma leaving. "That's an inappropriate question, Sasuke."

"Fine. But let me ask this…" He turned to face me, meeting my eyes. "Do you love any of them?"

I decided to take Kakashi's advice. I would be honest. The life that I had may be promiscuous, but the way that I found relief from my emptiness was fine with me. "I told you, Sasuke. I am incapable of that kind of love."

He shook his head. "I don't believe that. I believe that my asshole of a brother screwed you up so badly that you don't even know your own worth. You just use whatever you can to distract yourself from the pain."

I felt myself getting annoyed. Yeah, he was partially right, but that didn't mean that he could harass me about it. "Sasuke, I do what I want, with whomever I want, when I want to. That's my decision, and I'm fine with it."

"Well I'm not!" He stomped his foot, childishly. "You deserve better than that! You deserve to love and be loved. Not to use and be used."

I rolled my eyes. "I deserve to have what I want, and this is what I want... I want to continue my life the way I've been living it. I want you to forget these so-called 'feelings' that you have for me. I want to take care of you as my younger brother and I want you to love me as your older sister."

"Why would you want to continue your life the way it is when you deserve so much better?! My feelings for you are real, Aihime. And I refuse to give up on them." He had made his way closer to me during his rants. "I can help you change your life for the better. Just let me." He leaned in and tried to press his lips to mine, but I pulled away.

Damn. He was persistent. "Sasuke…" I sighed his name.

"Aihime." He answered me with a firm tone.

I moved to the other side of the room as he reached out to try and hold me. I had to be resilient. "Sasuke, you need to understand. I have coped with my life in the way that I want to. I'm fine with it. I don't want you thinking that you can change me or affect my life in any way outside of being my brother. Don't ruin what we have by pursuing this."

I left the room, heading for my bedroom and shutting the door to separate us. I couldn't continue to argue with him anymore.

"I won't give up, Aihime! You'll see, eventually… Eventually you'll see that things would be better if you'd just give me a chance."

I banged my head against the door. Why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he see that he was only making things worse? Not better… I heard him leave my house, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The chunin exams had finally begun. I was, of course, by Lord Third's side, helping him with anything that he needed. Sasuke's team had passed the first stage with a brilliant show from Naruto. I had laughed out loud when Ibiki had told me about his impressive display of passion. That was just like Naruto. I wished that I could have been there to see it.

The second stage, however, was a series of misfortunes. We had been infiltrated by Orochimaru, and he had placed a curse seal on Sasuke and disrupted Naruto's demon seal. I was so angered by it all that Lord Third had to intervene to calm me down. I was forced to watch helplessly from the screens as Naruto and Sasuke lie there, unconscious, and Sakura fought to defend them. I was actually surprised and even impressed by her efforts. But I was still worried about the boys. Kakashi assured me that he could seal Sasuke's curse seal, but it would have to wait until after the preliminaries. Lord Third chuckled every time that I huffed in frustration, assuring me that they would be fine, reminding me that they were strong. I believed him, of course… but that didn't make me any happier about the situation. It didn't help that Genma kept teasing me, either.

I was relieved when the preliminary rounds started and I could be closer to them. That way, whether anyone liked it or not, I could intervene if they needed me. I also knew that Hayate would not hesitate to step in if a battle got out of hand. It gave me a feeling of ease. But still, I watched Sasuke fight with dread building in my gut. Orochimaru had set his sights on Sasuke, and I had no idea why. The thought of Orochimaru anywhere near Sasuke made my gut tie into sickening knots. What could he possibly want with him?

Sasuke's battle was much more difficult than it should have been, due to the restrictions of the curse seal. Damn Orochimaru to the blackest and hottest hell… I watched Naruto with a smile as he taunted Sasuke, urging him onward. Sasuke reacted, of course, and was able to finish his match with a win. As soon as his battle was over, I went with Kakashi to help him perform the seal, regrettably leaving Lord Third's side. But thankfully, Genma took my place to oversee the rest of the battles with Lord Third, and I instructed him to keep an eye on the sound ninja and to watch over Naruto.

I had wished that I could be there to watch Naruto and the other leaf genin, but Sasuke was my priority. He was my responsibility. Taking care of him was the most important thing in my life. Kakashi and I were able to seal the curse… but of course, we could not remove it. Orochimaru had branded him. Now Sasuke was connected to Orochimaru… and there was nothing that I could do about it. I felt like I had failed him in some way. I was supposed to be looking after him, protecting him, and I had allowed this to happen. How could I have been so reckless? How had Orochimaru slipped past our defenses? What was he planning next? I couldn't let him get away with this… I couldn't let him anywhere near Sasuke. I would keep him safe. I would keep my village safe.

* * *

I was glad to hear later on that Naruto had won his match, though at the same time I was disappointed for Kiba. I knew that Kiba was also a determined, hard-working ninja. But sometimes losing was just a part of life. Naruto had suffered loss. So he deserved this win.

I kept a close eye on both him and Sasuke as they trained for the final stage. Jiraiya-sama had finally arrived and was helping Naruto to train. He had fixed his demon seal as well. I had just about died laughing when I heard Naruto call him Pervy Sage. When I told Naruto that I called him Pervert-sama, he started laughing with me. Jiraiya-sama was not very amused at our exchange of personal nicknames for him, and insisted that he was one of the Legendary Sannin, Toad Sage, Jiraiya-sama, which only made us laugh harder. Sasuke was training with Kakashi in order to learn the chidori. He was determined, as usual, and he was taking his training very seriously. Both of them made remarkable progress.

I had already taken lunch to Kakashi and Sasuke and I was now bringing food to Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. They both looked up at me with large grins as I approached. Naruto looked scuffed up and tired, clearly having been training very hard.

"Aihime-sensei!" Naruto shouted happily, waving at me.

"Hey, Naruto!" I waved back at him. "I hope that you're hungry!" I smiled as I sat down against a nearby boulder and began to unpack the lunches that I had brought.

He whizzed over in a blur and was immediately sitting across from me, practically drooling as he nodded his head. "Uh-huh. I've been waiting for you all day!"

Jiraiya-sama sat down beside us. "It hasn't even been all day…"

I laughed at him as I handed him his food and he began to dig in. Jiraiya-sama was a lot more civil about it, but he was also very eager. They both shouted their thanks, after their mouths had already been filled, of course. I waited for them to settle down a bit before I spoke again.

"So, Naruto, how is training going?"

"It's going great! Pervy Sage sure does know more than you'd think…"

A whacking sound echoed through the trees as Jiraiya-sama smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "I told you! I'm the great Toad Sage!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he scowled up at him. "You're also a pervert…"

"He has a point, Pervert-sama." I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Don't say that, my beautiful Aihime!" Jiraiya-sama pouted with a pitiful whine to his voice.

I laughed at his ridiculous expression. "You're so pathetic!"

"But Aihime!" He whined, louder this time.

"She's right, Pervy Sage. You should stop whining." Naruto watched him with a strange twitch in his eye.

Jiraiya-sama turned a glare on him before smacking him on the head again.

I rolled my eyes as I stood to my feet. "As amusing as the two of you are… I need to get going now."

"Awww!" They both cried out in unison.

I smiled at them both as I gathered the empty lunches. "I'll see you two tomorrow! Try to behave until then!" I waved over my shoulder as I walked away.

I could hear them shouting their goodbyes before they resumed Naruto's training.

* * *

"So how's he doing?" I asked Kakashi as we watched Sasuke charge a boulder with a not quite developed chidori.

"He's progressing." Kakashi answered before shouting out an instruction to Sasuke.

I nodded, acknowledging Kakashi's answer.

We watched him in silence for a while before Kakashi spoke again. "How has he been with you?"

I sighed. "He still spouts off nonsense about how we should be together nearly every night when I'm walking him home… it's becoming tiring."

"Don't let him wear you down. You have to keep opposing him. If he senses vulnerability within you, he won't let up."

"I know…" I sighed again. "But you know how dejected he can be sometimes. I don't want to make it worse by constantly arguing with him."

Kakashi sighed as well. "It is a difficult situation." It wasn't the first time he had said that. "And he has been a bit colder than usual. But that could also be due to his intense training as he prepares for his upcoming match…"

"I suppose…" I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought. "I just want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy."

Kakashi smiled down at me. "So do you."

I managed to smile, although weakly, back up at him.

He placed a hand on the back of my neck and rubbed my head soothingly. "It will all work out. The two of you have a strong bond. Something like this won't mess that up."

I closed my eyes contently and my smile strengthened. "Thank you, Kakashi."

* * *

We were still preparing for the final stage of the Chunin Exams. It was difficult because we also had to prepare for an attack… one which we expected, but did not know where it would come from. We also had the Orochimaru situation to deal with.

Anko had been very shaken up by his appearance, and I could understand why. She had a history with him… I hoped that she would be able to handle everything going on. As someone who had also been abandoned, I could relate to her feelings… Though I loved the person that I had been abandoned by, she had been a student of Orochimaru's. And he had left her behind. It had to have been traumatizing for her. I wondered if she would be able to handle a confrontation with him… just as I had wondered the same about myself and Itachi on many occasions.

I was on my way to an alert that had been sent out, and I had an odd feeling about it. I knew that it couldn't be anything good, and of course that worried me. When I reached the scene, I felt my stomach leap into my throat. I quickly swallowed and regained my composure, turning my face into a mask of blankness. Hayate had been killed. Who could have done such a thing? Yugao… she was in love with him. What was she doing here? She shouldn't have to see this. I quickly launched an investigation. I didn't want to hurt her pride, so I didn't send her away, but I didn't ask her to stay either. Her eyes were hidden by her Anbu mask, so I couldn't read how she was handling the situation. I discerned that she had been the one to find him. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling. I discreetly brushed my hand against her shoulder, signaling that she was free to go. She subtly nodded her head, she wanted to stay. I nodded back, letting her know that she was allowed to do as she wished. I gave the remaining Anbu their orders. Yugao remained with Hayate's body, even as it was taken to the intelligence department. I sighed. Losing Hayate was indeed a striking blow. And there were no traces of the culprit. My jaw clenched in anger, not enough for anyone to notice. Now was not the time for emotions… but I was furious. Hayate was loved. He was kind. He was a Leaf Shinobi. How dare anyone take his life?! Especially when he walked the streets of his very own village…

* * *

**Yep, Sasuke is still at it. He sure can be pretty stubborn and demanding…**

**The next chapter is the final stage of the Chunin Exams… which we know leads to the Konoha Crush! How do you think Aihime will handle the situation? 5 points if you can figure it out :)**

* * *

**See For, I'm sure if he wasn't busy with his training that he would definitely be trying to keep her away from Kakashi, lol. But yes, he is definitely unpredictable and stubborn! Thanks for the review :)**

**LostLonelyLies, I had already written the chapter, but I went back and added some more Naruto, just for you :) I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**To'M'L Kuran, your answer was eerily accurate… lol. Thanks for reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Stage

**5 points to LostLonelyLies and See For, 3 points to To'M'L Kuran :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Final Stage

* * *

I had just left a meeting with Lord Third, Shikaku, and Genma where we had talked well into the night about different strategies. I hadn't sought the company of anyone for a while, since all of the work that I had to do for the Chunin Exams had kept me so busy. I had stayed with Kakashi a few times, though only when it was convenient. But Genma had insisted on walking me home, since Hayate's death was still a mystery to us. I wasn't sure if he had an ulterior motive or not, but either way, I was glad that I wasn't alone. My thoughts were swarming with darkness, and I just didn't want to be left with them right now.

Genma sighed, his breath carrying into the dark night air. "This sure has become one hell of a mess, hasn't it?"

I nodded, agreeing with him. "I guess simple, smooth Chunin Exams are just too much to ask for, these days."

He chuckled dryly. "And now we've really got our work cut out for us."

I plastered on a small smile. "I hope that you're ready."

He leaned down and smirked at me. "As always, I'm ready for anything."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

He grinned before removing his senbon and planting a kiss on my lips as he pulled me closer with a hand on my waist. "I've got to be, with you around. You taught me to stay on my toes." He winked at me.

I laughed softly. "Yes… one of the many things you've learned from me, I think." I winked back at him.

He growled seductively beneath his breath before sweeping me up into another kiss. "I think I've taught you a thing or two as well, ya know."

I giggled up at him before pulling away and walking ahead of him, teasingly swaying my hips.

He was quick to catch up. "At the very least, I know that you'll have my back, right?" He asked as he recaptured my waist with his arm.

I smiled up at him. "Of course, I will. I always do."

He grinned, satisfied, and nodded his head. "Then I've got nothing to worry about."

Not long after, we were locked in another kiss as he was pushing me through my front door.

Needless to say, I was grateful that he walked me home… He was an amazing distraction. And with all of the chaos going on right now, I could definitely use a distraction.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the finals. I sat at Lord Third's side, ready for danger. I had ninja on posts throughout the stadium, alert and watching for any sign of an attack. Our walls were also guarded, but we expected the invasion to begin from the inside. Genma had taken Hayate's place as the proctor for this stage, reminding me that I was short one jonin. But Shikaku had come up with an excellent defensive strategy, so all I had to do was direct our forces as needed. I only hoped that things would go as easily as planned.

I watched Naruto's battle against Neji with enthusiasm, struggling not to cheer out loud for him… it would be considered unprofessional of me. Neji had the unfortunate fate of being born into the second branch of the Hyuga clan, which was a family of unfair and biased beliefs. I pitied him. His ideals of destiny had been forced on him from a young age. But Naruto was not amused at all. Naruto lectured him about how he could choose his own path as he fought his hardest against him. I swelled with pride. I was ecstatic when he won. Lord Third watched me trying to contain my excitement with an indulgent smile on his face. Naruto was inspiring, in spite of his troubled past, and I admired him for that.

Sasuke had chosen to arrive "fashionably late." He was lucky that Lord Third decided to postpone his match against Gaara of the Sand. Shikamaru's match was very entertaining. His strategies were always ahead of his opponent's. He was so much like his father in that way. But, unlike his father, he was lazy. I couldn't keep myself from laughing out loud when he quit the match, saying that he was "low on chakra." I knew him well enough to know that it was only because he didn't want to keep fighting.

Sasuke made a grand entrance with Kakashi, causing the entire stadium to come to life in a cheering uproar. I couldn't help but cheer aloud, hoping that no one would think it childish of me. And then, finally, Sasuke's match started, and I was amazed by the progress that he had made in only one month. He was so fast that Gaara was unable to keep up with him. He used the chidori with precision and power, inflicting a decent injury on his opponent. I beamed with pride. Sure, our relationship had been somewhat rocky lately, what with him trying to woo me or whatever, but he was still my ward and I loved him. We had been able to still spend time together, though sometimes it was weird when he started with his persisting rants. I had to shut him down more than once, but within the next day each encounter was always forgotten by the both of us, allowing things to return to a somewhat normal state. I watched the match in awe of the person he had become.

It ended abruptly, however, when a smoke bomb was set off next to the Kages. I immediately jumped to my feet, ready to defend Lord Third. We were prepared for this, but still not knowing who was attacking was a crippling disadvantage. I overcame the genjustu and watched everyone with suspicious eyes. Our enemy was made clear when Orochimaru appeared from the guise of Kazekage. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke running after the sand genin… I would have to thank Genma for sending him away. He knew that I didn't want him anywhere near Orochimaru. Sound ninja poured in from all sides, engaging the leaf ninja in battles all over the stadium. I kept most of my focus on Orochimaru, defending Lord Third.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing…"

I narrowed my eyes into a heated glare, refusing to answer.

"Aihime." Lord Third spoke from behind me. His voice held power. "Let me deal with Orochimaru."

I didn't want Lord Third to fight him alone, but I was a loyal ninja to my Kage. I shifted my eyes to look at him, begging him without words to let me help him. He shook his head in response, and reluctantly I stepped aside.

"What an obedient little pet you have…" Orochimaru's voice slithered at Lord Third before he followed me with his gaze. "Aihime, hm? Are you the same little girl that flitted carelessly about the village with the Uchiha boy?"

"She is not a pet." Lord Third broke through, his voice stern. "She is the epitome of loyalty. Something which you are clearly lacking."

Orochimaru chuckled again. "You sound so proud of her… almost fatherly."

"I am proud of her. She is a loving daughter." Lord Third held his head high as he spoke of me.

I was worried for him, but at the same time I was so happy to hear him say that. I loved my Kage.

"Aihime." His voice was directed at me again. "Keep everyone from interfering in my fight." I received the undertone, he meant for me not to interfere, either. "Help your comrades with this intrusion."

I nodded. "Yes, Lord Third." I didn't like it, but I would never go against his will.

I watched as they took off, Orochimaru's sound ninja sealing them in a barrier. I stayed within sight of him as I fought off the invaders. I dispatched ninja to evacuate the civilians to the Hokage Monument. I sent most of our forces to the city to fight the snakes that had broken through our walls and were leading teams of both sand and sound ninja. I defended the stadium with only a few by my side.

* * *

The battle dragged on. I had taken wave after wave of enemy, and somehow they kept coming. It seemed endless. We only had a few medical ninja here, and the forces at the walls had requested back up against the snakes. I had ordered the escort ninja to head there as soon as they were done with the evacuations, but it seemed like everything was speeding around us.

Genma, who was usually my partner for situations like these, was busy… locked in an intense battle with a particular sand ninja. I kept an eye on him, ready to intervene in his battle just in case he needed any help, but he was holding his own. We caught eyes once or twice and nodded at each other reassuringly, letting the other know that we were alright, and for now that was enough.

I was trying to contact the Hokage Monument to make sure that people were arriving safely, when I was rushed by a group of sound ninja.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" Water streamed from my mouth, shooting up into a high, surging fountain before crashing down in a pressurized waterfall, washing away the enemy ninja around me.

The spray from my attack also soaked several of the other sound ninja in the stadium. One of my fellow leaf ninja used this to their advantage, quickly activating a lightning release and shocking them all into agony. They were quick to counter, though, and the battle resumed just as heavily as it had before.

But we kept fighting. We would not surrender our village so easily.

* * *

Things started looking up when I felt Jiraiya-sama's chakra as he fought off the snakes. We were successfully defending our village, though it was hard earned. I was soaring with adrenaline until I looked up at Lord Third to see him performing the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. I felt my heart fall into my stomach.

"No!" I yelled, rushing to the barrier. I was unable to do anything as I watched him struggle to seal Orochimaru's soul with his own. The enemy ninja that were foolish enough to attack me in my state of agony were quickly dealt their death. I didn't even think as I slashed my kunai through their throats. I began to fight the sound ninja that held the barrier, determined to somehow save my Kage. However… it couldn't be done.

Even if I were to defeat the sound ninja holding Lord Third within the barrier… the self-sacrificing seal had already begun, and nothing could stop it now. It would not end until life had been taken. Sharp pain shot through my empty chest as the realization hit me. But still, I fought. I couldn't bring myself to stop trying. Without even a conscious thought, I was somehow able to incapacitate the four sound ninja that were holding the barrier. I didn't even feel myself wielding my weapons or performing my jutsus. It was as if I was watching the scene unfold through someone else's eyes.

I saw myself… activating my kekkei genkai… kunai dripping with blood… defeating one, two, three, then four… screaming in outrage and desperation. I was overcome with emotion… something that a ninja should never be. And I couldn't even bring myself out of it. I couldn't force the cold mask to overtake my face. I couldn't wipe my face to a blank state. I couldn't take control of the situation.

The barrier collapsed just as Lord Third was declaring that he was too old to finish this fight. I knew that there was nothing that I could do to keep him from losing his soul to the seal. I watched in horror, screaming out for him. I felt completely helpless. For the first time since that night, I felt like there was nothing that I could do.

He turned to look at me, a smile on his bleeding face. "My daughter… Aihime. You are more beautiful and intelligent than you even know. Stay strong. I leave the village to the future generations… I love you, little one." He turned back to Orochimaru, the smile still on his face, as he said his goodbyes to him, as well.

He had robbed Orochimaru of his arms, disallowing the use of future jutsu. Afterward, the sound ninja took Orochimaru and fled. I made no effort to stop them. I rushed to my Kage's side and collapsed to my knees. Tears fell freely from my eyes, and I did not hide them. Lord Third was dead.

Surely, my emotions did not matter now. I felt no shame. I felt only loss. The Third Hokage had given his life. I would mourn. And I would not hide my feelings. Not this time.

The sound ninja ran from the village, the sand ninja following soon after. Cries of victory rang through the air. We had won. We had conquered our enemies. Lord Third had saved our village… but at what cost?

* * *

**So she fought for the village, and then was completely upset about the Hokage. **

**OMG, next time Itachi finally makes his appearance! :O How do you think Aihime will react to seeing him after all of these years? 5 points, up for grabs!**

* * *

**LostLonelyLies, she's gonna see Itachi soon! But it may be a while before he finds out about everything… So you'll just have to wait and see :P Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**See For, yeah she was insanely devastated. So much so, that she ignored Orochimaru when he ran away. Hmmm… you may be on to something with Sasuke… lol. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**To'M'L Kuran, she was actually glad that Genma sent Sasuke away from Orochimaru, but of course she has no idea that Gaara is a Jinchuriki. We'll have to wait and see how she handles him running off after Orochimaru. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Keedda, he'll be in the next chapter. And things will heat up between them eventually ;)**

**Guest, thank you! :)**

**Bella-swan11, hmmm… I wonder what Aihime will decide to do. There's a lot for her to think about. Thank you for the review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**5 points to LostLonelyLies, fandomenforcer, See For, and To'M'L Kuran!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Confrontation

* * *

I was a ninja. I had lost many comrades in past battles. And I had dealt with it. But this was Lord Third, our Hokage… This was different. The entire village mourned. We had to rebuild, though. There was so much work to do… I remembered Lord Third's final words to me. I had to stay strong. I had to support my village and encourage the future generation.

I was with Jiraiya-sama when the elders asked him to become the next Hokage. I wasn't surprised when he refused, using the pretense that he could not defend the village if he was unable to save Lord Third. Jiraiya-sama instead suggested that Tsunade-sama become the next Hokage, even offering to go and find her if he could take Naruto along with him for training. The elders agreed.

I walked with Jiraiya-sama to go and find Naruto. "There's something that you're not telling me." I used a somber tone, discouraging him from his usual antics.

"I should have known you'd notice." He grinned at me.

"What is it?" I wanted to know.

He stopped walking and pulled me off to the side, turning me to face him. "The Akatsuki… they're targeting Naruto. I need to keep him close in order to protect him, and he'll be safer if he's outside of the village… at least until he is stronger."

My breath hitched in my throat. The Akatsuki… the criminal organization of rogue ninja… the one that Itachi had joined. I nodded at Jiraiya-sama to let him know that I understood. "I trust that you'll keep him safe."

* * *

Jiraiya-sama had departed with Naruto. I was busy helping the elders with the reconstruction and stabilization of our village. I kept Kotetsu and Izumo on a strict guard duty, implementing extra ninja to the walls in order to make sure that our vulnerable state was not taken advantage of. Genma helped me with the dispatches. I had all of the bodies of our enemies sent to the intelligence department for thorough examinations and then proper disposal. I stayed busy. Everything was going smoothly until I got a message from Kakashi. He was in the infirmary.

I went to him as quickly as I could, sensing out his chakra and jumping through the window of the room that he was in. "Kakashi!" I was at his bedside before he could even blink. He seemed to be uninjured, but there was little energy left in him.

"Aihime…" His tone caught me off guard.

Kurenai and Asuma were in the room, but they left and closed the door behind them. I could still sense them in the hallway. I looked at Kakashi expectantly, waiting for him to drop whatever bomb he had in store. He patted the space beside him on the bed, gesturing for me to sit down. I complied, if only to get him to hurry up with the information.

"Akatsuki came to the village… two of them."

My jaw clenched. So they had already started their hunt?

"Itachi… he was one of them."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "Itachi did this to you?"

His face tensed. Instead of answering me he pulled me down into his arms and began to stroke my hair.

I sighed, letting him comfort me. "What happened? Where did he go?"

"He and his partner left the village… I'm not even sure what they were after."

"It's 'who' they're after…" I leaned up and looked him in the eye. "They're looking for Naruto."

* * *

I had decided, against Kakashi's advice, to follow after the Akatsuki. I was reluctant to leave Kakashi behind, but Jiraiya-sama would not be expecting them to find him and Naruto outside of the village. I had to make sure that Naruto stayed safe. I alerted Kurenai and Asuma to my intentions and they came back into the room to talk to Kakashi as I left.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that they wouldn't make it to Naruto before I had a chance to intercept them. I was seething… he had hurt Kakashi. And now he was targeting Naruto. I couldn't let him get away with this. I arrived just in time to see Itachi confronting Naruto. Jiraiya-sama was nowhere in sight. I charged into the hallway where Itachi and his partner had cornered Naruto.

Time seemed to stand still. His eyes met mine and locked on. My heart stopped in my chest. After all of this time… Itachi was standing in front of me. More importantly, he was threatening someone that I cared about… and he had already injured someone important to me. Anger swelled inside of me, swirling with other emotions that I could not comprehend right now. And now was not the time to discern them. I swallowed to compose myself.

"Naruto." My voice was steady as I moved in front of Naruto, separating him from the Akatsuki. "Stay behind me."

He watched me carefully before shaking his head. "No way. I'm going to help you fight them." His voice was resolute.

Itachi's eyes hadn't moved from mine.

"If you want Naruto… you'll have to go through me." I drew a kunai and took a defensive stance.

Itachi's partner chuckled from behind him. I recognized him as Hoshigaki Kisame, Monster of the Hidden Mist. He stepped up and grinned at me. "What a cute little girl."

I rolled my eyes. I hated when people made fun of my height.

Itachi still hadn't spoken, but I noticed him making hand signs with his sharingan activated… I knew that it would not bode well.

"Naruto, get out of here!" I yelled at Naruto as I prepared to counter Itachi. I decided not to play around… I couldn't underestimate my opponents or give them a chance to strike. "Fire Release: Burning Ash Jutsu!" I yelled, disrupting Itachi's sharingan with a smoke that was thick enough to clog anyone's lungs. I pushed Naruto down and away, since he was being stubborn, as usual. Under normal circumstances, I would have ignited the smoke, but Naruto was still in the hallway, and I didn't want to risk injuring him. I braced myself as Itachi came ripping through the smoke, his kunai clashing against mine. I could hear his partner choking on the smoke, which was hot enough to burn from the inside out if it was inhaled.

Itachi knew not to breathe. He was able to find me through the thick smoke and now we were in a stand-off of sorts. I pushed back against him and aimed a kick for his head. He ducked, breaking our contact, and swept forward with a punch. I deflected with my arm and retaliated with a slash to his face. He leapt away in order to dodge my kunai. We continued to clash as the smoke cleared. I knew that we were both holding back, but I couldn't say why. I had no idea why I didn't fight with everything that I had in order to defeat him… And I didn't know why he would be restraining himself when he was the very same person who had ran his sword through my chest all of those years ago… after breaking my heart, of course.

The smoke was all but gone as we faced each other down, standing on opposite sides of the hall. Neither of us were injured. His partner was still trying to cough himself from suffocation. Naruto was holding his shirt over his nose and glaring at me for pushing him.

Then… Sasuke arrived…

* * *

Itachi's partner looked back and forth between everyone before asking who Sasuke was.

For the first time since I had arrived, Itachi spoke, turning his back to me and watching Sasuke carefully. "He's my little brother."

Sasuke's face was outraged. He stared his brother down with cold determination. "I've lived my life just like you told me to… I've resented you. And hated you…. And now, I'm going to kill you!"

He charged Itachi with a chidori in hand, aiming for Itachi's heart. I watched in horror as Itachi grabbed him by the wrist, breaking his arm, then threw him up against the wall by his throat. I rushed to Sasuke's aid just as Jiraiya-sama finally arrived. Jiraiya-sama was stuck fighting the Monster of the Hidden Mist while I fought to defend both Sasuke and Naruto from Itachi.

I aimed a punch for Itachi's jaw, which he dodged and was forced to let go of Sasuke. Sasuke landed on his feet and took a stance beside me. Naruto flanked my other side. I sighed in exasperation. Neither of them were a match for Itachi.

"I want the two of you to leave. Head back to the village." I hoped that they would take my advice and go. Of course, neither of them did.

"No way!" Naruto answered with the same resoluteness from before. "We're staying to help you, Aihime!"

"I can't believe you came after him without me." Sasuke stated, just as resolute. "We're supposed to be in this together."

I wanted to roll my eyes. They were ninja, but they were acting like children. Knowing that there was nothing that I could do to make them go, I activated my Kekkei Genkai. I didn't like to use it in long battles, because most of the jutsus required a constant stream of chakra, but I needed to keep Sasuke and Naruto safe. "Steel Release: Impregnable Fortress!" I called out, holding out my hands to form protective, steel walls around them. I could tell from the looks on their faces that they weren't happy, but they would have to get over it. I charged Itachi by myself, hoping that I could finish him off before I ran out of chakra and my jutsu came undone.

I was using more of my strength this time. So was he. We battled with taijustu, not bothering with anything but our kunai. I landed a hit to his shoulder, planting my kunai and twisting before we separated. Blood dripped down his arm freely, but it didn't seem to affect him much. He threw a handful of shuriken and was able to land one in my hip. I dodged enough so that the wound was not too deep and landed a punch to his temple. The fight went on like this until he planted a kick to my injured hip, sending the shuriken that was still there even deeper into my flesh. I fumbled, and was taken off guard when he activated his mangekyo sharingan.

I fell into a haze of black and red. I couldn't move. Black clouds swirled around me and Itachi appeared from them. His expression was just as cold as ever. He pulled a sword from thin air and held it to my chest… the very same place that he had scarred me.

"You disappoint me, Aihime." He said my name for the first time in ages… and I cringed at the ache that it gave me. He grazed my skin with the tip of his sword.

"I could say the same of you, Itachi." I glared up at him, hidden rage burning within me.

He smirked in response before plunging his sword through my chest.

I couldn't help but scream from the pain. I knew that it was all in my head, that I was trapped in his genjutsu… but still, it hurt like hell. I fought the tears that stung in the back of my eyes. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I grit my teeth and bore through the pain, unable to overcome it. I was swimming with anger, every part of me wanting to retaliate in the most violent of ways. But the pain was just too much… Eventually, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up Itachi was using Amaterasu and he and his partner were escaping. No, I couldn't allow that. I wouldn't just let him run away… Without anyone noticing, I went after him. I wouldn't let them get away with this. He couldn't just attack and run.

I hid my presence as I chased after them, sticking to the shadows. I followed them all the way to the bottom of a cliff. I watched as they performed some hand signs and a door appeared in the stone… it was the Akatsuki's hideout. The two of them disappeared through the door and into the cliff, the door fading away behind them.

I stayed in my hidden position and continued to watch. If anything, I could gather some intelligence before returning to the village… since confronting them here was definitely not a good idea.

* * *

**So Aihime actually fought against Itachi in order to protect everyone… She was definitely upset, angry, and who knows what else… **

**And now Aihime is spying on the Akatsuki! Do you think she'll get any good information out of this?**

* * *

**LostLonelyLies, lol, she landed a couple of hits :)**

**fandomenforcer, she was definitely angry, especially because he hurt people that she cared about… thanks for reviewing!**

**royalpurple153, I didn't wanna give it away last chapter since she wasn't thinking straight when she used it, but it's the Steel Style :)**

**See For, seeing him was definitely shocking for her, but I think she dealt with it pretty well, seeing as she was so angry at him for hurting Kakashi. But I wonder if she may have made a rash decision in going after him…**

**To'M'L Kuran, you put a lot of thought into that! But your definitely right about a few things… She was ready to defend the people that she cared about, but it seemed like neither of them were fighting at full strength… I wonder why he left her alive? Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Bella-swan11, Aihime is very protective of Sasuke, and she loves him very much… but I think she may still be a little obsessed with Itachi, even though she might not want to admit it. He did break her heart, after all. And now she's gone after him. I wonder what will happen now?**


	12. Chapter 12: Captive

**5 points to See For and To'M'L Kuran :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Captive

* * *

For days I watched, until I was finally drawn into sleep, succumbing to my tiredness. My waking moment was not a pleasant one… A sharp pain tore me from my slumber.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" A dark voice chuckled.

I looked up into bright, purple eyes. An eerie grin was spread across a smooth face, framed by silver hair.

"Is it a spy?" Another voice sounded from behind him.

The first man turned enough for me to see the second one. He was tall, his face hidden by a hood and mask, his eyes a strange coloring of green and red.

"I think so… She's fucking gorgeous. I'm going to keep her." The first man, the one who had stabbed and incapacitated me, declared with a smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. How the hell had he paralyzed me? I felt so damn stupid for falling asleep and allowing this to happen. I should have just gone back to the village.

The silver haired man removed his weapon from body before slinging me over his shoulder. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He carried me into the Akatsuki base, his partner following behind.

"Hey!" He yelled as he carried me into a large sitting room. "Check out what I found!" He sounded proud of his capture.

I cursed in my head, struggling to regain control of my body. Several footsteps sounded and were followed by strange voices. I was finally able to push off of the back of my captor. "Put me the fuck down." I grumbled.

The man chuckled as he set my feet on the ground, his arms wrapped around me to hold me up and close to him. "So you've got some spunk in ya, huh, bitch?"

I glared at him, struggling in his hold. I felt woozy from blood loss, but I didn't show it. I looked around the room to see the people who had come at his yell. A strange man with a swirled mask… a man with spiky orange hair and a hell of a lot of piercings… a woman with blue hair and orange eyes… Hoshigaki Kisame… and Itachi.

Itachi was watching the scene with narrowed eyes. "Aihime." He spoke my name, his voice almost sounding strained.

The man who held me arched a brow at Itachi. "You know her?"

"Well, of course he knows her, dumbass." The man with the green eyes and mask spoke to his partner. "She's from the Leaf Village." He pointed at my headband.

Itachi looked from me to the orange haired man. The orange haired man glanced at the swirly masked man and then landed his eyes on me.

"Hidan, give her to Itachi."

I gathered that he must be the leader and Hidan was the silver haired man that held me captive.

"Hell, no!" Hidan answered. "I found her. She's mine."

What the hell kind of a situation had I gotten myself into? "Fuck off. I don't belong to anyone."

He chuckled into my ear. "Damn. I like you, bitch."

I rolled my eyes before casting a glare at their leader. "So what the hell are you going to do with me?"

His expression remained unchanging. It was hard, like stone. "Obviously, we can't let you go…" He trailed off, once again catching Itachi's eye and then landing on the tall man behind me. "Kakuzu, she's injured… you'll need to treat her wounds." So, strange eyes and mask was Kakuzu. He nodded in response before the leader continued. "Itachi, place her into a temporary genjutsu until we've sorted this out…"

Before I had a chance to argue, I was knocked out again.

* * *

I woke up in a strange bed. I looked around the room. There were no decorations, just normal bedroom furniture. I realized that I had been changed into a man's shirt… it was black and way too big for me, which allowed it to cover my body decently enough. All of my weapons and belongings were gone, including my headband. I felt the familiar stiffness of bandages around my abdomen and hip. As I was rubbing the blur from my eyes, the door opened. I looked up to meet the cold gaze of Itachi.

"Aihime… you're awake."

"No thanks to you." I glared at him.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. A few moments passed as he stared at me.

I broke the silence. "What did your leader decide to do with me?"

He kept my gaze as he answered. "We're going to keep you captive. Everyone has been instructed not to harm you. You'll be fine as long as you don't attack anyone."

I looked at him questioningly. Why would they decide to keep me alive? It didn't make sense…

"You're permitted to leave this room, but you are not allowed to leave the hideout." His eyes hardened as they looked at mine. "Just behave, Aihime. Don't start any fights and no one will bother you."

I narrowed my eyes at his condescending tone. "You don't have to pretend that you care, Itachi. I'm not your problem."

His eyes softened, but he quickly turned away. "If only you knew how wrong you are…"

"What do you mean by that?" I leaned forward to see his face.

"Nothing…" He left the room without another word.

* * *

Eventually I wandered out of the room. I didn't make it very far before I ran into a blonde guy in the hallway.

"Oh, hey there!" He quickly turned and beamed a smile at me. "You must be the girl from the Leaf Village-un."

"Yeah…" I watched him skeptically. "The name's Kokoro Aihime."

"Aihime… that's a lovely name-un. I'm Deidara!" He took me by the arm and began leading me through the halls. "You must be starving!"

I allowed him to lead me, sensing no malice from him at the moment. He took me to a kitchen and sat me down on a barstool at the counter that faced the kitchen. I watched him as he pulled different items from the cabinets.

"I hope you like miso chicken-un!" He shouted happily as he began preparing some food.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Would you like some help?"

"Not at all, pretty lady." He winked at me. "Just leave it to me-un."

I grinned as I watched him. He certainly was a strange fellow.

"Deidara!" A deep voice shouted from around the corner. "You better not be burning down the fucking kitchen again!" The man named Kakuzu appeared.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu!" Deidara snapped back. "Un."

I actually laughed at them. It was amazing how Deidara could go from so happy-go-lucky to irritated and snappy. Deidara ignored Kakuzu and turned to smile at me before going back to his cooking. Kakuzu waltzed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He poured two glasses of water and actually handed me one.

"Thank you." I said, surprised.

"You're welcome." He answered simply.

I had watched him pour it, so I knew it wasn't poisoned… I wondered why he had bothered. He clearly didn't have the same type of personality that Deidara did. I shrugged and took a sip. It was nice to have some cold water after so long.

"How are your wounds?" Kakuzu asked gruffly, his strange eyes resting on me.

I tilted my head before answering. "I haven't even bothered to look."

He seemed to disapprove, but I couldn't really tell since the mask covered so much of his face. "Come and see me when you're done eating. I'll tend to them again." And then he walked off.

I stared after him, a bit wide eyed. Why the hell were these people taking care of me?

"How did you get wounded?" Deidara broke the silence.

I tried not to laugh. "I was caught spying on this hideout… that's why I'm here."

"I knew they captured you… Un. I didn't know they injured you." Deidara frowned. "Who did it?"

"I'm not sure…" I lied. I didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble, despite the fact that these people were my enemies. If at all possible, I'd like my captivity to remain smooth. I grimaced to myself, again disgusted by the fact that I had allowed myself to be captured. Damn, was I fucking stupid, or what?

"Here you go-un." Deidara set a heaping portion of miso chicken and rice in front of me before coming to sit beside me with his own plate.

My stomach actually growled as I looked at it. I blushed with my embarrassment. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been.

Deidara chuckled. "Go ahead and eat. You've been out for a couple of days, so you must be practically dying from starvation! Un."

I forced myself to smile at him. "Thank you." A couple of days? And before that I had watched the hideout for quite a few days without food… No wonder I was hungry. I took a bite. It was delicious. I struggled not to moan in satisfaction. After a few more bites I grinned at Deidara. "It's delicious!"

He grinned back at me. "I'm glad you like it! Un."

As we were finishing our meal, a short, lumpy man entered the room. His face was hidden beneath a sugegasa and his movements were strange… there was something… off… about him.

"Deidara." His voice was raspy.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the man. "What?"

"Leader is ready to see you now." And then the strange, short man disappeared back to where he had come from.

Deidara groaned.

I didn't bother asking. I picked up his empty plate and took it over to the sink. I began to wash all of the dishes that he had used to make our meal.

"You don't have to do that-un." Deidara objected immediately.

I smiled at him. "You made the meal, I'll clean the dishes."

He gave a slight frown but nodded nonetheless. Then he sighed. "I'll see ya later, okay?"

I nodded back at him, forcing a smile. "Okay."

He seemed satisfied as he walked away.

I washed the dishes in silence, contemplating the situation that I was in and what I was going to do about it. There really wasn't much that I could do. I was in the middle of the Akatsuki hideout, for crying out loud… surrounded by enemies, some of which were stronger than me… most of them, probably. Ugh. Not to mention Itachi… the object of my worst nightmares… literally. How was I supposed to cope with this? And I had left Sasuke behind… Fucking Itachi had injured him. And I wasn't there to take care of him. I was worried about him. I sighed. At least I knew that Kakashi would look after him. Kakashi… he would be worried about me. So would Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto… we had rescued him from the Akatsuki. But how long would that last? I sighed again and reminded myself that Jiraiya-sama was with him.

"Hey, bitch!" A sharp voice broke through my senses. I turned around, putting down the pan I had just finished drying, and faced Hidan, the man who had found and injured me. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey, asshole." I returned his grin.

He laughed darkly. "Dammit! I knew I liked you!" He looked me up and down, eyeing my bare legs and my curvy figure through the oversized shirt that I was wearing. "I really, really like you…"

His stare sent nervous shivers down my spine. I almost liked it… He might could make for a nice distraction… though a dangerous one. I maintained my grin. "Hmmm… well I'm not sure we're into the same things, darling. You did run a blade through me, after all."

He approached me, a predatory look in his purple eyes as he stalked over to me. He was close enough now that he towered over me, though honestly that was not a hard thing to do. "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it, babe."

His whisper made me a little weak in the knees. "Maybe in your dreams..." I smirked up at him.

His hand wound its way around my waist. "Oh, if only you could see the things I did to you in my dreams last night…" He leaned down so that he could whisper in my ear. "Then you would be begging for me to fuck you."

My breath hitched. I felt like vulnerable prey caught in his trap. I fell into his hard, purple gaze as he stared down at me, constantly getting closer. My heart was pumping harder with each inch that he closed between us. I felt my body reacting to him… wanting him.

"Aihime!" The moment was shattered when a voice interrupted from behind Hidan.

* * *

**Well, she got caught! **

**And hmm, things were getting pretty intense there. So, who do you think interrupted them? 5 points if you guess correctly!**

* * *

**See For, I didn't want to be too repetitive or annoying, lol, but there's always points for answering my questions :) And yeah, she couldn't really get any info, until she got herself caught… and now anything that she gets is kind of useless, huh? Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**To'M'L Kuran, hmmm… I think that they do… And yeah, she totally got caught. And yeah, they'll be having their chat soon enough ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**anon, thanks for reading, but I've already written their encounter, and it totally does not end up that way… sorry! Hope you'll still enjoy it though :) Whenever I finally upload it, lol**


	13. Chapter 13: Good Company

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, See For, and E. Blackbird! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Good Company

* * *

Hidan leaned back and I caught sight of Itachi standing behind him, a sharp glare on his face. I blinked to try to come out of the haze that I had been caught up in. What did he want?

"You're fucking interrupting, Uchiha." Hidan grumbled, his hand still on my waist.

Itachi's glare was like ice as it shot at Hidan. "Come on, Aihime." He didn't even look at me as he spoke to me.

I glared at him. "What do you want, Itachi?"

He turned his icy gaze to me. "I said 'come on.'"

"She doesn't want to fucking go with you." Hidan laughed.

I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous. I couldn't be ordered around, captive or not. And what the fuck did he want, anyway? He probably just wanted to torment me some more… I decided to storm off, leaving them both behind me. I pried Hidan's hand off of me and brushed past him. I gave Itachi another glare as I brushed past him, as well. I wandered down the hall… But where would I go?

Kakuzu had told me to come and see him, he wanted to check on my wounds… where was he at? I looked into some open doors, careful not to appear like I was snooping, before I found him. His door was wide open. He was sitting at a desk doing some sort of paperwork. I knocked on the doorframe. He turned to face me and I realized that he wasn't wearing his mask or hood. His hair was long and a pretty color of brown. It framed a tanned face with a strong jaw and sharp features. Stitches ran along from his mouth to the edges of his face. He was quite handsome.

His strange colored eyes met mine as he spoke. "Aihime. Come in."

I obeyed, almost forgetting how irritated I was at Itachi. He gestured for me to sit down on his bed. I did so without question. He made his way over to me and pushed me to lay down, very gently. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, by my hip. He slowly grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, revealing the bandages around my hips and waist. With a blush I realized that someone had even changed my underwear. He was quiet as he undid the bandages to look at the injuries underneath. I watched him work. There was something about him that put me at ease. He was comforting. Maybe it was the confidence with which he moved, or the wisdom in his eyes. Either way, I was grateful for the sense of stability. I realized that aside from the wound that Itachi had given me on my hip, I had two punctures along my waist. I looked at them questioningly.

"Hidan uses a three bladed scythe. You're lucky that he didn't hit anything vital… He can be quite careless." Kakuzu's deep voice explained my unanswered question.

I hadn't even realized that he had been watching me. He seemed so focused on his task. I wondered if he would give me some other answers…

"Why did your leader decide to have me mended and held alive? Why not just kill me?"

"You're much more valuable alive."

Well, that didn't answer much. I had been told that I wouldn't be subjected to harm, so it's not like they were planning to torture me for information… unless Itachi was lying… which wouldn't surprise me. "Do you know if there are any plans for me?"

"As of now, you're to be kept alive and safe. As long as you don't harm anyone, then no one will harm you."

That was the same thing that Itachi had said. What the hell was going on here?

Kakuzu cleaned my wounds but didn't bother redressing them. They were already healing quite nicely. "They shouldn't scar." He informed me. "They don't need to be bandaged anymore. Just keep them clean and they should be fine in a day or two."

I smiled at him as I sat up. "Thank you."

He nodded in response. After a moment he spoke again. "I noticed an old scar on your chest… It looked like it had been a pretty bad wound. It was surprisingly close to your heart. It's a wonder that it didn't kill you."

I struggled not to cringe. I kept my expression blank and forced a small smile. "Yeah… I've often wondered how I didn't die from it. It really had felt like it had pierced my heart… but, I guess I would be dead right now if it had." I casually laughed it off.

He gave a suspicious nod, watching me carefully.

I tilted my head as I wondered where to go. I could go back to the room that I had woken up in, but I wasn't sure whose it was. And I didn't fancy running into Itachi again. I didn't really want to be alone, either.

"You're welcome to stay in here." Kakuzu broke my train of thought.

Was he a mind reader? "Are you sure that you wouldn't mind?"

He actually smiled at me. It was a soft smile in contrast to his strong face. "I can gather from your expression that you don't like the thought of leaving. And I don't mind your company."

I smiled back at him. He didn't mind my company… it almost sounded like a compliment. "I'd love to stay."

He went back to his desk and resumed his paperwork. I looked around his room. It wasn't decorated, but there were more furnishings than the room I had woken up in. My eyes landed on a bookshelf and I studied it intently.

"Feel free to read whatever you like from the shelves." He spoke again.

Damn. If he wasn't a mind reader then he was insanely observant. I grinned as I made my way to it. I picked up a book and then went back to sit down on the bed. We fell into a comfortable silence as he worked and I read. We stayed like that for hours. It was nice… until a knock at the door broke the tranquility.

I looked up to see Itachi standing in the doorway. His expression was blank.

I fought the urge to groan. Why the hell couldn't he just leave me alone? Did he seriously take this much pleasure in torturing me?

"What do you need?" Kakuzu spoke to Itachi as he turned to face him.

"I was looking for Aihime." Itachi answered simply.

Kakuzu turned his attention to me before speaking to him again. "She doesn't want to see you."

I watched as Itachi's eyes narrowed. I sighed. What could he possibly want?

He ignored Kakuzu and looked back to me. "Aihime, it's late. Go back to my room and go to bed."

It had been his room that I was in? That fucking bastard… How heartless could he be?

"Aihime." Kakuzu returned Itachi's favor and ignored him to look at me. "You can stay in here tonight, if you'd like to."

I was taken aback. He was offering me a safe place to stay? Away from Itachi… But was it truly safe? I felt so exposed here… I wanted to go home. At home I had so many safe places. At home there were so many people that loved me. But here, I was surrounded by strangers, enemies, and the man of my nightmares. Why had I ever left the Leaf Village?

Kakuzu leaned over and brushed a strand of my dark purple hair behind my ear. "I know that this isn't the ideal situation, Aihime. I'm giving you another option, but you don't have to take it. Choose whatever will make you the most comfortable."

I almost wanted to ask if I could have a room of my own, but I hated the idea of being alone… especially in this place. And I doubted that there would be a room for me, anyway. I sighed. "I'd like to stay with you, Kakuzu."

He nodded before turning to Itachi and giving him a hard look.

Itachi gave us both a final glare, cold fire dancing in his eyes, before he stalked away.

* * *

I was in a warm embrace. Sometime in the night, I had cuddled into his bare chest and he had wrapped his arms around me. I had been a bit surprised to see the excessive stitching that covered his body and the strange masks on his back, but he had explained that it was part of his jutsu. I shrugged it off, knowing that it was none of my business. He hadn't made any moves on me, other than the gentle, yet firm, way that he was holding me now. His arms were snug around me and his hands were splayed on my back and uninjured hip. Even in his sleep, he was aware of my injuries. I was content. His company had been enough to keep the nightmares away.

His hand moved up my back and to the side of my face, stroking my hair behind my ear. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

We laid in silence for a while as he continued to stroke my hair. I felt so comfortable in his arms. Without a conscious thought, I began to trace the stitches on his chest with my fingertips. He didn't seem to mind. I felt him kiss the top of my head. It was a little surprising, but it fit the moment.

Maybe being stuck in this place wasn't so bad… Perhaps I could make the best of this situation. After all, Kakuzu and Deidara had been nothing but nice and pleasant. And Hidan had been fun and exciting, if not a bit intimidating. I didn't know much about the others… Except for Itachi. And Itachi was a cold, heartless bastard. But I could ignore him. There were so many other people here to distract me from him. I didn't have to be alone. I refused to feel lonely.

Call me desperate. Call me a whore. But I decided to take a chance. I leaned up and pressed my lips to Kakuzu's. His lips were soft and warm. He immediately reacted and returned the kiss. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he pushed back until our tongues were locked in a sensual battle. His hand ran down my body and began to caress my bare thigh. His skin felt so nice and warm against mine. It wasn't long before he took charge.

He pushed me onto my back and slowly pushed my shirt up over my head, his fingers brushing my skin along the way. His mouth found its way to my breasts and he began covering them in tender, open mouthed kisses. I moaned when he nipped and sucked at my nipple. He started to finger me through my panties and it encouraged my moans. I traced his muscles downward until I reached the hem of his pants. I pushed them down so that I could massage his hard manhood. It was very large, just like the rest of him. He groaned as I ran my fingers up and down his length before grabbing on. He thrust himself into my hand as he continued to tease me. Eventually he grew bored of that and he removed the rest of our clothes, leaving us both naked. He gazed down at me, his eyes pouring over my body.

"You are so beautiful…" his whisper was gruff and soft at the same time.

He didn't waste much time before he positioned himself over me and began plunging in. His hands roamed over my body, softly gripping my curves, mindful of my wounds. I felt complete and total bliss as he touched me. I moved my body against his and my hips met him at every thrust. He was so deep inside of me that it was a wonder I was able to fit him. His body was so much larger than mine as he hovered over me… but it made me feel safe, in a way. I moaned in ecstasy as the pressure inside of me began to build. He tangled a hand in my hair while the other began to play with my clit. It sent me to a new level and I struggled to keep from screaming. I kept my hands on his chest and abs, loving the way his muscles moved beneath his skin. His lips met mine in a heated kiss and I finally exploded with the pleasure, moaning loudly into his mouth. After a few more plunges he joined me in my orgasm.

He stayed hovering over me and his strange eyes met mine as our breathing slowed. "Are you alright?" He whispered softly.

I nodded, a satisfied smile on my face. "I'm more than alright."

* * *

**So, yes, it was Itachi that interrupted Aihime and Hidan. It's too bad that he couldn't stop her and Kakuzu. And she doesn't even understand why he keeps stalking her around…**

**What do you think Itachi will do now that she's been with Kakuzu?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, Aihime is totally oblivious to the idea that Itachi might still care about her… so this chapter may not have gone the way you wanted it to, lol. I'm glad that you're so enthusiastic about the points :) I wish you luck! And sure, you can use it if you want to. I thought it would be a cool way to get feedback and see what people are thinking, and so far it's worked pretty well. And now that I know that you write stories, too, well, I'm gonna have to check them out :D**

**See For, I like to throw some obvious ones out there every once in a while ;D lol. And he was totally pissed at Hidan… and Kakuzu… too bad Aihime can't see why! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**E. Blackbird, hmmm… was it that obvious? Haha! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Childishness

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, See For, Mesip, and puternic! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 14: Childishness

* * *

Kakuzu had let me use his washroom to take a shower. He had even joined me. When we were finished he let me borrow a shirt. It was black and sleeveless but long enough to be a dress. I had to tie it on the side so that my breasts weren't exposed through the large arm holes. He had also left for a moment and come back with another pair of underwear, saying that they were borrowed from Konan, the only woman in the Akatsuki. She must have been the blue haired woman that I saw on my first night here. I assumed it was her underwear that I had been wearing before as well. It was odd to be wearing someone else's underwear, but it was better this than a dirty pair, or none at all. It made me wonder whose shirt I had been wearing before Kakuzu's. After we were clean and dressed we went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, and a pretty red haired man with dark gray eyes were already in the kitchen and adjoining dining room. Deidara was yelling about art being explosive or something.

"Morning, girlie." Hoshigaki was the first to see me from where he was standing in the kitchen. He smiled a sharp toothed smile at me.

"Morning, fish face." I smiled back at him, sweet as could be.

He chuckled back at me, grinning.

Deidara burst into laughter.

Kakuzu led me over to the table and sat me down beside Deidara. Then he went to the kitchen and started filling two plates with food.

"So how did you sleep?" Deidara turned his wide grin on me after his laughter had settled.

"Quite well, actually." I answered him with a sly smile.

He eyed me suspiciously, but let it go as he returned to arguing with the red haired man, whom was sitting across from him, about art. I listened, interested mostly because of their passion on the matter. The way they defended their stances was amusing. Kakuzu gave me a plate of pancakes and sat down beside me with one of his own. I thanked him before I began eating.

"Hey! Good morning, bitch!" Hidan called to me as he entered the kitchen, looking at me over the counter that separated the two rooms. He was grinning like a madman.

I grinned back at him. "Good morning, asshole!"

Deidara stopped his debate with the red head and intervened. "Shut the hell up, Hidan! Un."

"You shut the hell up, you art freak!" Hidan yelled back at him.

"Try and make me, you religious creep!" Deidara stood to his feet to shout.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you both knock it off?"

They both looked at me. Deidara plastered on a smile and sat back down beside me. Hidan chuckled and started gathering food on a plate for himself. Kakuzu and Kisame watched with amusement in their eyes.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, I found myself with Kisame, helping him clean his room. It started when I said that I was bored and he offered to play cards with me, but then he couldn't find the cards… so, here we were, cleaning his ginormous mess, in hopes of maybe finding the cards in the process. Deidara and Sasori, which I learned was the red head's name, had gone out on a mission or something. I found out that Sasori was also the short, lumpy guy, seeing as that was a puppet that he concealed himself in. I wasn't sure where Kakuzu and Hidan had gone off to.

"Dammit, Kisame, this place is a mess!" I threw an empty basket in his direction. "Don't you know the basket is for your dirty laundry?! Ya know… so that you don't throw it all over the room?!" I gestured to the room, which was covered in articles of random clothing.

He threw the basket back at me. "Make yourself useful and clean instead of throwing shit around." He was grinning.

I glared at him, but I was also grinning.

We both began tossing clothes into the basket, until something landed on me. I pulled a pair of boxers off of my head and stared at them. Realizing what they were, I shrieked and tossed them to the side. "That's disgusting!"

He burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him.

"It so is!" He yelled back, still laughing. "And you could have at least tossed them into the basket!"

"Yeah, well, you could have, too!" I crossed my arms.

He laughed harder, holding his stomach. "That's what I was aiming for!"

"Well you have terrible aim!" I pouted.

"It's 'cause you're so damn short! You shouldn't stand next to the basket when you're the same height as it!" He taunted me.

"I am not that short!" I could feel my face getting red.

He continued to laugh at my misfortune. I would never admit it, but it actually was kind of funny… Eventually we finished cleaning and found the cards.

He waltzed over to me and ruffled my hair. "Come on, girlie, let's go."

I can't even remember the last time that I had my hair ruffled… it made me feel small and like a child. It was almost endearing. I smiled up at Kisame. "Okay."

* * *

Kisame and I were in the sitting room playing cards and eating lunch when Itachi walked in. I successfully ignored him. Until Kisame started being obnoxious.

"Hey, girlie, your boyfriend's here!" He chuckled irritatingly.

"He's not my boyfriend, fish face." I grumbled back at him.

I could feel Itachi watching me as he finally spoke. "Aihime, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Oh, so he was actually deciding not to order me around this time. "No." I answered simply, still not looking at him.

"Well, this isn't awkward." Kisame chuckled again.

We continued to play cards in a tense silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Come on, girlie." Kisame grinned at me. "Just talk to the guy."

I glared at him. "I already said no."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't wanna."

"You're being childish."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Girlie."

"Fish face."

Itachi watched our exchange silently and without expression.

"Alright, you short little brat… If you won't get your ass up and talk to him, I'll just leave the two of you alone." He tossed his cards down onto the end table and stood up.

I glared up at him. "You bastard. Sit your ass back down and finish the game."

He grinned at me. "No."

"Kisame! Wait!" I called after him helplessly as he walked away.

When he was out of sight I crossed my arms and pouted. Itachi sat down on the couch in front of me, but I refused to look at him.

"Aihime…" His voice grated on my nerves.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"You fucked him, didn't you?"

His question caught me off guard. I actually dropped my arms to my sides and looked at him. Eventually I figured out what he meant. He was talking about Kakuzu. "Yeah, I did." I smiled. "What's it to you?"

His stare hardened. "How careless of you."

His statement nearly knocked me back. "How careless of me?"

"Yes. You should consider how your decisions affect those who care about you…"

What was he rambling about? "My decisions are none of your business. Everyone who cares about me is back in the Leaf Village…"

"Not everyone…" He leaned forward. "It is my business." He whispered.

He was making me angry. "I don't see how it's any of your business. You made it perfectly clear how much you cared about me when you ran your sword through me and left me alone in a pool of my own blood. So I think I'm allowed to fuck whomever I like."

There was a blur of movement and then he was hovering over me. His cold eyes were staring down at me, cutting like steel through my now quivering teal gaze. His hands were on the cushions on either side of my head, trapping me to the couch.

"Aihime…" His warm breath fanned across my face. "You have no idea what you're saying." His stare was so intense that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Itachi…" All I could do was whisper his name. It came out as more of a pant.

He leaned in so that his face was inches from mine, his lips just a breath away. My heart was beating faster than I cared to admit. I struggled to gather my senses. I focused on my breathing… or at least I tried to. After a few moments, I spoke again. Even though he was so close that he made it hard for me to think.

"Itachi, you were the one who left me… after I begged to come with you, even after you massacred your clan, even after you left your brother all alone… And still, you left me. You fucking stabbed me. And you left me." Tears stung the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them show.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Aihime…" His voice was so soft that it was barely audible. "I wish that you had never followed me that night."

Anger bubbled up inside of me. "You're blaming me for this?!" I raised my hands to push him off of me, but he grabbed my wrists and held them down at my sides.

"I will never be able to express how much it hurt me to do what I had to that night…" He buried his face into my neck, his head resting on my shoulder.

"How much it hurt _you_?" I spoke through gritted teeth. "What about how much it hurt me? Or how much it hurt Sasuke? Do you even understand the pain that you put us through, Itachi?"

"I understand all too well…" He mumbled into my neck.

"Dammit, Itachi." I didn't understand why he sounded so regretful. The tone in his voice was heartbreaking. "Please…" I felt my voice cracking. "Please tell me why…"

"I want to, Aihime. I really do." His thumbs brushed against the skin on my wrists where he was still holding them down. "Especially now that you're here with me…" I felt his lips against my neck as they moved.

I shuddered in his grasp. "Then tell me, Itachi. I'm here with you… even though I don't really understand why. So just tell me. Please."

He sighed. His breath on my neck gave me shivers. He stayed still for a few more moments before he finally moved to look me in the eye. "Come on." He pulled me up and led me to his room, never releasing his grasp from me, as if he were afraid that I would run away at any moment.

* * *

**Itachi was definitely unhappy about Aihime being with Kakuzu… and now he's confronted her, and it's led to something else… So, what do you think Itachi will tell Aihime?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, congrats! Lol. Though I'm not quite sure that sabotage is possible… I read your Itachi story, now I'm just waiting for an update! :) And, as you can see, Itachi did not kill Kakuzu… lol. But Aihime did get to tell him off when he got all mad about it! And sigh, a kiss would have been so dreamy… but, alas, it does not fit into the story just yet. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! And I'm looking forward to your answer, so make sure that you think about it ;)**

**Bella-swan11, it really is a complicated situation isn't it? Hmm…**

**Ali Kaulitz, thank you! I'm glad that you think so :) It's definitely going in that direction, but it will be complicated along the way… In fact, I already have it written, it's just a matter of getting there :)**

**See For, you're so right! As usual, lol ;) **

**Mesip, lol, I pictured Itachi like freaking out while brooding… and it made me laugh.**

**Guest, thank you!**

**puternic, thank you so much! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Itachi kind of told her, but he was sort of subtle about it… and… yeah… I already have the chapter with her and "you know who" written… lol.**


	15. Chapter 15: Understanding Sorrow

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran and See For!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Understanding Sorrow

* * *

My heart was beating with anticipation. Itachi had sat us both down on his bed so that we were facing each other. It seemed like hours had passed, but I knew that was unrealistic. He was staring at me with a thoughtful expression. I was trying to wait patiently. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"I had to do it." He paused before continuing. "There was no other choice."

I didn't say anything. Even though my insides were screaming to demand to know more, I waited… which was hard, since I had never been a very patient person.

He was watching me very intently, and I could tell that he was trying to gather his thoughts. "Things were so different back then… I had contemplated every possible option leading to every possible outcome… and there was only one way that would keep the Leaf Village safe… as well as Sasuke. And you."

My impatience was wearing on me. "Itachi, you're not making sense."

He let out a deep sigh. "Aihime… my clan was going to rebel against the Leaf Village. They had been planning it for quite some time… if they had been allowed to go through with it, then there would have been a terrible war. They had to be stopped. And I was the only one who could do it."

I tried to let it all sink in, but my brain didn't seem to want to comprehend it all. I knew Itachi's parents… they had been like family to me… how could they be capable of a rebellion? "So you took it upon yourself to kill your entire clan?"

"Not exactly. Since I realized that it was the best way, and the way with the least amount of bloodshed, I made a deal with the village elders… I would assassinate my clan and leave the village as a criminal. That way, my brother would be protected from the discordance of our clan, and I would take all of the blame."

I had to remind myself to breathe. And breathe again. Could that possibly true? What kind of fucked up deal was that? Surely Lord Third…

"Lord Third was not happy with my decision, but he allowed me to make it, since he knew that I did not make it lightly." Itachi interrupted my thoughts, as if he could read them. "He agreed to protect Sasuke. And to never tell him, or you, the truth."

There were so many trains of thought going through my head that it was hard to catch onto one. One word, more than any other, kept repeating... it was like a loud echo, resounding louder and louder… Why? "Why didn't you tell me back then?" I met his eyes, giving him a hard look. "Back then… we discussed things. We figured things out together. We were a team, Itachi… I loved you. I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. We shared everything. We shared hopes, dreams, pains… Why? Why didn't you share this with me? Why didn't you let me help you?"

A new expression lit his eyes as he looked at me. "Aihime… you loved me?"

I sighed. "Of course I did, Itachi…"

He stared at me for several long moments. And then he placed his hands on my shoulders, maintaining a deep gaze into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Aihime… but I was bearing a heavy weight… and I didn't want to burden you. I didn't want to bring you any pain." He mumbled softly, still staring into my eyes.

"Itachi…" I sighed his name. "I would have been more than happy to share your weight. And to say that you didn't want to bring me any pain… well… that's just laughable. Because I endured pain. I endured so much fucking pain…. because you left me with a big gaping hole in my chest. Not from the sword, but from where you ripped my damn heart out and shredded it into miniscule pieces. If you had just let me help you… let me come with you… then I would have been happy. Or at least maybe I wouldn't have been so fucking empty and pathetic for all of these years."

He seemed taken aback by my words. And then his hands tightened their grip on my shoulders. "Aihime…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. But eventually, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I never imagined that my leaving would affect you this way. I never stopped to think what it would do to you. I guess I didn't realize that you loved me… the same way that I have always loved you." His eyes were blazing with emotion. It had been a long time since I had seen him this way… so raw and alive.

I took a deep breath. "How could you not realize, Itachi? It's not like I hid my feelings from you. It's true that I never came right out and proclaimed my love for you… but I wanted to come with you, even after everything, for fuck's sake. That should have been enough for you to see." Wait a minute… "You loved me, too?"

He rested his forehead against mine. "I never stopped loving you, Aihime…"

I couldn't speak. My empty chest clenched, as if trying to stop my heart from beating, only to remind me that I didn't have one… Not one that I could feel, anyway.

"Leaving you behind nearly killed me." He nearly choked as he swallowed. "The act that I put on to push you away… the look on your face… the tears in your eyes… I thought that I would lose myself to tears as I watched you fall to your knees at my betrayal." He struggled to steady his breathing. "I had dreamed of loving you for the rest of my life… of making you happy. And then I was forced to hurt you."

"You did more than hurt me… you broke me." I couldn't keep the truth from coming from my mouth. "I loved you more than anything in the world. When you left, you took all of the love that I had to give. I'm afraid that I'm not the same person that I was. And if you took the time to get to know who I am now, then I really don't think that you would love me anymore…" The thought that Itachi could want me… could love me… it just seemed so unreal. I couldn't believe it.

Itachi shook his head before I had even finished speaking. "I don't care about all of that. I've loved you from the beginning, Aihime. And now, to find out that you loved me, too… I just can't ignore that."

"Well… it doesn't matter anymore." I pulled away from him. "Like I said, I'm not the same person that I was. And clearly, you're not the same person either." I stood up from the bed and faced away from him, unable to bring myself to look at him right now.

"Aihime, please…"

I cut him off before he could continue. "No, Itachi. Even if you did explain your thought process as to why you did what you did… Even if you say you did it for the village and for Sasuke, with Lord Third's approval… I will never understand why you chose to hide it from me. And you will never understand what it did to me. Because of you I've been unable to trust anyone. I've been unable to love anyone. I've had to learn to live as a broken, empty shell. I've been whoring myself around to anyone who takes notice since you left… because it's the perfect way to fill the void that you carved out in me when you broke my heart, Itachi." My fists clenched at my sides and I was fighting back my tears. "And I can't understand why you would hurt Sasuke the way that you did… why you would say the things that you said and fill him with so much hate and anger… making revenge his sole purpose… There are so many things that don't make sense, Itachi!" A sob managed to escape my throat, and I made a move to flee the room… but two strong arms wrapped around me, and I found myself being cradled against a firm chest, locked in a comforting embrace.

"Aihime…" His voice was gentle, mingling in with my soft cries. "If I broke you, then it's my fault. You loved me, and I left you. So… since I broke you… then I'm going to fix you."

I was tense in his arms. "I'm not sure that I can be fixed, Itachi."

"I can fix you, Aihime." His voice was steadfast and determined. "I _will_ fix you."

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to think. I had spent these last several years hating him for everything that he had done… and now he was telling me that he had done it for the village. But could that really be true? It just didn't seem possible… And to think that he loved me… Itachi really loved me? None of this seemed real. And there were still so many unanswered questions. My head was flooding with all of my thoughts, and I just couldn't sort through them.

I stayed in his arms for a while, feeling ashamed that I was actually comfortable in his embrace. Finally, I decided that it was time to pull away. My mind was reeling, and I needed to get away from him… I knew that I would not be able to sort out my thoughts, and being with him wasn't helping. There was just too much to think about. And I didn't want to think right now. I decided that I needed a distraction… and I knew just where to find it. Without another word I began to walk to the door, but he caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"To find a distraction." I answered honestly.

"A distraction?" He turned us so that he could look me in the eye again.

I nodded, not feeling like explaining it to him.

He shook his head. "It's getting late. We'll go to bed."

I tilted my head. He seriously wanted me to stay in here with him? There was no way that I could handle that right now… As much as I hated the thought, right now, I just needed to be away from him. "I can't stay with you, Itachi." I pulled from his hold and continued to the door, but in a blur of movement he blocked it.

He stood in front of me, his eyes suddenly cold as they stared down at me. "I'm not going to let you leave, Aihime… not to get fucked by another Akatsuki bastard."

I gaped up at him. Was he really trying to stop me? "You can't tell me what to do, Itachi." I spat the words with incredulity. "And I already told you… I can fuck whomever I like."

"And I'm telling you no." His stance was unwavering.

My fists clenched at my sides. "And who are you to tell me no?"

He didn't say anything. He only continued to stare at me with his cold eyes.

"I'll do what I want, Itachi. I'll do _who_ I want. Now, move..." My chakra flared threateningly around me, "…before I move you."

"Are you really happy… with just a casual fuck?" His question caught me off guard. And he continued before I had a chance to answer. "Do you really enjoy fucking whatever you can and calling it a distraction?"

"Fucking is the perfect distraction. My promiscuous activities are _my_ choice. And I'm perfectly happy with my choices. They've always been something that I've enjoyed." It was the truth… but I think that I said it because I was angry... angry at him for telling me that he loved me, when he had left me… How could he leave me?

A knock at the door distracted us both from our stare down. Begrudgingly, Itachi was forced to answer it. Kisame was standing on the other side, his head tilted and a strange grin on his face. I used the opportunity to dash out of the room, but not before Itachi grabbed my arm. I had made it only halfway out of the door. I turned to glare at him. He glared right back at me. His grip was bruising, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of a flinch.

"Heh." Kisame chuckled awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something, here?"

He knew damn well that he was. That's why he had come. Without looking away from me, Itachi let me go… reluctantly… after giving my arm one final squeeze. I jerked away from him and swept off down the hall.

I was livid with anger. How dare he try to stop me? Where did he find the audacity? He had only just come back into my life… with stupid excuses and ridiculous proclamations. And I still couldn't seem to sort through my muddled thoughts. Dammit!

This called for a bigger distraction.

* * *

**I had three different versions of this chapter written… and after reading the reviews and considering where I want the story to go, I decided to go with this one. So, this time, everyone that answered got 5 points. **

**So, who do you think she'll use for a distraction? 5 points if you guess the right guy!**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, he told her mostly everything, but there will definitely be some more conversations to be had… ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**See For, he told her the truth, but omg, she can't handle the truth! Lol. And yeah there isn't much of a chance for her to get away from the Akatsuki right now… she knows way too much. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Bella-swan11, I suppose that only time will tell… both of the Uchiha brothers are important to her, but in very different ways.**


	16. Chapter 16: Distraction

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, See For, ArtRat, unknownher, and cathyscloud9! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 16: Distraction

* * *

I waltzed down the hallway, feeling especially empty... so empty that I felt heavy. I searched the open doorways, hoping that the one I was looking for had left his door open. I whispered a thank you to the air when I found him. I knocked on the doorway, trying not to grin as I watched him digging through his dresser drawers and muttering to himself.

He didn't look up as he answered the knock. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Hmmm…" I leaned against the doorway. "I expected a more interesting greeting than that… but I guess you just aren't all that original."

His purple eyes darted up to meet mine as he realized it was me standing at the door. A wide grin spread across his face. "Oh, bitch… I didn't know that it was you there."

"Oh, asshole… maybe you should look before you shout." I grinned back at him.

He abandoned his dresser and stalked over to me. He stood in front of me so that he could loom over me. He seemed to like doing that. He lifted a hand and placed it on the side of my neck, his fingers in my hair. His palm felt warm against my skin. "So… Tell me why you're here." His grin was so provoking, his purple eyes burning.

"You know exactly why I'm here." I sounded breathless.

He leaned further in, his face hovering above mine. "I want to hear you say it." He whispered dangerously.

I took a breath and bit my lip before answering. Mustering my courage, I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "I want you to fuck me."

He growled and fisted his hand into my hair. He yanked my head back from his ear and crushed his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. His other hand wound around my body and gripped my ass. He sucked and bit at my lips before forcing his tongue into my mouth. He was shirtless, only wearing his pants, so I moved my hands to trace the muscles in his chest. Our tongues waged war in our mouths. He lifted me up with the hand that was on my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He shut the door with his foot and then carried me over to his bed. We fell onto it, him landing roughly on top of me.

He ripped the shirt from my body and began to kiss my neck as he literally ripped my underwear to shreds. I moaned when he found the weak spot on my neck. I moaned louder when he bit down on it and began to suck harshly. His hand roamed to my warmth and without warning he plunged three fingers inside.

"Oh, fuck!" I yelped.

He chuckled. "I've gotta get you ready for me, bitch."

I glared at him as I adjusted to the feeling. His other hand started pinching my nipple as his mouth met mine. It wasn't long before I was moaning again. His fingers were like torturous magic. He strategically curled them one after the other inside of me as he moved them in and out. I was trembling at his touch. He began to chuckle as I moaned into his mouth. My hips rotated and moved with his hand, barely able to contain the pleasure. Just as I was about to reach my climax, he stopped everything and stood up from the bed.

"Oh, you fucking bastard…" I muttered through my heavy breathing.

He laughed in amusement. "Calm down, bitch. I'll have you screaming soon enough."

He removed his pants so that he was completely naked and climbed back onto the bed. I eyed his manhood. It was one of the biggest that I had ever seen. He pulled my legs onto his shoulders and thrust himself deeply inside of me. I couldn't keep myself from moaning as he stretched my insides to their limit.

"Ah, fuck!" I screamed as he thrust his hips against mine.

"That's right, bitch. Scream for me." He grinned cockily down at me.

He gripped my hair and pulled it hard as he began to pound ruthlessly into me. His mouth ran over my body, leaving bite marks here and there. I ran my fingers into his silver hair and tugged it to relieve some of the intensity that I was feeling. He groaned at the feeling. I continued to scream at every thrust. The extreme pleasure that I felt as he rammed into me was incredible. He was slamming into me so hard that my head was hitting the headboard, but his hand pulled my head back by my hair each time. It was sensational. Not to mention that his dick was going so deeply inside of me that I could have sworn he was reaching an untouched level. And with my legs over his shoulders he was at the perfect angle, running along my front wall and hitting my spot every time that he went in and out. My body moved against him, causing him to groan and bite down into my skin. I was screaming incoherently, holding on for dear life, overwhelmed by pure fucking pleasure. I swear I saw stars when my orgasm finally exploded around me.

"Mhm, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed as my nails dug into his scalp and back, seeking alleviation from the fierce climax that I was experiencing.

"Yeah, bitch! Take it!" He yelled as he pounded into me a few more times before releasing himself into me.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. Blood was smeared over both of us. My wounds were bleeding slightly, but they weren't too bad. There was also blood coming from a few bite marks on my body, some scratches on Hidan, and a bite on Hidan's shoulder… I didn't even remember biting him, but it was clearly my doing.

"Damn, bitch… who knew you'd be such a good fuck?" He leaned up to smirk down at me.

I smiled up at him. "You fucking asshole…"

He arched a brow. "Fuck you in the asshole?"

I widened my eyes, but there was no time to react. He grinned devilishly before flipping me onto my stomach and then bending me over onto my knees. I screamed and bit the pillow when he plunged his dick into my ass. He laughed maniacally and continued his assault, his large hands holding a bruising grip on my hips. Luckily he was lubricated from the juices of our orgasms. But still, it hurt like hell. When the sharp pain turned into a dull ache I stopped biting the pillow.

"Ah, you fucking bastard! I hate you!" I partly groaned, mostly yelled at him.

He laughed, amused by my pain. "Yeah, yeah… I hate you too, bitch."

Eventually the pain subsided and I actually began to enjoy the feeling. I started to moan and move my ass against him, meeting him at every plunge. He released his hold from my hips, moving one hand to tangle into my hair and pull my head back while the other moved to my center and began to finger me in an oh so pleasurable way. I groaned at the overwhelming feelings, drowning in the satisfaction.

"Yeah, bitch… you know you like it…" He grunted with every thrust, barely managing to get the words out in between his sounds of enjoyment.

I decided to amuse him, so I played along. "Yeah, asshole. I fucking like it." I groaned excessively. "Fuck me harder."

"Hell yeah, bitch!" He yelled excitedly.

The pace of his thrusts increased and he started to pound into me harder and harder. I had to push off of the bed to keep meeting him thrust for thrust. His fingers kept rhythm with us as they played with my clit, sending me over the edge. His other hand wound tighter into my hair and pulled my head further back. My groans turned to screams as I approached another climax. It wasn't long before I was overwhelmed with another exploding orgasm. He was quick to follow, again releasing himself inside of me. Again, we collapsed, this time side by side. I struggled to catch my breath. This sex was unlike any that I had ever had before. It was exactly what I had needed.

Hidan gathered the blanket and tossed it over both of us. "Damn, bitch… I don't even wanna cover you up. You're just too fucking gorgeous."

I rolled to my side so that I could look at him.

He was smirking happily. "You really are a damn good fuck."

I grinned back at him. "You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled before slinging his arm around me and pulling me into his side. "Close those pretty eyes and go to sleep before I fuck you again, you damn bitch."

I laughed as I snuggled into him. "Shut the hell up before I take you up on that offer, you stupid asshole."

And then I slept like a rock.

* * *

**So, it was Hidan… hmmm… How do you think Itachi will react to this one?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, I'd say Hidan is a good distraction, lol… and thank you! I tried! :)**

**See For, lol, right again! ;)**

**ArtRat, thank you! I've never written a threesome… I may have to try it… hmm… now I'm wondering how I could fit it in, lol.**

**unknownher, aww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :)**

**cathyscloud9, thank you for the review! As you can see, Hidan definitely made for the distraction :) I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the story!**


	17. Chapter 17: Self-Doubt

**5 points to cathyscloud9, See For, and To'M'L Kuran! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Self-Doubt

* * *

I woke up before Hidan. I decided to make use of the opportunity. I untangled myself from him and lifted the blankets. I smiled to myself as licked his manhood. He let out a soft groan in his sleep. I continued to lick him until he was nice and hard. Then I took him into my mouth. His groaning became more aware and his fingers wove their way into my hair. His body tensed beneath me.

"Oh, fuck, bitch…" He groaned deeply. "This is one hell of a way to wake up."

I smiled as I bobbed my head, licking and sucking along the way. I used my fingertips to caress his balls, making him groan even more. His hands gripped my hair and his hips began to thrust against my mouth, forcing me to deep throat him. He was so big that I nearly gagged, but I managed. I increased my pace a little at a time until his groans became animalistic and he was yanking my hair so much that it hurt, in a very good way. His entire body was shaking before it finally tensed and he came into my mouth. I swallowed and his hot, thick seed ran satisfyingly down my throat. He had a rich, delightful taste. I sat up and looked down at him as I licked the trail that ran down the corner of my lip, a small smirk on my face.

He watched me with a grin. "Dammit, bitch… Thank Jashin I found you… You're the best fuck I've ever had."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down before rolling us over and covering my body with his. We had another round of fun before we took a shower… where we had, not surprisingly, a whole other round.

* * *

Apparently Hidan didn't wear shirts that often, so he didn't have that many of them. He let me choose one to borrow, though. I ended up with a dark red, long sleeved sweat shirt. It went down to my mid thighs. Unfortunately, he refused to help me with my underwear situation, so I was forced to go commando. He was at least nice enough to help me clean my wounds. I was happy to see that they were almost completely healed. Though, I had earned some new ones… but they were only minor bites and scratches… and bruises… which I expected to heal before the days end. Eventually we were heading for the kitchen, his arm around my waist.

"Hey, girlie!" Kisame called as soon as he saw me, a happy smile on his face. He always seemed to have an eye on me.

I smiled back at him. "Good morning, fish face!"

Hidan and I walked into the kitchen and he let go of my waist. Kisame was in there so he handed me a plate of food and walked with me to the table. I sat between him and Kakuzu. Hidan sat across from me.

"How are your injuries?" Kakuzu asked as soon as I was situated.

"They're much better." I smiled appreciatively at him.

He eyed me skeptically. "Are you sure?" He turned to glare at Hidan. "And have you acquired any new ones?" He was still talking to me as he glared at the silver haired man.

I struggled not to giggle at the implications. "Nothing serious…"

"Lay the fuck off, Kakuzu!" Hidan laughed darkly. "I didn't fuck her up too bad!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes but dropped the subject. I felt his hand on my leg, his fingers brushing soothingly along my thigh. It felt nice.

As I ate, my mind wandered. "So where does this food come from? The only person that I've ever seen cook is Deidara… and isn't he gone on a mission or something?"

Kisame laughed, almost choking on his food. "Deidara? We're lucky he didn't burn the fucking kitchen down."

"That's what I said." Kakuzu mumbled.

Kisame swallowed his food before explaining. "Konan cooks the meals. She takes hers and leader's food to their room when she's done."

"Oh." I nodded.

I was becoming increasingly distracted with Kakuzu's hand on my thigh. It was moving further up and inward. I gasped when he reached my core. His fingertips brushed my moist entrance teasingly.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Just as I suspected…" His breath was warm and enticing.

Kisame eyed us suspiciously, but Kakuzu just returned to eating with his free hand, smiling with amusement as he continued to torture me with his fingers, his fingertips swirling slowly around my clit and entrance. It was an effort not to moan at his touch. I couldn't even bite my lip, because that would also look obvious. I struggled not to squirm at the feeling.

A loud grunt echoed through the room, drawing my attention. I looked up to see Itachi watching me with the expressionless gaze that I had grown to know. I felt my face get hot as the blush rose to my cheeks. Kakuzu did not stop his discreet assault, which I did not doubt that Itachi noticed. I'm sure that Kakuzu knew that Itachi knew, because he chose that moment to actually plunge his finger inside of me. I had to fake a cough to cover the moan that threatened to escape. I feared that Itachi was not fooled. And dammit… neither was Kisame, because he burst into laughter. Hidan even caught on because he started grinning at me from across the table. My blush deepened from a light pink to a dark red. I wanted to bang my head onto the table. To prove his point, or to make things worse, I'm not sure… Kakuzu pulled his finger from me and licked my juices from it. I thought I might die.

"Hey, I want a taste!" Hidan yelled obnoxiously.

"You've already had one this morning." Kakuzu waved him off.

"Well I want another!" Hidan glared at him.

I crossed my arms onto the table and let my head fall into them, hiding my face from view.

"Alright, alright, that's enough…" Kisame finally intervened. "Leave my little girlie alone, or I'll kill every one of you fuckers." He snickered as he threatened their lives.

I drowned out all of their words as they continued to yell back and forth, wishing that I was far, far away from here. When the noise finally died down, I decided to peek from my arms to look around. They had all left… all except for Itachi. He was sitting across from me, eyeing me carefully as he ate his food. After an eternity of silence, he spoke.

"Still enjoying your choices?" His voice was soft, but it held a dangerous undertone.

"I was until you walked in…" I mumbled. I sat up straight, taking a deep breath to compose myself. "You have a knack for destroying my self-confidence… and making me doubt myself." I whispered as I avoided eye contact.

"That's not my intention…" He sighed. "Well, aside from the self-doubt, perhaps… because what you're doing is just so…" He broke off and sighed again. "Aihime, you should be with someone that loves you."

I glared at him. "Like you?" I spoke the words sarcastically. "And who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

His gaze sharpened. "I _am_ someone that loves you, Aihime… whether you want to accept it or not."

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me if I still find that hard to believe."

He reached out and touched my cheek. "Aihime. Why can't you see that you deserve so much better?"

Whoa. That sounded familiar. And while I appreciated the sentiment from him, I still did not like anyone telling me what I deserved. I knew what I wanted. I deserved to have what I wanted. Didn't I? "I don't want to have this conversation again."

He arched a questioning brow at me, letting his hand drop. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, almost smiling. "I've already had it… with your brother."

He widened his eyes as he registered the information. "Sasuke…" Then an actual smile formed on his face. "Thank you." He met my eyes. "Thank you for taking care of him… for all of these years."

"I didn't do it for you." My answer was a little snappier than I intended. I made an effort to soften my attitude. "I did it for Sasuke. After all, someone had to take care of him…" I only realized what I'd said too late, after the hurt look crossed his eyes. It made a sharp pain spark in my empty chest. "Itachi…" I mumbled.

He composed himself quickly, the cold look glazing over the flash of pain. "Don't worry about it." He muttered beneath his breath.

I sighed. He actually seemed concerned for Sasuke… he actually seemed bothered by the reminder that he had left him… then why had he left him the way that he did? I simply couldn't understand… Again, I wanted to bang my head against the table.

Itachi finished his breakfast and stood to leave the room.

"Wait." I called out, against my own better judgment.

He stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

I sighed. "Itachi… There are still so many things that I don't understand… But I was hoping… that maybe… you could answer some questions."

He let out a breath. "I can't guarantee your answers… but ask, and I'll answer what I can."

I nodded, figuring that was the best that I would get from him. He had said that he'd done everything for the village and for mine and Sasuke's safety… So after a lot of time spent in grueling consideration, I still couldn't understand why he had left the way that he did… Why it had been necessary to break Sasuke and me before fleeing… "If what you say is true, and you were protecting the village, as well as Sasuke and me… then why did you leave Sasuke? You said so many hurtful things to him… You filled him with so much hate and anger. You gave him a consuming need for revenge. You abandoned him. Tell me why that was necessary."

A sigh escaped his lips. "He loved me so much… I had to turn that love into hate, so that he wouldn't come after me. And I thought that if he made me his goal, then he would become strong… And I knew that he would never be alone… because you were there to take care of him."

Something inside of me ached for Itachi… he just looked so lonely… and suddenly I could see that heavy burden that he had been talking about… weighing down on him. I stood up and slowly closed the distance between us, watching as he turned around and his eyes lifted to gaze at me. I touched his jawline with my fingertips. His skin was soft and cool to the touch.

"…And what about me?" I whispered. After hearing why he had left Sasuke the way that he did… I suspected that he had left me in the same way. "When you ran your sword through me… when you told me that I didn't mean anything to you… was it to push me away?"

"Aihime…" He murmured my name softly as he lifted his hand to caress my cheek. "I never meant any of that… I wish that I had known how you felt back then… I wish that I had told you that I love you… I wish that I had told you everything."

"If I were a genie, Itachi, then you would have just used up all of your wishes…" I forced a small smile as I looked up at him, my fingers still softly touching the skin along his jaw.

His other hand wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "It's too bad that wishes won't fix anything…"

I had fought so hard to tell myself that he was lying… but that hardly seemed possible now. I could tell that he still loved his brother dearly… so, at the very least, he wasn't lying about that. I was still rather skeptical about whether or not he loved _me_, though… After all, who could love a whore?

I let out a heavy breath and pulled away from him. "You're right, Itachi… wishes won't fix anything." I walked away from him, already wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, by myself, brewing in my own miserable thoughts and trying to muster the courage to go and talk to Itachi when Deidara and Sasori came into the room.

I looked up at them, forcing a smile. "Hey guys, welcome back."

"Hey, beautiful! Un." Deidara bounded over to me happily, carrying lots of bags, and sat down next to me.

Sasori didn't say anything, but he exited his puppet and also came to sit next to me. He was also carrying bags.

I looked back and forth between the two of them questioningly.

Deidara was grinning from ear to ear. "We got you a surprise! Un."

Sasori reached out and captured a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"What is it?" I continued my smile as my curiosity grew.

Deidara opened up one of the bags to reveal several new articles of clothing. "We got you a whole new wardrobe! Un." He proclaimed excitedly.

"You'll like what I picked out, better." Sasori said smoothly as he opened up one of the bags that he was holding.

"Like hell! You don't have any taste! Un. Your style is terrible!" Deidara snapped at him.

"My style is much classier than your garish preferences." Sasori answered him without looking at him.

I ignored them both as they continued to argue and started looking through the bags. There were so many different things to choose from. He wasn't kidding when he said that they had gotten me a whole wardrobe. It was amazing. And they had even thought to get me some underwear. I was unimaginably grateful for that, in spite of the fact that there was some pretty obscene lingerie mixed in.

"Awww… Thank you, guys!" I interrupted them, a beaming smile on my face.

They stopped arguing long enough to look at me. Deidara was returning my smile. Even Sasori was smiling softly at me.

* * *

**Awww, Deidara and Sasori got Aihime some clothes of her own :) But she doesn't have a room of her own… so where do you think she'll keep her new clothes?**

* * *

**cathyscloud9, lol, I'm glad that you approve :) Itachi would be more likely to do your second guess, but not quite yet… but since you were right, just early, I went ahead and gave you the 5 points ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**See For, he definitely isn't thrilled, and yeah, I'd say he's jealous, too, lol. He'll be going after her soon enough ;)**

**unknownher, thank you so much! I love the compliments :D Your question about feelings though… you were asking about Hidan, right? Let's see… I think Hidan really only likes her for a good lay… lol. But we'll see ;)**

**To'M'L Kuran, I don't think violent reactions would bode well, lol. But yeah, I think he subtly hints that he's better for her than anyone :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Dreams and Reality

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie! 3 points to See For and cathyscloud9! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dreams and Reality

* * *

It had occurred to me that I had absolutely nowhere to put my new clothes. I didn't have a space of my own here… so I went to the one person that I actually wanted to see right now. I thought that I could use this as an excuse. I knocked on his door, all of the bags in tow. He answered and stared down at me with a blank look in his eye, at least until he noticed all of the bags.

"What is all of that?" He finally asked.

My fake smile fought its way onto my face. "Deidara and Sasori got some clothes for me."

He stared at me and the bags, but didn't say anything else.

I cleared my throat, awkwardly. "And, well, um… I don't really have anywhere to put them…"

He took the bags from me and walked back into his room, leaving the door open. "Come on." He called over his shoulder.

I followed him in and shut the door behind me.

He dumped the bags onto his bed and eyed the clothes. He picked up a set of lingerie, one that was a shimmery purple silk with black lace. It looked like it would barely cover anything. He stretched it between his index fingers and arched a brow at me, a smirk forming on his face.

I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. "Itachi!" I walked over to take the lingerie from him.

He pulled them up out of my reach. "Haven't you been in need of some undergarments?" He was nearly grinning with mischievousness.

"Yeah, but nothing that extravagant!"

He actually smirked at me as he spun the shimmering contraption around his finger. "Ah, but I think that these would suit you quite well…"

Butterflies danced in my stomach. Was I imagining the suggestive look in his eye?

"Come on… Try them on…"

No, I sure as hell was not imagining it. His eyes were sparkling with a provocative playfulness. I bit my lip as I watched him. He looked so sexy standing there, lingerie in his fingers, a lecherous vibe coming from him in waves.

I bit my lip. "You wanna see me wearing them?"

He walked closer to me. He kept the lingerie out of my reach, but leaned down to whisper into my ear. "I would love to see you wearing them, Aihime… sprawled out on my bed… moaning in pleasure… and calling out my name…"

His words left me breathless. I didn't know what the hell had gotten into him, but I liked it. "I'll wear whatever the hell you want me to, Itachi…" I struggled to get the words out. I was putty in his hands.

He hummed under his breath. "I like the sound of that…" He brushed his lips against my neck. "In fact, after I see you wearing the lingerie… I'd like to see you wearing me." His warm breath fanned over my skin.

I shivered in delight. I was immobilized with the excitement and anticipation. I forced myself to take a breath. "I'd like that…"

He pulled away to smirk down at me. He brushed my hair behind my ear. Then he held up the lingerie. "So then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

I had gone into his washroom to change. I had checked my wounds and was happy to see that they were barely even visible anymore. Then I had dressed in the lingerie that Itachi had picked out. I was currently staring at myself in the mirror. I had never worn anything like this. The purple silk barely covered my breasts and womanhood. My ass cheeks were partially exposed in the back. It shimmered when I moved. The lace accented my curves. Black ribbons crossed over my stomach and back, connecting the pieces together. I also wore a sheer black robe with half-sleeves that glided elegantly down to my ankles in the back but only reached to my knees in the front. It was completely see through, so I left it open. My curves were all accentuated perfectly, flaunted in the right places. I couldn't believe that I could look like this… so sexy. And yet I still felt so nervous. This was Itachi, for crying out loud!

A knock on the washroom door broke me from my thoughts. "Come on, Aihime." Itachi coaxed from the other side. "You've had plenty of time to change." I could still hear the seductive smirk in his voice.

"But Itachi…" I whined playfully. "I'm not sure about this…"

"Aihime…" He mocked my whining. "You said that you would wear whatever I wanted."

"I never said that I'd show it to you!" I stuck my tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see.

"On the contrary… I said that I wanted to see you wearing it, and then I wanted to see you wearing me... And you said that you'd like that." There was triumph in his voice.

I glared at the door between us. Dammit. Why did he have to pay attention to everything that was said during our conversation? Jeez… I couldn't lie to myself. I was excited. Itachi was waiting on the other side of this door for me. But I was also nervous beyond all reason. After all, it was freaking Itachi waiting for me! Itachi… back when we were younger, and I was still innocent, I had fantasized about us being together like this… about him wanting me. And now here we were, and he really wanted me. It made me feel young and unused. It all felt new and exciting again. I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. He was everything. I took a deep breath and I opened the door.

I watched his eyes widen as they focused on my body. His gaze raked over me, taking it all in. I struggled not to squirm as he observed me, slowly looking me up and down. After what felt like forever, he spoke.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." His voice was low and husky.

A real smile found its way to my face as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "You think so?"

"Definitely." He smiled softly. "You are the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen."

I bit my lip. He really thought that I was beautiful. I had been told that countless times before, but it never really meant anything to me… at least not until he said it. When Itachi said it, then I truly felt beautiful. He reached out and touched me, his hands finding the flesh on my waist. His fingers were soft as they brushed against me, his palms warm as he pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to my neck and I shuddered as they grazed my skin.

"Aihime…" He mumbled into my neck.

I exhaled slowly. I ached to touch him… so I reached out and ran my hands from his wrists, all the way up his arms, and to his well-formed biceps. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but I could still feel his muscles and the warmth of his skin beneath it. I moved my hands to his back and pulled my body closer to his. I felt him smile into my neck. I actually felt awkward. I knew that I wanted him, but for the first time, I didn't know how to express myself… I was just too nervous. This meant too much.

"Itachi..." I whispered his name. I wanted to tell him how I felt… He was rekindling feelings in me that had died ages ago. I had long stopped believing that I could feel this way. But he was capable of stirring it all up in an incredible way.

He pulled his head from my neck and his eyes gazed into mine. They were burning with passion. I found it hard to breathe. One hand stayed on my waist, gripping it gently, yet firmly, while the other hand lifted up to cup my cheek, his fingers reaching into my hair. I leaned into his palm as I stared back into his eyes, loving the way his skin felt against mine.

"I love you, Aihime… I have always loved you. I will always love you." His soft voice grew firmer with each word, his hands gripping me tighter. "I loved you then. I love you now. I will love you forever."

And then his lips came crashing down onto mine, joining us into our first kiss. It was so soft, warm, and tender… and yet it was filled with so much passion and meaning. There wasn't a doubt left in me. I believed every word that he said. Everything that we had felt over these years was poured into this one kiss. We melded into each other, connecting on every level. This was truly the best kiss that I had ever had.

I was breathless when we finally parted. I looked up at him, wishing that this moment would never end. And suddenly I realized something… "Itachi, I love you, too… I've always loved you. Despite everything, I never stopped loving you. For eternity, I will love you… no matter what."

I leaned up for another kiss. This time, his tongue met mine and the heat was intense. We explored each other's mouths before our tongues danced together in a sensual swirl. I was so caught up in him. His hands began to roam over me, stroking from my waist and down to my hips before going back up. He was soft and slow. He was feeling my skin. I wanted to feel his. I found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. As soon as it was gone he pressed his lips back to mine, reigniting the kiss. I pressed my hands to his chest, feeling the muscles that were under his skin. I traced them with my fingertips, relishing in the feel of his hot skin. I trailed down to his abs, outlining them and leaving none untouched.

He led us over to his bed, which he had removed all of the clothes from while I was changing. He carefully slid us down onto the bed and hovered over me. I moved on my back towards the pillows as we continued our kiss and he followed after me. When we were situated near the center of the bed, he pulled away to look at me. He gave me an amazing smirk before he started trailing kisses down my neck. His hands pulled at the delicate fabric of the robe and he gently removed it from my body, his lips never leaving my skin. His fingertips brushed along the edges of my flesh where it peaked from beneath the lace that hid it. The soft motions sent pleasurable shivers along my spine and I shuddered at his touch. His fingers found their way to my core and he teasingly swept them over my warmth, the silk serving as an agonizing barrier. I gasped and arched my body against his. He smiled against my cleavage as he repeated the motion, earning the same response from me as before.

"Itachi, I didn't realize that you'd be such a tease…" My voice was breathy.

He leaned up so that he could smirk down at me. "It's hard to resist… when you're so susceptible to me."

I grinned and then bucked my hips against his, earning a groan from him as I rubbed myself against his hard manhood. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's susceptible…"

He returned my grin. "Of course you aren't." He leaned back down and nibbled on my earlobe before whispering into my ear. "You're just so irresistible."

This had to be a dream, because it was too good to be true. I was with Itachi. And he had just said that I was irresistible. The way his hands caressed my skin was sensational. It was like I was he was treasuring me… like I was precious to him. I couldn't get enough of the way he touched my body. His lips were so soft and tender, and yet so hot and filled with passion. I was lost in him. With slow movements he undid the restraints of my lingerie, teasing me with light kisses and slight brushes of his fingers as he slid it from my body. When he was finished, he hovered over me and gazed down, his eyes burning.

"Aihime, you are so perfect." He kissed my lips delicately. "So perfect…"

As he continued to kiss me I reached down and undid his pants. I pushed them down and stroked his hard length. He moaned into our kiss. I wrapped my fingers around him and began to pump him as he thrust his hips against my hand. After a while, he pulled away and kicked his pants off of the bed. He kissed my neck and bit it gently before kissing his way down my body. He stopped to suck and tease my breasts before making his way to my warmth. I moaned deeply when his tongue ran from my entrance to my clit. I looked down to see him smirking up at me. He maintained eye contact, the smirk still on his face, as his tongue swirled around, making me twitch and moan in pleasure. I watched him as he entered a finger and slowly pumped it in and out of me as he continued to torture me with his tongue. Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he watched me bite my lip and writhe, struggling to stay up on my elbows so that I could watch him. He increased his pace and added another finger. My moans became louder and my breathing was heavy. A familiar pressure coiled inside of me.

"Oh, Itachi… Please… It feels so good…"

He sucked on my clit and bit down and I collapsed, no longer able to withstand the pleasure. I felt him chuckle and the vibrations sent quivers up my body. I moved my hips with him and his fingers curled inside of me as he bit down on my clit again. I came undone. I moaned his name as I rode the intense orgasm that he gave me. He spread kisses over my body before claiming my lips.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, ridding it of the hairband, and kissed him back eagerly. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I tasted myself on him. His hands were stroking over my body, soft and warm. I rolled us so that I was on top and looked down at him.

I smiled. "Your turn."

I kissed and nibbled across his jawbone and down his neck. I licked my way down his chest, across his abs, and snuck in a bite on his hip bone before licking down his happy trail. His hands were already in my hair as I slowly licked my way up his hard length. I blew on him softly to tease him and he groaned in response. Eyeing him now, I realized just how big he was… he was of extraordinary size, even for my extensive knowledge. I caressed his balls as I plunged his manhood into my mouth, making it about halfway before going back up. I sucked and swirled my tongue around him as I repeated the process. He was groaning and began to thrust his hips against me. I went further down each time, trying to cope with his size. I could tell from his sounds and movements that he was enjoying it, and that made me beyond happy. It was so pleasing to know that I was pleasing him. I went down so far that I felt myself starting to gag, but I didn't mind. I wanted to make him feel good. I bobbed faster and sucked harder, licking him as he tangled his fingers in my hair and groaned my name.

"Aihime… Aihime, I'm going to come…" His voice was so low and sexy.

I nibbled on the head of his manhood before answering him. "Come for me, Itachi."

Then I forced all of him down and into my throat. He groaned, deep and guttural, as he bucked his hips and came into my mouth. I let him fill me before I swallowed, savoring the taste. It was citrus-like but also kind of sweet… it was a pleasant taste. I kissed his abs, chest, and neck before he pulled me back up and rolled us over so that he was back on top. His lips clashed against mine, hungry and intense.

"I want you, Aihime… I need you…" He whispered in between kisses.

I was breathless. I wanted to pinch myself to prove that this wasn't a dream. When I had been a flittering girl, I had fantasized about Itachi whispering words of affection as he kissed me passionately. But I had hidden my feelings and we had never been more than friends. And then he had left… But now we were here. And he wanted me. He needed me.

"Take me, Itachi… I'm all yours." I whispered back to him, meaning every word.

He pulled away and his eyes met mine. He caressed my face as he slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned at the feeling of being completely filled with him. He was so large and deep inside of me. I could feel my insides stretching, barely able to contain him. He took a moment to relish in the sensation before he began to move. I wrapped my legs around him so that my hips could meet him at every thrust. The pace started out slow and sensual, but escalated as we craved more of each other. The hands that, at first, caressed with gentleness, were soon rubbing with neediness. It was almost as if we couldn't get enough of each other. Our rhythm was increasing with every moment that passed. He was plunging into me fast and hard as he groaned my name. I moaned his name in reply, creating a euphoric symphony of our voices and heavy breathing.

"Itachi! Yes, Itachi!" My moans began to turn to screams as he hit my spot repeatedly.

He was pushing me over the edge, sending me to another orgasm. My fingers laced through his hair and I held myself closer to him by pulling on his shoulders, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He kissed me feverishly.

"You feel so good, Aihime." He groaned against my lips.

I wanted to cry out with the sheer bliss that I was feeling. The pressure had wound so tight that I couldn't even stand it anymore. With a scream of his name my body was sent into spasms as my climax finally erupted.

"Oh, Aihime…" He growled my name as he pumped into me a few more times, riding out his own orgasm and emptying himself within me.

We collapsed into a heap of tingling limbs and heavy breathing. That was by far the best orgasm that I had ever experienced in my life. I was flying so high that now I was certain that I had to be dreaming. It was some time before we had caught our breath. At some point, he had gathered me into his arms and we were facing each other with our heads on the pillows.

"I've been dreaming of that for years…" He whispered. He was staring into my eyes as his fingers stroked the skin on my waist and back.

His words surprised me. Sure, he had told me that he had loved me… but it was still so hard to believe. I had spent so much of my life pining after him. It was just so unbelievable that he had been pining after me, as well. I smiled at him. "So have I."

He smirked at me. "Well, was it everything that you had imagined it would be?"

I felt a light blush rising to my cheeks. He was the only that could make me feel this way. "It was all of that and more."

His smirk grew. "I agree… it certainly did exceed all expectations."

I giggled back at him.

We stayed in a content silence for a while. He continued to stroke my back and waist as I traced the muscles in his chest. After some time, a slight frown formed on his face. His arm shifted and his fingers ran up to my chest… to my scar. He brushed over it gently. I shivered at the touch.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Itachi… You don't have to apologize for that." I didn't want to ruin the moment with remorse.

He wouldn't meet my eyes. Instead, he stared at the scar as he traced it with his fingers. "I will never be able to apologize enough."

"You only did what you thought you had to…" I tried to comfort him. It was hard when the memory still brought me immense pain. I didn't want to remember… especially not right now.

He sighed. "And still I hurt you. I only wanted to protect you… But I ended up hurting you…"

"I don't want to talk about that, Itachi." I struggled to maintain my temper. "I'm happy right now. I'm happy being here with you, in your arms, in your bed… Let me be happy. And please… you be happy, too."

He stopped stroking the scar and leaned in, placing a soft and gentle kiss to the long since mangled flesh over my heart. He pulled back and resumed his previous position, giving me a soft smile. "I still can't believe that you're here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Itachi." I pressed a kiss to his lips and cuddled up closer to him.

"I love you, Aihime."

"I love you too, Itachi."

* * *

**Now that Itachi and Aihime have gotten together, things seem to be going well… How long do you think that it will last?**

* * *

**See For, that probably would have been a better idea on her part, lol**

**To'M'L Kuran, you got your wish! ;)**

**Bella-swan11, hmm, now that Aihime has admitted to loving Itachi I wonder if she'll do…**

**cathyscloud9, lol, I thought it was pretty funny… I'm glad that you did, too :) Deidara would have been a good match… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest, thank you!**

**Satoberi, Itachi definitely got to her, lol. Thank you!**

**P.S. Ellie, good catch! Since she used the clothes as an excuse to go and talk to him. Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Joys and Worries

**5 points to See For, cathyscloud9, and Satoberi! **

**3 points to To'M'L Kuran and P.S. Ellie!**

**And… 5 bonus points to To'M'L Kuran for giving me a recommendation in her story: "The One He Couldn't Kill" …it's Itachi X OC, so check it out ;D**

* * *

Chapter 19: Joys and Worries

* * *

_I walked alongside Itachi as we made our way to the Uchiha compound. We had spent most of the day training and now it was nearly time for dinner. I watched Itachi discreetly, admiring how elegant he looked in the sunlight… I was completely enchanted by him._

_"__I hope that mother makes apple pie for dessert…" He mumbled thoughtfully._

_I smiled at him. "Oh, me too… apple pie sounds delicious."_

_"__If she left it to cool in the window… then we could steal it for ourselves." He grinned down at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief._

_I giggled. "The last time we did that you blamed Shisui… And he had to run from your father for two days."_

_Itachi shrugged. "So then this time he'll be faster."_

_"__Nii-san! Aihime-chan!" _

_We both looked up to see little Sasuke running towards us, a big grin on his face. We had made it to their house, so he must have been watching through the window._

_"__You're just in time! Mother says that dinner is nearly ready." Sasuke spoke excitedly._

_I grinned down at him as he grabbed both mine and Itachi's hands and pulled us into the house. A place had already been set for me at the table, without them even having to ask if I was staying for dinner._

* * *

_As always, I helped with the dishes after dinner. And as soon as I was finished, Itachi had pulled me away. We were sitting outside, watching Sasuke play as the sun set in the sky. We were talking about how peaceful it was… and how we wished that it could always be like this… That's what we always said that we wanted to fight for, after all. We fought so that the Leaf Village could have peace… so that there wouldn't be any more wars or bloodshed… and so that, hopefully, no one else would have to know loss like we had. And it was especially nice to be able to watch Sasuke play, happy and completely care-free._

_My parents had died when the nine-tails had attacked our village. And I had no other family here, since my clan had been scattered a long time ago… Itachi and I had always been close. So his family had sort of taken to caring for me. His parents made sure that I had everything that I needed… and they even took the time to train with me, the same way that they did with Itachi. And I absolutely loved playing with Sasuke. It was almost like having a little brother of my own. But more than anything, I loved to be with Itachi. He made my entire world feel light… because we shared everything._

_We both fought hard for our goals, struggling to become stronger so that we could protect our village and the ones that we loved. We studied history, to be sure that we would not repeat the same mistakes that had been made before us. We had our own ideals and dreams of a better world. I felt like we could accomplish anything together._

_Itachi reached over and absentmindedly began to run his fingers through my hair, as he often did when we had these rare, idle moments. I leaned into his touch and sighed happily. Being with him was the most amazing thing in the world. I wanted to stay with him forever…_

* * *

For the first time since I can remember, I actually had a good dream. It had been of a simpler time, back before the foolishness and war mongering of others had ruined so many lives. It made me nostalgic. But at the same time, it made me grateful that we had been able to overcome all of that and get to where we were now… because right now I was lying in Itachi's arms. Last night had been amazing. My first time with Itachi had blown every other time out of the water. And I knew that it was because it was Itachi. I loved him, after all. I had always loved him.

We had grown up together. We started as friends, but as we grew I knew that I loved him… and he said that he had felt the same about me. When he left, I thought that I would never love again. I thought that my heart had been shattered beyond repair. I became an empty shell, completely hollowed out. I looked for relief from the pain, finding solace wherever I could, distracting myself with meaningless sex. But I was with Itachi now…

There were still things that I didn't understand, sure… but… He loved me. I loved him. We could sort through whatever problems that we had together. We would never be apart again. I would never be empty again… as long as I was with Itachi. I realized that my heart had never been shattered… It had been with him all along. Everything would be fine.

He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "Good morning, Aihime."

I kissed his chest. "Good morning, Itachi."

He pulled back so that he could smile down at me. "You are so beautiful."

The blush rose to my cheeks. I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss. I looked at him and smiled, my happiness beaming on my face.

He grinned. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things…" Several thoughts were nagging at the back of my head. There was still a lot to figure out…

He gave me a thoughtful look as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

I lied back down, resting my head on his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me, his hand continuing to run through my hair. We sat together in a comfortable silence for a while… until I decided that I needed to ask about something that had been bothering me.

"…what's going to happen to me?" I had been worrying about that for a while, even though I was trying to ignore the anxiousness that filled me every time I thought about it.

"You'll be safe. That's all that matters." He answered simply, as if that really were the only thing that mattered.

"Itachi…" I started to sit up so that I could look at his face, but he tightened his arms around me and held me down.

"I'm keeping you safe. That's all that you need to know." His voice was stern now.

I sighed, but relaxed in his hold. "I'm worried about Sasuke…" I mumbled softly. Sasuke was my responsibility… and he had been through a lot lately. I knew that Kakashi would be looking after him, but… I couldn't shake the feeling that he needed me.

Itachi kissed the top of my head very gently. "I've been worried about him, too… You've been his guardian, after all. I doubt that he'll be taking your disappearance very well."

That thought had also crossed my mind… along with several others. Sasuke was used to having me there for him… what was he going to do without me? Not to mention all of the weirdness that had been going on between us before I left… I groaned, rubbing a hand down my face.

"I'm sure that he'll be alright without you, Aihime." Itachi tried to soothe me. "He has to learn to be strong, after all."

"You don't understand, Itachi…" I grumbled. Then I took a deep breath, ready to explain. "Orochimaru marked him at the Chunin Exams, which means that, for whatever reason, he has his eye on him. And then he couldn't defeat an opponent, a jinchuriki, but Naruto could. And then you showed up, which I still don't get, and you injured him and showed him that you were still completely out of his league. Then, to top it all off, I leave him… like an idiot! And that will bother him because I'm supposed to be there for him, like I always have been… but it's even worse because we've been having these weird ass issues lately, because… well… ugh! Because he thinks he's in love with me!" I blurted out the last part, hoping that maybe he wouldn't catch it… but, he did.

He shifted his body, still holding me in his arms, and leaned down to look at me. "He thinks he's in love with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. But that's not the worst part, here. It's just the weirdest."

He pouted his lips, clearly lost in deep thought. "I can deal with Orochimaru… whenever it comes to that. As far as his brooding goes, he can learn to deal with that on his own. He won't get stronger if you continue to coddle him. And that could very well be the same reason that he thinks he's in love with you…"

I glared at him, not liking his tone. "Don't lecture me, Itachi. You're the one who left him… the one who left us both. You have no right to criticize the way that I've raised _your_ brother… _my_ ward. If you wanted him raised differently, then you should have done it yourself." I realized that I was being harsh, but I had been offended by his words. It wasn't my fault that the kid had decided to fall in love with me, after all… and it sure as hell wasn't like I had asked for it. I loved Sasuke. He was my little brother.

Itachi let out an aggravated sigh. "I didn't mean to upset you, Aihime."

"You're basically telling me not to care…"

"I'm not saying that." He brushed his thumb over my temple. "I'm just saying that he'll be fine. You're right, after all… You raised him. And I trust that you raised him strong enough to survive all of this without some sort of mental breakdown."

I let out a sigh of my own. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Then I rolled onto my back and huffed at the ceiling. "I still worry about him, though."

He rolled his body on top of mine and smiled down at me. "Of course you do. You care about him."

I managed to smile back. "He's my little brother, too, ya know."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "I know." He muttered before engaging me in a heated kiss.

I returned his kiss, moaning into it. "Your lips are so amazing."

"Do you know what would be even more amazing?" He whispered into my ear.

I shivered as I answered him. "What?"

"If you were to uncontrollably scream my name as you writhed with pleasure…"

I bit my lip and moaned. "Itachi…" I breathed his name.

He pinned me down and smirked at me. "You're on the right track…"

I giggled up at him. "Then make me scream, Itachi."

His smirk grew. "Oh, I will."

* * *

Itachi certainly kept his promise and I had screamed his name until my throat was spent. After a nice shower I had dressed in a dark blue dress with a draped neckline and high slit. Itachi had made room for my clothes in his dresser and closet. It almost felt like I had my own space. After we were both dressed we walked to breakfast together, hand in hand. I was happier than I ever remembered being. It was hard not to blush and giggle like a little girl when I was with him.

"Girlie! I thought I heard you coming down the hall!" Kisame greeted as soon as we walked into the kitchen.

"Fish face! I thought I smelled your breath before I rounded the corner!" I smiled and ducked the pancake that he threw at me.

He laughed when it splattered against the far wall. "Damn, you're pretty fast, girlie!"

"Well I had to learn… otherwise I might end up with more of your dirty underwear on my head…" I rolled my eyes as I laughed back at him.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow in question.

"It's a complicated story…" I waved casually.

Itachi just shrugged and started to fill our plates. We sat at the table with me in between him and Kisame.

"Hey, bitch!" Hidan called happily as he walked in and started making his plate.

"Hey, asshole!" I replied with a smile.

Itachi glared at him and Kisame just laughed as Hidan took the seat across from me.

"Aihime! You look so beautiful! Un." Deidara shouted exuberantly.

"See? I told you that she would look good in the blue." Sasori followed after him.

"And I agreed, dumbass! Un. Because she'd look good in anything!" Deidara yelled back at him.

I interrupted as they started to argue. "I really appreciate the new clothes, you two. Everything is so lovely. Thank you so much." I smiled brightly at them.

They both snapped their attention to me and expressed their happiness to have gotten the clothes. Deidara quickly got his food and sat across from Kisame. Sasori sat next to him. Kakuzu came in and made his food quietly before sitting across from Itachi. When he was settled he looked up at me.

"Good morning, Aihime." He nodded with a small smile.

I returned his smile. "Good morning, Kakuzu."

"Aww, poor Kakuzu… Sad that you can't finger fuck her this time?" Hidan grinned wickedly before shoving another bite of food into his mouth.

My eyes widened and I felt my face get hot. Dammit. Not this again…

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan." Kakuzu growled at the man next to him.

Hidan just laughed maniacally and continued eating. "I'll bet that Itachi's glad that he finally got some. She sure is a good fuck, isn't she?"

Itachi's glare was so cold that I could have sworn it was capable of causing frost bite, but Hidan seemed unaffected. "That's enough, Hidan."

Hidan shook his head, grinning deviously. "I don't think that I could ever get enough of her." He gave me a seductive look, a wicked gleam in his eye. "In fact, I can't wait until I get to fuck her again."

The look that he was giving me sent shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off by Kakuzu.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." Kakuzu growled angrily.

Hidan just laughed again, still ignoring the icy glare that Itachi was giving him. I sighed, fighting back the blush and embarrassment that I was feeling.

"So, Aihime," Deidara, thankfully, broke the tension, "did all of the clothes fit you alright?"

I flashed a forced smile at Deidara, very grateful for him in that moment.

* * *

**Well clearly things are a bit rocky between Itachi and Aihime, for various reasons… **

**What do you think that Itachi will do now that he's found out that Sasuke claims to be in love with Aihime?**

* * *

**See For, I know! I was surprised, too! Lol. But you were right this time ;D**

**To'M'L Kuran, I'm glad you liked it :) If he does try to push her away, it won't be for a while… 'cause right now, Aihime is the only person that he has.**

**Guest, lol, hopefully it'll be longer that two seconds :P Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate the compliments :D**

**P.S. Ellie, thank you! Something may go wrong… but not quite yet ;)**

**cathyscloud9, so not wrong! In fact… you were eerily accurate. Lol.**

**Satoberi, I know, right? It will last for now… but nothing lasts forever… :P**


	20. Chapter 20: Jealousy

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, cathyscloud9, See For, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi! :)**

**3 points to puternic!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Jealousy

* * *

Deidara and I were in Itachi's room and I was modeling some of the clothes for him. I wasn't sure where Itachi had gone, but I wasn't worried. Deidara had begged to see me in some of the outfits, and I figured that since he had gotten them that it was the least that I could do. He had flung clothes all over the room in his excitement, making it look like a tornado had swept through.

"So what made you decide to get all of this for me anyway?" I asked him.

"Well, for one thing, a beautiful woman deserves beautiful things-un." He winked at me.

I laughed.

"And for another… I wanted you to be happy here-un. We're similar, in a way…" He trailed off.

"Oh?" I was genuinely curious. "And how's that?"

"Well… neither of us are here because we want to be-un." He gave me a sad smile.

I was shocked to hear that a member of the Akatsuki was actually unwilling. Deidara went on to explain that he hadn't wanted to join, but Itachi had challenged him to a match and beaten him with the sharingan, which, due to the terms of their agreement, forced Deidara to become a member of the Akatsuki. Since then, Deidara said that he spent a lot of his time training his left eye to counter the sharingan so that he would be able to defeat Itachi. I could tell that he held a lot of hatred for Itachi and for his kekkei genkai. I could definitely sympathize with him. And I could see how he blamed Itachi. It must be terrible to be stuck in an organization due to one loss… forced to do one's bidding simply because you were not as strong as your opponent. Just when I thought that I was beginning to understand Itachi, I learned about this… why would he force Deidara to join that Akatsuki against his will? It just seemed so cruel…

"So you see how we're in a similar situation?" He smiled at me, trying to be comforting.

It amazed me that he was trying to use his own story to comfort me. To him, it still seemed like I had every reason to be unhappy. I had been injured, captured, and forced to stay as a hostage to my enemies. Little did he know… it wasn't that bad. So far, everyone had been kind. And I had been reunited with Itachi. And Itachi had proclaimed his love for me. I was happier than I had ever been. Even if there were so many unanswered questions… and, of course, I was still extremely worried about Sasuke… as well as Kakashi, Naruto, and everyone else in the village. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I would admit that I was homesick. But I would rather see the better side of my situation.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I smiled back at him.

He grinned happily. "So then, I'll make sure that you're as happy as can be-un." He nodded, satisfied, and then went back to rummaging through the clothes.

"What the hell happened in here?" An amused voice spoke with a laugh.

I looked up to see Kisame walking into the room, kicking some of the discarded clothes out of his way. "Hey, fish face." I grinned up at him.

He tilted his head as he grinned at me. "You've made Itachi's room look nearly as bad as mine…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Pft, except these clothes are clean. And there's no danger of anyone getting your dirty underwear on their head."

"I'm still curious to hear how that happened…" Itachi's smooth voice entered the room just before he did.

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of him. It was strange to feel my heart doing something so… girlish… My chest felt full, nearly ready to burst, as I watched him look around his room, his brow raised in question. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at the expression on his face.

He turned his gaze toward me, his brow still raised in the most appealing way. "Aihime… care to explain why you've destroyed my room?"

My grin was spread wide as I answered him. "I was putting on a fashion show for Deidara." As I mentioned his name, I grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him close.

Deidara grunted in surprise as he let me pull him, but didn't say anything.

Itachi's pursed his lips as he watched me. "Fashion show?" He mumbled.

And then Kisame laughed, disrupting some of the tension that had built. "Jeez, girlie… you sure are a weird one."

I pouted at Kisame's comment. "Says the guy with gills." I stuck my tongue out at him.

And then he rushed toward me, his lips pulled back to show his sharp teeth in a menacing grin. I gaped at him before throwing my arms up, bracing for his attack… Deidara looked shocked, but he started laughing as he pulled me out of the way. Kisame made a move to charge again, but Itachi caught him by his cloak. Wait… cloak? They usually didn't wear their cloaks inside of the hideout… and now I realized that both Kisame and Itachi were wearing theirs… I wondered why.

"That's enough rough housing, Kisame. I'd rather not have broken furniture as an added mess to my room." Itachi sighed as he pulled Kisame back to the doorway.

Kisame grumbled beneath his breath as he shook himself out of Itachi's grip. "We were just having some fun…"

Now that the so-called "fun" was over, Deidara slung an arm over my shoulder to keep from doubling over in laughter. "Damn, Aihime… the look on your face was so priceless…" He spoke through his laughs, clutching onto me to stay standing.

I gave him a good glare… and then elbowed him in the gut. I thought it would be enough to shut him up, but instead he let out an "oomph" sound and pulled me to the ground with him. "Deidara!" I squealed, trying to get him off of me… but now he was laughing harder, even though he sounded breathless and could barely move. And eventually, I started laughing too, which made my efforts to untangle myself from him even more difficult… until two strong hands grabbed onto me in a severe grip and pulled me to my feet.

I looked up to see Itachi. He had not loosened his grip and he was gazing at me sternly. Something about the way he was looking at me sent a chill down my spine…

"Itachi?" My voice was soft and breathless.

Deidara had managed to stand back up and was watching us carefully. "Aihime, I-"

Itachi cut him off, completely ignoring his presence. "Kisame and I are going on a mission. I need to talk to you before we leave."

I nodded, suddenly understanding why they were wearing their cloaks. I tried to step out of his grasp, but it was unrelenting. I let out an irritated sigh, then looked at Deidara. "I'll meet you in a bit… and we can have lunch together?" I tilted my head in question.

He gave me a small smile. "I'll wait for you in the sitting room-un."

I felt Itachi's hands tighten around me as I smiled back at Deidara and watched him and Kisame leave the room. Kisame shut the door behind them, leaving me alone with a clearly unhappy Itachi. I looked up at Itachi, aggravated at his possessiveness. But I supposed that I couldn't blame him… I hadn't really given him a reason to trust me. But still…

"Itachi, you can let me go now…" I shifted in his grip, becoming uncomfortable.

With a heavy sigh he released his hold, glancing away as I rubbed my arms, restoring the proper blood flow. "Aihime…" His voice sounded strained.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Itachi?" I hoped that a change of subject would relax him… but the thought of him leaving me here made my heart clench, which was something that I was not used to.

He sighed again, still avoiding eye contact. "Kisame and I are going to the Leaf Village… there are rumors that Naruto is no longer there, and we have to confirm them. While I'm there, I'm going to check on Sasuke."

I could feel my face light up with the information. "That's great news." I knew that Naruto would be safe… Jiraiya-sama would see to that. And now I would know about Sasuke, as well… I had faith in Kakashi, of course… but I wanted to know how he was doing for myself. I looked up to see that Itachi watching me. There was a strange expression on his face.

"There is something that I wanted to know before I go, Aihime…" He was studying me carefully and there was something that I couldn't discern in his voice.

I didn't like it. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it. I narrowed my eyes with my skepticism. "And what is it that you want to know, Itachi?"

He took a deep breath, as if preparing for a great onslaught. "When I fought Sasuke, after I had knocked you out… he was incredibly defensive of you. At the time, I thought it was because I had injured his adopted older sister. He kept going on and on about how I had not only destroyed our clan… but how I had destroyed you… He was so angry about what I had done to you… And now I realize it was because he loves you as more than a sister."

There was a sick feeling swirling in my stomach as Itachi continued. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"And you told me that you've been with a lot of men… that you used them as distractions… and I've accepted that. I've seen it for myself, after all. Since you've been here, you've fucked Kakuzu and Hidan… even continued to flirt with them and others… But you're mine now."

I could feel my teeth grinding, so it was an effort to speak. "Where are you going with this, Itachi?"

He met my eyes in a hard glare. "I'm going to the Leaf Village, and I don't want to be caught off guard in case someone starts spouting off nonsense about you… I want to know who in the village you've used for your so-called distractions."

"That's none of your business." I growled out.

"It is my business." His tone left no room for argument.

"Whoever I fucked in your absence is _my_ business, and mine alone." I took a few steps away from him, feeling angry and almost betrayed… I thought he said that he loved me in spite of all of that… So then why was he so concerned with it?

"I don't want to go there and find out that you were my brother's before you were mine." He spoke through clenched teeth, the words low and barely audible… but I heard them.

I felt like I had been slapped. I also felt like I wanted to throw up. Was he actually serious? Could he really think that I had slept with his brother? I mean, I know that I had gotten around… but Sasuke? He was my little brother! He was just as much of a little brother to me as he was to Itachi! I had been the one to raise him, after all! I screamed out loud, so angry and disgusted that I couldn't stand it. "How dare you?!" My chakra was exploding with my rage. "How dare you even think that of me?!"

He looked up from the ground and watched me, his eyes widened in shock at my reaction. I couldn't help it… I just couldn't seem to stop myself. My kekkei genkai acted on its own, hardening my chakra to my skin, coating my fist in steel. Before I had even thought about it, I lunged forward and punched him in the jaw. He was too stunned to even react. He fell back onto the ground, holding his new injury. I watched him as he looked up at me, slowly recovering from the surprise attack. He popped his jaw back into place. There was already a bright purple bruise coloring his skin. I struggled to manage my breathing, calming myself back down. My chakra settled and my kekkei genkai receded.

"For a man who claims to love me… you sure have an awful way of showing it." I muttered, turning to leave the room.

Before I had even made it to the door, he stopped me. His arms wrapped around me from behind and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. "I'm sorry… I just let my jealousy get the best of me…" He whispered softly, his breath fanning through my hair.

I sighed, letting my body relax at his touch. I couldn't blame him… I really couldn't… There were so many conflicting thoughts in my head that I didn't know what to say to him. Part of me wanted to be angry, even though I knew that I had no right to be. Part of me wanted to tell him not to apologize, even though I was still so upset that he had accused me of something so outrageously offensive. Part of me just wanted to go fuck someone else for the sole purpose of spiting him. But all of me loved him… no matter what.

I turned around in his embrace and looked at him. Again, I was conflicted… should I grimace or laugh at the bruise on his face? I settled for kissing it. He stayed still, his arms still tight around my waist. I sighed again, feeling his grip tighten as my breath ran down his neck. I grabbed onto his cloak and leaned up, pressing my forehead against his and staring into his dark eyes.

"I don't want you to leave…" I whispered. "But only because I don't want to be apart from you."

His hand traveled up my back and tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck. "I don't want to leave you, either…" He pressed his lips gently against mine. "But you'll be safe here. I promise."

I pulled away and pouted up at him. "It's not my safety that I'm worried about."

He frowned slightly. "Aihime…"

I sighed for like the millionth time. "I'm afraid of being alone, Itachi."

He brushed his fingers along the back of my neck. "I love you, Aihime. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he pressed his lips back to mine, overwhelming me in a heated kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth, engaging mine in a sensual dance. He pulled my body right up against his, and I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away much too soon…

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest, wishing that I wouldn't have to let him go. "I love you too, Itachi. Come back safely."

"Yo!" A banging on the door interrupted the comfortable embrace that Itachi and I had fallen into. "Are you two done with your lover's spat, or what?!" Kisame banged on the door again, loud and obnoxiously. "'Cause I'm getting tired of guarding the door… and we really don't have time for you guys to make up with a proper fuck!"

I tilted my head back to see Itachi glaring at the door.

Kisame started pounding on the door again. "Hey! I know you can hear me in there! Stop sucking, blowing, spanking, hum-" Kisame didn't get a chance to finish his weird ass list before Itachi opened the door and kicked him into the wall.

I was trying not to laugh as Itachi gave me one last kiss before stalking away. I helped Kisame stand to his feet, giggling as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks, girlie." He leaned his arm on my head and chuckled down at me. "Listen…" He leaned down so that I could hear him whisper. "The Uchiha really loves ya. He's just broody and has a weird way of showing it."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away from mine. "I know that he loves me. And I love him." Then I sighed as I looked at the wall, avoiding eye contact. "I just… don't think that I'll ever be good enough for him." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Pft." He scoffed at me. "Now that's just nonsense. The only one who doesn't see your true value is yourself, girlie." With that last bit of advice, Kisame stood to his full height and ruffled my hair, chuckling as he walked away.

* * *

**It seems like things are starting to get to Itachi… and because of it, Aihime is starting to worry…**

**How do you think Aihime will handle Itachi's absence?**

* * *

**unknownher, lol, thank you! And don't give up on him yet… he'll come back into the story eventually ;) Though it will probably be much, much later…**

**To'M'L Kuran, he's hiding that from her, for now… but we'll get to it… and yay for bonus points! Lol.**

**Bella-swan11, Aihime is definitely concerned about Sasuke, as well as everything else that's going on…**

**puternic, he confronted her with a little more than an angry stare… and don't worry, it's still a multiple pairings story ;)**

**cathyscloud9, you were pretty much spot on. Grats! :)**

**See For, yeah he's pretty pissed about everyone, lol.**

**P.S. Ellie, Hidan just likes to cause trouble! Lol. And Itachi certainly did pry…**

**Satoberi, I'm glad you thought so :) Aihime does draw a lot of attention, doesn't she? That can't be very comfortable for Itachi…**


	21. Chapter 21: Alone Again

**5 points to Satoberi, cathyscloud9, hiroz, To'M'L Kuran, and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to See For!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Alone Again

* * *

I walked toward the sitting room, dragging my feet in depression, to see if Deidara was still waiting for me. I walked through the wide doorway to see a blonde ponytail over the back of the couch, and I smiled in relief. I really did not want to be alone right now. Itachi had only been gone for a few minutes and I was already feeling empty and dejected.

"Deidara." I called out to him, smiling even more when he turned around and grinned at me.

"Hey beautiful! Un." He motioned for me to come and sit beside him.

I rounded the couch and saw two covered plates on the small table. I made myself comfortable next to him as he reached for the plates.

"Konan made salmon and rice for lunch-un, so I went ahead and got us some." He handed me a plate, removing the cover with a happy nod.

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Thank you, Deidara."

My thoughts drifted as we ate our lunch. I wondered how long Itachi would be gone… and if Naruto wasn't in the Leaf Village, then where was he? And how was Sasuke doing? Hopefully Itachi wouldn't fight him again… And how was Kakashi? And the village? Had Jiraiya-sama found Tsunade-sama? And had she become Hokage? Was the village being rebuilt and was everyone alright? Was Genma able to handle everything without me? And were Kotetsu and Izumo staying out of trouble? And there were so many others that crossed my mind, too… so many people that I cared about… I missed my home… and now Itachi was going there… and I was stuck here…

"Aihime? Aihime are you alright?"

I blinked as the sound of Deidara's voice drew me out of my thoughts. I realized that he was leaning in close to me, trying to get my attention. "I'm sorry, Deidara…"

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry-un. I was just talking to you… and you were all zoned out-un. Is everything okay?"

I let out a slow, controlled breath. "I was just thinking about home… I didn't mean to ignore you."

His lips tilted into a soft smile. "It's alright-un. I understand." He reached out and brushed my hair behind my ear.

The touch was so gentle that I found myself leaning into it. And when he leaned in closer, his face approaching mine, I didn't pull away. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I stared into his visible blue eye, watching him as he watched me, steadily getting closer. His lips were so close to brushing against mine…

"Hey, bitch!" Hidan's sharp voice echoed through the room.

Deidara grumbled beneath his breath as he pulled away from me.

I sighed as I looked up at Hidan. "Yes, asshole?"

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I've been looking for you…"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, taking mine and Deidara's plate before walking away. "I'm not in the mood..."

Hidan followed me into the kitchen. "What do you mean that you're not in the mood?" He complained.

I didn't look at him as I started washing the dishes that were in the sink. "I mean go fuck yourself, Hidan." It was probably the first time that I had used his actual name, rather than our usual nicknames for each other… "asshole" and "bitch" were just part of our playful banter. But I really wasn't in a playful mood.

He growled before coming up behind me, breathing down my neck. "What did you just say?"

I huffed in irritation. "Well we both know your dick works. Is it taking all of the blood flow away from the rest of your functions so that you can't hear or comprehend?" I gave him a pointed glance over my shoulder before returning my attention to the dishes.

He growled again, grabbing me by the hips and pushing me up against the counter, rubbing his hard cock against my ass… "Don't pretend like you don't want this." He muttered into my ear before biting down on my neck.

I gasped at the feelings that he sent shooting through me. I bit my lip, trying to hold on to my senses. "Whether I want it or not is not the issue… now leave me alone." I managed to shove back against him, causing him to stumble backward.

"Dammit, bitch!" He yelled out, clearly frustrated. "Come find me when you're done… ugh… being a bitch!" Then he stomped away, still muttering unhappily under his breath.

I sighed, heavily, now with an uncomfortable ache in my core and moisture between my legs… damn asshole. Why'd he have to be such a good fuck? And why did fucking have to be such a good coping mechanism? It was hard to resist… knowing that fucking him would distract me from all of the thoughts that were still swarming in my head… and the consuming emptiness that had started to gnaw at me from the very moment that Itachi had left… gah! How was I going to get through this indefinite amount of time?!

* * *

I was in Itachi's room, trying to clean up the mess that Deidara and I had made. My mind kept bouncing back to thoughts of my home, the people that I cared about, and Itachi… and it was making me crazy. I couldn't do anything about any of it, and it was unnerving beyond all reason. After I got all of the clothes back into the closet and dresser, I decided to take a nice, long bath… though that didn't really help, either. My mind was still reeling after all of the bubbles had popped and the water had cooled. I sluggishly dried myself off and brushed my hair. I grabbed a nightgown and some underwear from the drawer and pulled them on before crawling under the covers. I snuggled into the pillows, shutting my eyes tight, hoping to find sleep sooner rather later. It didn't help that I could smell Itachi… it made me miss him even more… and the empty feeling in my chest spread and ached.

It felt like as soon as Itachi had left, the empty feeling that I had been accustomed to had returned… so it had to be true, then… my heart really was with Itachi. At least I was still used to this emptiness… but I couldn't exactly fill it or distract myself from it the way that I previously had… could I? Ugh… I just wanted sleep…

* * *

_I ran as fast as I could, darting through the trees with the precision and speed that only an Anbu possessed… and then I ran faster. I pushed myself so that my muscles were screaming in protest. I kept my breathing as steady as possible. I didn't know how far of a head start that he had, but I had to catch up. The Uchiha clan was dead. Only Sasuke was left alive. And Itachi was responsible. He had done it for his village… and for his brother… to keep everyone safe. And now I needed to find him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later, I caught a glimpse of black hair. Itachi. I breathed a sigh and tears of joy threatened to brim my eyes._

_"Itachi!" I called out his name._

_He turned around to face me, slowing to a stop. "Aihime…" He smiled as he held out his arms for me._

_I smiled back at him, falling into his arms. I clutched onto him, my heart pounding against my chest. "Itachi, I've finally found you."_

_His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me up against him. "It took you long enough to catch up…" He teased._

_I pulled my head away from his chest to look up at his face. He was smirking at me in an amazing way. My heart fluttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, capturing me in a passionate kiss. I was so caught up in the way his mouth felt on mine that I barely noticed his hand moving from my waist to my chest… but then the searing pain shot through me, and suddenly it was all I could feel. A scream ripped from my throat, echoing around us. I tried to tear away from him, but he held me still. His face was covered in shadows, so I couldn't see his eyes anymore. A terrible, squelching sound came from my chest as he ripped my heart out. I saw it… red, bloody, and beating in his palm, clutched within his fingers._

_"__I love you, Aihime... and you love me too, right?" He mumbled, caressing my heart with his fingertips._

_I whimpered, still feeling the sharp pain. "Yes, Itachi… I love you."_

_"__So then, you belong to me… no matter what, your heart belongs to me." He whispered into my ear._

_I nodded, biting my lip to hold back my cries of pain. "I belong to you, Itachi."_

_He pressed his forehead to mine, and still I couldn't see his face. "Then nothing else matters…"_

_And then he walked away, still holding my heart in his hand. I collapsed to my knees, the sharp pain turning into a dull ache as he moved further and further away from me. I wanted to go after him, but… I couldn't make my body move._

_"__Itachi!" I cried out desperately._

_But he didn't come back… he disappeared into the darkness… and I was crushed by my consuming pain._

* * *

I lurched in the bed, tangled in the sheets and breathing heavily. I reached for my chest, only to find that there was no gaping wound… only the scar that had been there for years. I struggled to calm down, getting my breaths and heartbeats down to a normal rate. What the hell was with that dream? It had started as a memory, but… what the hell? I groaned, pulling the sheets from my limbs. I stood from the bed and left the room, making my way for the kitchen. It was the middle of the night, so I was careful to be quiet. I didn't want to wake anyone, after all. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter, drinking it slowly as I thought about anything but the dream.

"You're up late." A deep voice rumbled through the room.

I looked up to see Kakuzu. "I couldn't sleep." I shrugged as I finished my orange juice.

He gave me a thoughtful look before pulling some sake out of the cabinet. He filled two cups and handed one to me. "It should help you sleep."

I smiled as I took it. "Thanks."

He leaned against the counter across from me and downed his drink. I did the same, relishing in the way it burned my throat. He refilled our cups and we drank them again. We repeated the process a few times until I had a pleasant numbness in my restless mind.

"Better?" He asked, watching me carefully.

"Yes, thank you." I sighed happily as I washed our cups and the glass that I had used.

He nodded back at me, drying off the dishes as I finished. When we were done, I sighed again, looking down at the floor. I really didn't want to go back to bed… where I would be alone… and probably have another nightmare…

"You can come back to my room, if you want." Kakuzu's deep voice drew my attention.

I looked up at him in surprise. How did he always seem know what I was thinking? I nodded, not wanting to say anything else, and followed him back to his room. When we were in there, I just sort of stared at the bed… I wondered if he was expecting anything. I wasn't one to worry about being pressured… in fact, I was usually the one to instigate things… but right now, I just wanted to sleep without any nightmares.

Kakuzu chuckled behind me. "We're just going to sleep, Aihime."

I looked up at him, watching as he took off his shirt and pulled back the covers. I crawled into the bed with him, and actually relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his stitched up chest. I cuddled into him, comfortable in his embrace. He was so large and warm…

"Kakuzu?" I mumbled softly.

"Yes?"

"How do you always know what I'm thinking? Is it, like, a mind reading jutsu?" I muttered as I pulled myself closer to him, so that he couldn't see my face.

He chuckled, and I could feel it vibrate in his chest. "It's just a high level of observation…"

"An insanely high level…" I added.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "It helps that I'm nearly a hundred years old."

I couldn't help but lean up to look at him. "Really?" He only looked around thirty…

He was clearly amused. "My jutsu includes a form of immortality."

I tilted my head, considering this new information. "That's so cool…"

He chuckled again as he smirked at me. "It's certainly useful."

I gave him a grin before lying back down. I pressed my lips to his chest in a soft kiss and then snuggled into him, getting comfortable in his arms.

"Goodnight, Aihime." He whispered before kissing the top of my head.

I smiled as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Kakuzu."

* * *

**Aihime is already having a really hard time without Itachi… how long do you think it will be before she slips?**

* * *

**Satoberi, he is, isn't he? And also kinda sneaky… lol. And I know, but it had to be done :( **

**cathyscloud9, yep, old habits sure are hard to break! And she has a difficult time dealing with being alone :/ Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**hiroz, thank you! She is naturally flirty… among other things… I suppose we'll just have to see how long she can last…**

**See For, lol, Deidara is being kinda tricky… he definitely wants more than friendship, though. And I know, I just love Kisame! Lol.**

**unknownher, thank you! :)**

**To'M'L Kuran, your answer was kinda creepy… like… have you hacked my computer and pre-read the chapters? o.O; Lol. And I'm glad that you like the Kisame thing! There will be more development between them as the story goes on… I thought it was important for Aihime to have someone looking out for her that, you know, wasn't in it for personal reasons, lol.**

**P.S. Ellie, she's definitely seeking comfort… and yeah, it's really cute with Kisame, huh? :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Expressing Gratitude

**5 points to cathyscloud9, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to See For! :)**

* * *

Chapter 22: Expressing Gratitude

* * *

I woke up feeling well rested. I stretched out in the bed, feeling a warm body next to me. I snuggled closer to it, resting my head on my companion, and heard a deep chuckle in response. I smiled when I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"Did you sleep alright?" His deep voice was so soothing.

I cracked my eyes open to see Kakuzu. My head was resting on his thigh, since he was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard and reading a book. "I did." I smiled up at him.

He smirked down at me. "Good… since you've slept for half the day."

I rolled so that I could look at him fully. "Really?"

He nodded. "Though it's understandable… since you did go to sleep rather late."

"So did you…" I mumbled. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged. "Only for an hour or so."

"And you stayed?" I questioned, wondering why he hadn't gotten up to go get breakfast or anything…

He chuckled softly. "You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you."

His answer caught me be surprise, though I supposed that I should have expected something like that from him. He had helped me get to sleep last night by giving me sake and allowing me to stay with him, and he hadn't even tried to take advantage of me, when he obviously could have…

I moved so that I could press my lips to his abs, enjoying how firm and warm they were… I trailed soft kisses over them as I ran my hands up his thighs, to the top of his pants. I hooked my fingers in them and pulled them down slowly. Then I ran my fingers up his legs as I made my way back up… I licked his semi-hard length, earning a groan in response.

"Aihime… you don't have to-"

"I want to." I interrupted him, giving him another lick.

His fingers tangled into my hair, and he gave no more attempts of protest. He was hard and erect with just a few more licks. And then I took him into my mouth, bobbing my head as I swirled my tongue around him. He groaned, deep and guttural, as his hips moved with my mouth. I took more of him, letting him push my head down further until I felt him in the back of my throat. I struggled to keep from gagging as I pumped him in and out of my mouth and throat, licking and sucking as I went. His fingers tightened their grip in my hair and he grunted, his body tensing, signaling that he was close.

"Aihime…" He groaned my name, giving me a warning.

And then his seed filled my mouth. I swallowed, letting it run down my throat. After I had licked him clean, I sat up, slowly, kissing my way up his abs and chest and running my tongue along his stitches as I passed them. I laughed to myself when I saw his book discarded on the bedside table. I was straddling him now, reveling in the way he groaned as I sucked and nibbled on his neck. His hands traveled up my legs, feeling my skin, before sliding underneath my nightgown and landing on my hips. He pulled me down as he thrust upward, grinding himself against me through my underwear. I moaned at the friction. He chuckled before turning his head so that his lips could meet mine.

His kiss was so warm and intense… his teeth grazed my lips before his tongue pushed into my mouth, brushing over mine. I pushed back with my own tongue, enjoying the feeling. His fingers started teasing me through my underwear, and I whined as I moved myself against his hand, wordlessly begging for more. He obliged, slipping his hand into my panties and rubbing his fingers over my entrance before circling my clit. My whining turned into desperate whimpers…

"Don't tease me, Kakuzu…" I pled, nibbling his lower lip.

"Say please." He whispered amusedly.

I pulled away enough to pout at him, seeing the smirk on his face. I wiggled on his lap uncomfortably, wishing for more friction to appease the ache. "Please, Kakuzu…"

He tilted his head, his smirk widening. "'Please,' what?"

I rolled my eyes, getting tired of his game. I reached down and slid my panties off, tossing them to the side. Then I pulled my nightgown over my head, also tossing it. I saw him watching me with the smirk still plastered on his face, his eyes lit with curiosity. But instead of explaining, I just positioned myself over him… and in one swift movement, I pushed down, filling myself with his large manhood. I could feel my insides stretching around him… and it felt so damn good… I bit my lip and moaned with pleasure, hearing him groan beneath me. I placed my hands on his shoulders, using him to steady myself as I sat up on my knees and repeated the movements. This would have been easier if he had been lying down… but either way, it felt amazing. I had set a decent pace and there was a tight pressure building in my core… just a little bit more… just a little bit more and I could have the orgasm that I so desperately needed…

His large hands gripped onto my hips and he stopped me in my motions, keeping me away from the climax that I had been working toward. I groaned in frustration as I looked to meet his strange colored eyes. He pressed a harsh kiss to my lips before flipping us so that I was on my back and he was on top, my legs wrapped around his waist. He gave me a grin before he started to move… at an agonizingly slow pace…

"Mhm, Kakuzu, faster…" I begged, needing my release.

"You really need to learn to say please, Aihime." He lectured me with his grin.

I whined as I realized what he was doing. "Kakuzu, please… please go faster…"

He chuckled as he sped up his pace, but only a little… it still wasn't enough to get me off.

"Kakuzu!" I whined his name pathetically.

"What?" He smirked as held my hips down, keeping me from moving. "This is faster…"

"Oh, Kakuzu, please… please just give me what I want…" I whimpered miserably. I could feel my orgasm… so close and yet so far away.

"And what is it that you want, Aihime?" He whispered into my ear.

"I want to come, Kakuzu." I whispered back. "Please let me come."

"Mhm… I want you to come… I want you to scream my name while you come with me inside of you…" He groaned as he finally sped up to a perfect rhythm, pounding hard and fast inside of me.

I moaned at not only his actions, but his words… Damn, there was just something so sexy about that… I gripped onto his shoulders, still unable to move with him as he fucked me senseless, giving me exactly what I wanted. "Kakuzu!" I screamed out when my orgasm finally exploded around me… it was mind blowing. "Oh, fuck! Kakuzu!" He continued to thrust through my climax until he experienced one of his own. When he was finished, he let go of my hips and wrapped his arms around my waist, gathering me into his body as he rolled onto his side.

I settled into the embrace, listening to his heartbeat as our breathing slowed. I absentmindedly began to trace his stitches with my fingertips. I smiled when I felt his fingers start to caress my back. I reveled in the way his warm, calloused skin felt against mine. We laid like that for a while… until we both decided that we were hungry… and that we needed a shower.

* * *

Kakuzu had tossed my clothes into his hamper… and he had given me another shirt of his so that I wouldn't have to walk back to Itachi's room in just a towel. And then instead of letting me go back to Itachi's room for a change of clothes, he had pulled me straight into the kitchen. Which, to be honest, I was fine with… I was trying not to think about Itachi right now… and being in his room was sure to hinder that objective.

I was relieved to see that we were late enough for lunch that everyone else had already eaten and gone. But Kakuzu found us some leftovers and we ate those. He also made me drink a lot of water, since apparently that was something you were supposed to do after drinking sake. I obeyed, smiling at the way that he left no room for argument. I did our dishes when we were finished, since that seemed to be the only thing that I was useful for around here. And then I reluctantly made my way back to Itachi's room.

With a sigh I pulled off Kakuzu's shirt, setting it aside so that I could return it later. I looked at Itachi's bed… but, of course, he wasn't in it… Ugh. It had only been one night… and I couldn't make it without him. How pathetic could I possibly be? And the sex with Kakuzu had been good, but… it was nothing compared to Itachi. Itachi was… absolutely perfect. Dammit. I wanted Itachi. I wanted him so badly that it hurt. I wanted just to be near him… to be in the same room as him would be enough. But I was trapped here, subjected to loneliness and nightmares… and he was somewhere out there… running around the Leaf Village… without me.

Why had I even fucked Kakuzu? Sleeping in his bed had been enough to keep the nightmares away… I had just felt so… guilty… like I was using him in some way. And I wanted to thank him for taking care of me… and sex was how I had always expressed myself... since I was lousy with words. Dammit. Just… dammit. Well… it was just sex… right? Sex meant nothing… it was just my way of thanking him.

I loved Itachi. Itachi was everything. And sex with anyone else was just sex. And sex with Itachi was… everything. My head was starting to hurt. Ugh. I wanted Itachi, dammit! Why did he have to fucking leave me here? I was no good at being alone… I had never been good at being alone. And I had told him that before he had left… that I was afraid to be alone.

With a sigh I went to the dresser and found some fresh underwear. I pulled it on before making my way to the closet. I grabbed a dress without even looking at it and slipped it on, then realized there was a zipper on the back. I frowned as I reached behind myself and tried to zip it… then I jumped when I felt two hands that weren't mine moving my hair to the side and zipping up the dress. I tilted my head enough to see that Deidara was behind me. He gave me a smirk as his fingers brushed against my skin. He kissed my shoulder as he finished.

"There ya go, beautiful-un."

I took a conscious breath, very aware of the fact that his hands had trailed down to my waist and his lips were still close to my skin. "Thank you, Deidara."

"Un." His lips met my neck… softly… gently… as he used his grip on my waist to pull my body against his.

A shiver went down my spine. "Deidara?" I breathed his name.

"Come on." He laughed, pulling me out of the room. "Let's go find something to do."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aihime ends up venting a little to Deidara. What do you think that she talks to him about?**

* * *

**cathyscloud9, lol, that would have been a pretty cool idea. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, yeah, it really is, huh? Even if they're all out to get something… lol**

**Mesip, haha, your review made me laugh!**

**See For, too bad Kakuzu didn't ward himself off o.o lol**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, yeah it's pretty funny, huh? And yep, she did slip up. Just not with Hidan… yet ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: A Friendly Offer

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, cathyscloud9, See For, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to P.S. Ellie! :)**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Friendly Offer

* * *

Deidara had dragged me to his room… and he was showing me how he molded clay, of all things. I was, of course, surprised when he had shown me the mouths in his hands. And when he had used the mouths to chew the clay and then made little birds and spiders, well, my surprise had changed into awe. And then I had nearly had a spaz attack when the critters had flown and crawled away before exploding… I mean, they fucking exploded! I had used my Steel Release: Impervious Armor out of sheer instinct, and Deidara had gotten a huge laugh out of the matter. I was significantly less amused.

But he had taken the time to explain his jutsu to me, assuring me that he had full control over his "explosive art" and that he wouldn't let it damage me… and, reluctantly, I had retracted my kekkei genkai. After I continued to glare at him, he decided to infuse the clay with less of his chakra, so that the explosions were more like firecrackers and less like bombs. I was much more pleased with this milder form of his so-called art.

And after watching him blow up various types of birds, rodents, and tiny reptiles… I was starting to get bored. But he just looked so happy… I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was tired of watching the jutsu that he was so proud of. I lied back onto his bed, cuddling his pillow as I continued to watch him. He looked so childlike… grinning like a boy as his little clay animals lit up in tiny bursts of flame and smoke. It was actually kind of cute…

* * *

"Aihime…" A soft voice whispered into my ear. "Wake up, beautiful-un."

Fingers brushed gently through my hair. I struggled to find my way toward consciousness, pushing through the darkness of my slumber… I tried to open my eyes, wondering when I had even fallen asleep…

"Aihime…" The voice whispered again. And this time I felt warm breath on my face.

Soft lips brushed against mine… then they pressed more firmly, into a kiss. Shocked, I was finally able to open my eyes. Deidara was kissing me… Deidara was kissing me! I gasped, so he pulled away, smirking down at me.

"Hey, beautiful-un."

"Deidara…" I sounded breathless. It made me wish that I had stayed quiet.

He grinned down at me. "You fell asleep on me-un. And I didn't wanna wake you… But I didn't want you to miss dinner-un."

I pulled away from him so that I could sit up. I realized that he had brought a tray with two plates of food into the room. "Oh… Thanks, Deidara…" I mumbled, still feeling slightly dazed from my impromptu nap.

He set the tray onto the bed in between us. "Of course, beautiful-un."

We ate in silence for a while… and then, toward the end of the meal, he spoke.

"Aihime… what do you see in the Uchiha?"

I looked up, caught off guard by the question. "Why do you ask?"

He looked as if he were really concentrating on something… "I just… don't understand why you're with him-un."

I sighed. I knew how Deidara felt about Itachi… how much he resented him… but I couldn't deny the fact that I loved Itachi. "Deidara… I've loved Itachi since we were children."

"But why? What is it that's so great about him?" He was clearly dissatisfied with my answer.

"Well… we grew up together. And, with a few major exceptions, we've always been there for each other…" I tried to think of a way to describe mine and Itachi's relationship without letting anything slip about my village. "I fell in love with him because we believed in the same things… we felt the same way. And that hasn't changed. And in spite of everything, I never stopped loving him. No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving him."

A slight frown formed on Deidara's face. "Don't you realize that it's his fault that you're trapped here? As a prisoner?"

I restrained my laugh, not wanting to upset him further. "It was my own stupidity that landed me here. I was the one that followed Itachi back here, alone, when I was injured and unprepared for a scouting mission. And then I was stupid enough to allow myself to get caught. Itachi had nothing to do with that. If anything, I have him to thank for the fact that I'm still alive."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

I wasn't even going to point out the fact that he had brought it up. "That's fine… I don't really wanna talk about him, either." I laid back onto the bed.

He actually laid down beside me, letting out a huff. "Why don't you wanna talk about him?" He mumbled.

I stared up at the ceiling. We both knew why he didn't want to talk about him… he didn't like him. As for why I didn't want to talk about him… well… "Because I miss him. He's only been gone for a day… and I miss him so much that it hurts. So it's easier to just not think about him…" I sighed, thinking about how terrible of a person that I must be that I'd rather ignore my feelings than deal with them.

He turned onto his side so that he could look at me. "Aihime… you're such an amazing person-un." Then his eyes narrowed. "That damned Uchiha doesn't even know what he has… you're way too good for him-un."

I snorted. "You have that backwards. I'm a whore that's not good enough for him."

"That's ridiculous-un. Why would you even say that about yourself?"

"Because it's true…" I mumbled miserably. "I use sex for everything… as a distraction… when I get lonely… as a crutch… when I can't think of anything to say… it's pretty much the only way that I know how to express myself. And if I weren't a good ninja, then sex would be the only thing that I'd be good at."

Deidara wrapped an arm around my waist and rolled me onto my side to face him. "Aihime, you are so much more than sex-un. You're such a beautiful, caring, and smart woman-un."

I couldn't help but laugh.

And he gave me a stern look. "I'm serious, Aihime-un. No one can argue with the fact that you're beautiful. And just by listening to you talking about that shitty Uchiha, in spite of everything that he's put you through, I can tell that you're a really caring person. And you think things through, even if you did make the impulse decision to come here, you think about the effect that your actions have on you and other people. In fact, you spend a lot of time thinking... That's not a sign of someone who's only good for sex-un."

I looked into his pale blue eye… he seemed so sincere. "Deidara… you don't even know all that much about me."

"I know enough to know that you're underestimating yourself-un." He was making eye contact, and he seemed so genuine…

I was falling into his gaze. He used his hold on my waist to pull me closer, still staring into my eyes… He leaned in slowly, and then gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and warm… and I let myself give in to it. Our lips moved together in a blissful harmony. I felt his hand moving down my body, stroking over my curves… and it felt nice. His tongue swept across my lips… so I opened my mouth to let it in. I actually moaned when his hot tongue began to explore my mouth. And when I started to engage his tongue with mine, he pulled me even closer, rolling so that his body was on top of mine.

I wrapped my arms around him, tangling a hand in his hair while the other lifted his shirt a little and traced the skin of his lower back. He continued to run his hands over my body, firmer now, taking the time to grasp at my curves as he passed them. We made out like that for a long while… until he finally pulled away. He pressed his forehead to mine, panting as he smiled down at me.

"You can stay with me tonight-un" He mumbled breathlessly. "Just so you won't be lonely… no expectations… no pressure… just a safe place to sleep-un."

I sighed. "I can't ask you to do that, Deidara."

"It's not a problem at all-un." He gave me a big smile. "I just want you to be happy-un."

I gave him a wry smile in response. "If I stay with you… I'll probably end up fucking you."

He chuckled. "Well, I certainly won't have a problem with that-un." Then he cupped my cheek, brushing his thumb over my temple. "But don't think that you have to… you're more than just sex, Aihime-un."

I managed to force an actual smile at him. "Thanks, Deidara…"

* * *

I had thought about Deidara's offer, but in the end, I had decided to go back to Itachi's room. I needed to at least try to be alone… and wait for Itachi… dammit. When was he coming back anyway? But Deidara had said that I could come to him at any time… and that was definitely reassuring, considering the never ending threats of my nightmares.

It was just awkward… knowing how much he hated Itachi. I mean, how was I supposed to sleep next to him knowing that? And if it led to casual sex, which it surely would, well… that would just be weird. I couldn't do all of that with someone that hated the man that I loved. Hell, I shouldn't be doing things like that at all. Deep down, I knew that it wasn't okay… no matter how much I tried to justify it.

I changed into a nightgown and curled up in Itachi's bed. I was trying not to think about how badly I wished that he was there next to me… but it was hard. And when I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about my village… and everyone in it. Dammit. Why couldn't I have gone with him? Oh, that's right… it's because I'm the Akatsuki's prisoner… Ugh.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning… I was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

**So, she's obviously gonna have another nightmare, since she's alone and all… what do you think that she'll end up doing after this one?**

* * *

**Yurimilk, lol, he is pretty awesome, isn't he?**

**To'M'L Kuran, I was wondering what happened to you! :/ I hope that everything is alright. As far as Aihime goes… she definitely has her issues, lol.**

**cathyscloud9, well so far he's offered for her to stay with him, but nothing's come out of it yet… we'll just have to wait and see what happens ;)**

**See For, well, he got some mild action. Maybe he'll get some more later… lol.**

**Bella-swan11, she's definitely thinking about that… and I guess we'll have to wait and see how Itachi reacts to everything.**

**P.S. Ellie, she's being kind of hard on herself right now… so she's actually starting to see that maybe it's not okay, lol.**

**Satoberi, she sure does! And she sure did! :)**

**laniDG11, she definitely does. lol.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Temporary Solution

**5 points to cathyscloud9, See For, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and To'M'L Kuran!**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Temporary Solution

* * *

I jolted awake, grabbing at my chest and breathing heavily. I had the same nightmare that I had the night before… I had been happy and relieved to be with Itachi… and then he had ripped my heart out and walked away. I felt my chest, just to be sure that there wasn't a gaping, bleeding wound. I was actually comforted when I felt my fingers brush over the very familiar scar that he had left me so long ago. I sighed, falling back into the mattress. The images from the nightmare haunted my thoughts… why did I have to dream so vividly? I couldn't bear to close my eyes… because I kept seeing him walking away from me. And I could practically still feel the pain throbbing through my chest. I just wanted him to come back, already… I hated being alone.

After what felt like forever of lying awake, staring at the ceiling, and tormented by the nightmare and the loneliness… I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from the bed and left the room. I was just going to crawl into Deidara's bed… and hopefully just sleep. A warm, comforting body next to me was what I needed. I needed someone to be with me right now.

I was just about to knock on Deidara's door, but I hesitated. I stood in front of the closed door, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. I was lonely because I missed Itachi. And I wasn't sure why I was having this new strain of nightmares… but was this really the solution? Was getting into another man's bed really a good idea? I knew that only Itachi could really make me feel better… anyone else would just be a temporary distraction. After all, my heart was with Itachi.

With a sigh, I walked away from Deidara's room and started off back toward Itachi's. I knew that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep… and the sleep that I had gotten had been restless. I wasn't looking forward to going back to the empty room… and the empty bed… with only me and my thoughts. So I was dragging my feet, moving so slowly that I was barely moving at all.

And then someone grabbed my wrist and jerked me into a room. I heard a door closing as I was shoved up against a wall. My eyes were well adjusted to the dark, so I could make out a familiar silhouette. Large hands grabbed roughly onto my hips, hoisting me further up the wall.

"Hey bitch." His voice was sharp and smug. He leaned in closer, his purple eyes glinting darkly. There was a cocky grin on his face.

I felt breathless and dizzy. "Hey asshole." I whispered in response.

And then his lips clashed against mine in a brutal kiss. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, but I didn't really resist. I let him consume me… my body, my thoughts, my emptiness, and the overwhelming loneliness... he was a solution to my problem… albeit a temporary one… but a solution nonetheless.

He pulled my thighs up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I fisted a hand into his silver hair as I became engrossed in the aggressive kiss. My other hand gripped onto his back and shoulders, my fingers digging into his bare skin. Now that my body was pinned to the wall and wrapped around him, his hands began to roam. He squeezed my breasts harshly as he bit down on my lower lip, making me moan into his mouth. He sucked on my tongue before pulling away, running his mouth down my body as his hands grabbed onto my ass. And then he shoved me further up the wall, lifting my legs onto his shoulders.

He pushed my nightgown up to my hips and grabbed onto my underwear, ripping it to shreds. His tongue delved into my core, making me cry out as I tangled my fingers in his soft, thick hair. He swirled his tongue from my entrance to my clit, nipping at my folds. I squirmed on his shoulders, tightening my thighs around his head and pressing my back against the wall as I moved my hips with his tongue. I was moaning in pleasure… twitching and screaming every time he used his teeth. I was pulling so hard at his hair that I was surprised that he wasn't complaining.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed when my orgasm exploded around me.

I was still lost in the pleasure as he pulled my legs from his shoulders and slid me back down the wall. He pulled my nightgown off of me and wrapped my legs around his waist, and I screamed and clawed at his back when he shoved his dick inside of me.

"You're so fucking tight…" He grumbled into my ear before biting down on my neck.

I groaned as I adjusted to the feeling of his long, thick dick inside of me. "You're just so fucking big."

He chuckled happily. "Fuck yeah, I am."

He started moving at a fast pace, pounding hard and ruthlessly. I clutched onto him, crying out as I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back. His own hands were grabbing at my body in bruising holds, his fingers abrasive as they gripped onto my curves. His skin felt warm and amazing against mine. His muscular body held me firmly up against the wall. And damn… his fucking cock was moving so hard and deep inside of me.

"Mhm, fuck! Fuck yes!" I was screaming as he hit my spot repeatedly, grasping onto him desperately as another orgasm built up in my core.

"Come for me, bitch!" He started thrusting faster and harder, if that were even possible. "Come all over my big dick."

I bit onto his shoulder, groaning as my hips moved against his and I experienced my second orgasm. He growled low in his throat, continuing to thrust as he emptied himself inside of me. He pulled out before he had even finished, so his come splattered onto my stomach and ran down my legs. He walked over to the dresser and set me down on it, breathing heavily. I was also trying to catch my breath… but I didn't want to stop just yet. So I sucked and nibbled on his neck as I traced his muscular abs with my fingers. When he started groaning, I bit down and sucked harder. I brushed my fingers down past his abs to his happy trail. I was pleased when I felt that his manhood was already twitching back to life.

I grabbed his hips and pushed him back so that I could slide off of the dresser. Then I got down on my knees and slowly licked his semi-hard dick. I trailed my tongue down to his balls and gave them each a firm, open mouthed kiss. Then I took his dick into my mouth and started sucking until it was nice and hard. His fingers tangled into my hair and he bucked his hips, hitting the back of my throat. I swirled my tongue and pumped him in and out of my mouth as I stroked his balls with my hand.

"Damn, bitch… you are so fucking good at this…" He spoke through his grunts and groans.

I used my teeth to graze him a little, and he growled deep in his chest. I bobbed my head faster, which made him start to move his hips. Then he fisted his hands in my hair and started fucking my mouth. He shoved himself deep into the back of my throat, and I had to force myself not to gag or choke. The back of my head was hitting the dresser with every thrust that he made. I continued to move my tongue around him, earning deep groans of pleasure.

"Mhm, yeah… fuck, bitch…" He kept pounding into my mouth, grunting as he quickened his pace. "Take it!" His seed shot into my mouth, pouring down my throat. He pulled out so that it splashed onto my face and dripped down my chin and neck. "Damn, bitch. You look good covered in my come." He grinned as he pulled me up by my hair.

I licked my lips, tasting him as I ran my fingers from my chin down to my cleavage, spreading his sticky come over myself. "You're such an asshole…" I mumbled, smirking up at him.

He laughed as he pulled me over to the bed. I moved so that I could push him down onto the bed. And then I crawled on top of him. He was still hard and erect… damn, his stamina was impressive. I bit and sucked his neck and shoulder as I positioned my hips over his. With a harsh bite to his chest, I rocked forward, impaling myself on his throbbing manhood. He groaned, tilting his head back as he gripped my thighs. I rode him fast and hard, enjoying the feeling of him deep inside of me. The pressure was building inside of me, and it felt so damn good. I dug my nails into his chest, using him to steady myself as I slammed down on him repeatedly. He squeezed my breasts and pinched my nipples, and I bit my lip as I moaned through yet another orgasm.

"Turn around, bitch." He grumbled through his grin.

I was breathing heavily, still reeling, but I did as he said… but not without an insult. "Fuck you."

I turned around so that I was now riding him in reverse, and I started the process all over again. The pressure started to build again as I moved him in and out of myself. I could feel his hands groping my ass and he started to thrust his hips to meet me. He smacked my ass and I screamed when the pressure ruptured through me, leaving me tingling from another climax. How many was that now? I had lost count…

He shoved me off of him, pulling out and pushing me forward onto my hands and knees. "Here we go again, bitch." He chuckled darkly. And then he crammed his big fucking dick into my ass.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed. "You are such a fucking asshole!" Seriously… he could have at least given me a proper warning.

He laughed as he started thrusting, not even bothering to start slow. I knew from the last time that he liked to end things this way. And damn, we had been going for what felt like forever, so… I figured he deserved whatever kind of ending he wanted. I groaned, finally adjusting to the feeling, and pushed myself to meet his thrusts. He laughed again and fisted a hand in my hair, pulling my head back as he smacked my ass.

I bit my lip to hold back the scream. "Mhm, harder!"

"Hell, yeah!" He started fucking me harder, pulling my hair harder, and continuously smacking me harder.

It hurt, but in a very good way. I knew that my ass would be so raw the next day, but… I didn't really care at the moment. In fact, I was sure that my entire body would be sore and spent after all of this… but it was a price well paid. I screamed, coming again when his hand reached around to pinch my clit. He leaned down, groaning gutturally, and bit my shoulder as he pumped through his own orgasm.

When he pulled out, we both collapsed. A few moments of heavy breathing passed by before Hidan pulled me up to the pillows, jerking the covers over us. I lied on my back, still tingling and dazed from our multiple… events. He rolled onto his side and flung his arm over me, nibbling on my ear.

"I'd really like to tie you to my bed… and never let you leave." He whispered darkly. "You'd make one hell of a fuck slave."

I laughed lightly, turning to look at him. "Mhm… only if I get to tie you up next."

He chuckled, grinning like a maniac. "Get some rest, bitch. I want to fuck you again in the morning."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning on my side, finally falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**How do you think Aihime will feel about all of this in the next chapter?**

* * *

**cathyscloud9, well she went… but didn't end up actually going in, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**laniDG11…  
**Aihime is sitting around, minding her own business… when laniDG11 pops up outta nowhere. Confused, Aihime glances at the strange, otherworldly person, wondering if sleep deprivation has made her start to hallucinate.  
Then, laniDG11 smacks Aihime in the back of the head, shouting "NO!"  
"Ouch…" Aihime grumbles, rubbing her sore head. "Are hallucinations supposed to hurt this badly?"  
laniDG11 simply gives a dramatic bow before disappearing again, leaving Aihime in a haze of perturbed bewilderment.  
**Lol, something like that? Thanks for your review! :D**

**See For, yeah, she found somebody… or, somebody found her… lol.**

**Satoberi, he'll be back eventually! She sorta took him up on his offer… almost, lol.**

**P.S. Ellie, I know! Deidara is so suave, isn't he? And yeah, she just didn't make it alone… tsk, tsk.**

**To'M'L Kuran, that's good! I hope that everything keeps getting better :) and thanks for your review! She sorta stayed strong… at first… and then Hidan happened. Lol.**


	25. Chapter 25: Loneliness

**5 points to See For, cathyscloud9, To'M'L Kuran, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

**And OMG! Grats See For for being the first over 100 points on any of my stories! :D**

Chapter 25: Loneliness

* * *

"Mmmmm…." My throat vibrated with a soft moan. I was on the verge of consciousness… but not quite there yet. My lips parted as I gasped lightly. "Oh, mhmmm…." My entire body was tense and trembling… but why? Oh, damn… there was a fucking amazing feeling happening between my legs… what the hell was that? With some effort, I managed to lift my hand to try and feel myself, but instead of my own familiar skin, my fingers met with soft, thick hair. I grasped onto it, moaning as my back arched. I was breathing heavily now, and I finally opened my eyes to find out why. Hidan… he was eating me out. Damn. Now this was a nice way to wake up. I tangled both of my hands in his hair and tilted my head back, enjoying the feeling.

"Mhm, fuck." I moaned the words. "You were right when you said this is one hell of a way to wake up."

He chuckled, his voice vibrating against me. "Just shut up and enjoy it, bitch."

He went back to what he had been doing… swirling his tongue around… sucking… nibbling… and fuck, it felt so damn good. My body writhed in euphoria, lost in how fucking good it felt. And when he shoved his fingers inside of me, three of them, I screamed out, arching in pleasure. He chuckled again as he pumped them in and out of me, curling them so that they'd hit my spot. And it was way too much… so the pressure that had been building in my core hit a combustible level and just exploded around me, leaving me whirling in wave after wave of bliss. I had dug my fingers into his scalp, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands out of his hair, pinning them down above my head as he plunged his dick inside of me.

It was a few hours, several different positions, and a very long shower before I finally left Hidan's room…

* * *

I showered again once I was in Itachi's room, since Hidan had thoroughly fucked me in his. My body was covered in bruises, scratches, and bite marks… and I was exhausted. I scrubbed myself clean, wondering what the fuck I had done… I mean, what had I been thinking? How stupid could I be? I had actually been proud of myself for a moment there… making the effort to step away from Deidara's door and head back to this stupid empty room… but then Hidan had to fucking grab me up and that was just way too hard to resist. Why did I have to be so fucking weak when it came to shit like this?! I felt so fucking vulnerable. Ugh. If Itachi hadn't fucking left then I wouldn't be having this problem! But he had to leave… and I shouldn't be blaming anyone or anything but myself for this. It was my own fear that left me susceptible to the loneliness and the nightmares. And it was my own desperation for a distraction that drove me to do such stupid things. I had only myself to blame. I sighed.

"Itachi…" I said his name out loud, because I needed to hear it. I needed to fill the silence and emptiness with my thoughts of him. "I miss you." I leaned my head against the slick tiles, letting the hot water rush over me. "Please… just come back soon." A vision of that stupid nightmare came to mind, and my chest clenched as I pictured him walking away with my heart in his hand. "I fucking love you, Itachi. You have my heart… so just bring it back already."

* * *

I hadn't left the room… not even to eat. I wasn't hungry, anyway. Deidara had knocked on the door, but I told him that I wasn't feeling well. It wasn't exactly a lie… after all, I felt like shit. Time passed and all I did was stare at the ceiling, completely lost in thought.

What was I going to tell Itachi when he got back? Let's see… _Hey Itachi! I'm so glad that you're back! I missed you. And by the way… I fucked Kakuzu and Hidan… and made out with Deidara. Did you miss me, too?_ I couldn't even imagine how that would go over… ugh. Maybe I could tell him about the nightmares? I dreaded the very thought. Yeah… I would just rather tell him about my fuck sessions… jeez. What the hell was wrong with me? I so was not good enough for him. I just wanted him to come back… even if he got mad at me, I wouldn't care. I just wanted to be near him. He was my heart… and I needed him with me.

I wondered if he had gathered the intel that he was supposed to get yet. Had Naruto really left the Leaf Village? Maybe Jiraiya-sama had taken him somewhere safe. And was Sasuke doing okay? Damn… I missed that broody little brat. And how was he eating if I wasn't there to cook his meals? He didn't know how to cook! And he couldn't eat out every day. Dammit. And if I expressed these concerns to Itachi he would just tell me that I was coddling Sasuke again. I groaned.

And then I reminded myself that Kakashi was there to look after him. Not that Kakashi would feed him or anything… but he would make sure that he was taken care of. And that was reassuring. Damn… I missed Kakashi, too. I could really use one of our talks right now. He always knew the right thing to say… and exactly what I needed… and just how to make everything better. I wondered what he would tell me if he were here right now… he'd probably tell me to stop feeling so bad about things that I can't change, or something like that. And I'd feel bad anyway. And he'd do something to make me laugh and then I'd feel better. Dammit. Now I just missed him even more. Okay… think about something else.

What about Tsunade-sama? Had Jiraiya-sama found her? Was she our new Hokage? And how was the village adjusting? Had it been rebuilt? Was Genma able to handle everything alright without me? And how were Kotetsu and Izumo? Ah, jeez… I was starting to get a headache. Would this day ever end? And would Itachi ever come back?

* * *

When night rolled around, I stayed awake for as long as I could… until my eyes closed of their own volition, so heavy that I could no longer keep them open, and I drifted off into blackness. And of course, the nightmare that I was becoming more and more familiar with made an overwhelming appearance. This time, I woke up in tears. After I had caught my breath, and confirmed that there was not a gaping wound in my chest, I dragged myself into the washroom.

I splashed some water into my face. Damn… I felt miserable. And I looked pretty miserable, too. I just wanted to sleep. Was that so much to ask? I felt like crying. I was just so damn tired. I really didn't want to spend another moment alone… I cast a glance at the door, thinking about maybe just sneaking into Deidara's room, just so that I could sleep… but the thought of running into Hidan, while regrettably tempting, was enough to make me bury myself back in Itachi's bed.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night awake, haunted by flashing images and thoughts of that stupid nightmare. And I had lost track of time, so I knew that it was daytime, but I wasn't sure how late the day had gotten. I just lied in the bed, curled up in the covers and trying to stay awake. My thoughts were drifting and incessant, always snapping back to things that I just didn't want to think about… but I supposed that it couldn't be helped.

A knock on the door drew me out of my head. "Aihime." It was Kakuzu's voice this time.

I was actually surprised that it wasn't Deidara. "I'm not well." I answered back, hoping that would be enough to send him away. I really didn't want to see or speak to anyone right now.

But instead of going away, Kakuzu let himself in… and I was sure that I had locked the door. He shut it back behind him before coming to sit on the edge of the bed, all while watching me carefully. "Aihime… what's wrong?"

I sighed, pulling the covers closer around me and refusing to sit up. "I just don't feel well."

He gave me a pointed look. "I can perform medical ninjutsu. So tell me what's wrong with you."

I looked away from him, down towards my pillow. "It's nothing… really."

"You were with Hidan." He started grumbling. "Did that fucker hurt you in some way? Tell me, and I can fix it."

I sat up now, shocked by what he was suggesting. "It's not like that." I explained immediately. "I mean… other than some minor injuries… and those have already just about healed."

His lips pressed into a tight line as he looked at me. "What is it then?"

I sighed again. "I just… miss Itachi." I realized how stupid and pathetic it sounded even as I said it… but it was the only explanation that I could think to give.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at me. "Well starving yourself until he gets back won't fix anything." And then he stood up and walked over to the closet. He grabbed a dress out and tossed it over to me. "Get changed and come on. You're going to eat whether you fucking want to or not."

I blinked before climbing out of the bed and doing as he said. He waited for me as I got dressed and then led me out of the room. He practically dragged me into the kitchen, where he fixed me a heaping plate of food. And he sat me down and said he wouldn't let me leave the table until I had finished it.

"You're not sleeping either." He commented, watching me as I ate.

I felt like I should be uncomfortable… but I wasn't. I liked being with Kakuzu. I shook my head to answer his question since my mouth was full.

"Why not?" He asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

I shrugged and looked down at my plate. "I have nightmares when I'm alone."

He let out a heavy breath. "Then just stay with me, Aihime… at least until Itachi gets back."

I looked up at him, considering the idea.

"Sleep deprivation is dangerous, Aihime. So you can stay with me, just to get some rest." Kakuzu sounded stern and soothing at the same time… it was strange.

I pondered the idea, but not for long. I needed sleep… desperately. "Okay." I mumbled, and he gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Kakuzu."

* * *

**So… do you think she'll get with Deidara before Itachi gets back?**

* * *

**See For, an eerily correct answer once again! Lol.**

**cathyscloud9, thanks for the review! She's definitely feeling some regret**

**To'M'L Kuran, yep, definitely feeling bad about herself**

**Satoberi, correctomundo!**

**Guest, lol! Maybe he will :)**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! and yeah, she does regret it**


	26. Chapter 26: Good News and Bad News

**Warning: There is a scene in this chapter that some readers may not enjoy.**

**5 points to cathyscloud9, To'M'L Kuran, KimKat95, Satoberi, See For, and P.S. Ellie! :)**

* * *

Chapter 26: Good News and Bad News

* * *

Spending the night with Kakuzu was fantastic. I slept the whole night through for the first time in what felt like forever. And the sleep was restful, no nightmares included. He held me close, but he didn't make any moves… just as he had promised. I was beyond grateful. Of course, my more primitive thoughts were telling me that I should make it up to him in some way… in some indecent, sexual way… but I was able to shove those urges aside. And he made it easy. He woke me up in time for breakfast, leaving the bed just after, and then dragged me to go and eat before I had an opportunity to act on my lewd impulses.

"Good morning." Sasori called as we walked into the kitchen.

I turned to smile at him. "Good morning."

I helped Kakuzu make our plates and then we sat at the table with Sasori to eat. Deidara and Hidan joined us soon after.

"Hey, bitch." Hidan greeted me just as he always did.

"Hey, asshole." I answered mostly out of habit.

Deidara gave me a smile, but he didn't seem as cheery as usual.

After breakfast, I went ahead and did the dishes while everyone else wandered off in separate directions. I finished quickly and headed back to Itachi's room, wanting to get a shower and change of clothes… but Deidara was waiting for me there. He was standing in the middle of the room and he smiled at me when I walked in.

I tilted my head in question, finding his behavior kind of odd. "Deidara?"

"Hey, beautiful-un… I'm glad that you're feeling better." He kept smiling as he stepped forward to stand in front of me.

I wasn't sure why, but I was kind of uncomfortable with him right now… I mean, why had he been waiting for me? In Itachi's room? That was just weird… "Yeah… I am… thanks."

He nodded. "Kakuzu has some great skills with medical ninjutsu…" He mumbled, stepping even closer. "So-un… did you need medical ninjutsu because Hidan fucked you up?"

I sighed. "I didn't need medical ninjutsu. I stayed with Kakuzu because he made me feel better."

He lifted his hands and placed them on my waist. "And I couldn't make you feel better?"

I avoided eye contact. "I don't know, Deidara… you do hate the man that I love, so I can't exactly talk to you about it, can I?"

His fingers tightened in their grasp. "Did you talk to Kakuzu about it?"

"I did."

"And did you talk to Hidan about it?"

I let out a heavy breath. "No. I just fucked him."

Deidara didn't say anything. He just leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The contact was nice… so I kissed him back. His lips were just so soft and warm, and I couldn't really help myself. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth, and I met it with mine. His arms wrapped around me, one hand moving to tangle in my long, purple hair and the other to grasp my hip and pull me closer. I draped my arms over his shoulders, tracing the muscles in his back. One step at a time, he backed me up against the wall… and I let him.

In the back of my mind, I wondered what the hell I was doing… but when his hot mouth moved to trail wet kisses down my neck, I lost that train of thought. He started to suck and nibble at my weak spots, and I moaned softly. His hands moved down my body, then crept up under my nightgown. His fingers hooked into my underwear and he slid them down my legs. I was panting heavily, putty in his hands. His mouth met mine again as his palms brushed over my skin, lifting my legs onto his waist.

One of his hands kept going up until he reached my breasts while the other one stopped at my clit. I moaned again as he started to gently massage me with his palms. And then fuck! The weirdest thing happened… but it was awesome. The mouths on his hands opened and rough tongues began to assault my nipple and my clit… all while he was still kissing me. I was getting tongued in three different places… fucking hell. I was moaning into his mouth, and he smiled, seeming pleased with my reaction. He nibbled on my lip just as he slipped two fingers into my entrance, pumping in and out while the tongue on his palm continued to lick my clit. Was this much stimulation even possible? If my legs hadn't been securely wrapped around him, then surely I would have collapsed by now.

"Oh, Deidara…" I moaned his name, trembling from the amazing feelings that he was giving me.

"Enjoy this, Aihime…" He smirked before running his tongue to my ear, nibbling my lobe before whispering. "This is just for you-un."

I let my head tilt back as I gripped onto his shoulders, overwhelmed by it all. He went back to kissing my neck, his hands still working their amazing magic… I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take… it just felt so fucking good. Who knew that his weird ass hand-tongues would feel so good? So fucking good… The hand on my breast was massaging so gently, the tongue lapping at my nipple so exquisitely… The fingers inside of me were pumping at the perfect pace, the tongue dancing over my clit in perfect rhythm. Every one of my muscles tightened with my core, pushing me to an amazing climax. I was twitching with need and practically screaming in bliss.

I gripped harder onto Deidara, my release so close that I could cry. "Fuck, Deidara! Oh, please!"

He smiled into my neck, still planting gentle kisses on my skin. "Come for me, Aihime."

And I did. I screamed as my muscles went into spasms and the euphoric pleasure exploded through me like a volcano erupting. And he didn't stop. He kept going until I had several more orgasms, all explosive and one after the other. I screamed until my throat was raw. My fingers dug into his back, holding on for dear life as I experienced constant ecstasy.

"Deidara! Oh, Deidara!"

When he finally released me, I was a weak, disheveled mess. He caught me in his arms before I fell to the floor, because I no longer had the strength to hold myself up. I leaned into him, struggling to catch my breath. He captured my lips with his, and I eagerly returned the kiss. When I had regained some control over my own body, I trailed my lips from his mouth to his neck, aiming to please him next. I rubbed my hands from his shoulders, down his chest, and towards his pants. As I was about to undo them, he caught my hands in his, lacing our fingers together.

Groaning, he leaned his forehead against mine. "As much as I would love for you to do that-un… I just can't let you."

Okay… now I was confused. I gazed into his blue eyes, looking for an answer. "I don't understand."

He sighed, then released one of my hands so that he could cup my cheek. "I don't want you to think that you're only good for sex, Aihime." He pressed his lips to mine before continuing. "I did this to show you that _I_ can make you feel good, too… and I don't expect anything in return-un."

I blinked. Was he serious? This had to be some kind of joke… "Deidara, I… I don't know what to say."

He smiled at me. "That's okay-un. Just spend some time with me… alright?"

I nodded. I was still confused as hell, but… "Alright."

* * *

I showered and changed before meeting Deidara back in his room. And we just… talked. He told me more about his past and I told him a little more about mine. I couldn't tell him too much because I was still worried about protecting my village… but I told him about how I had grown up without my parents… and how my clan was pretty much going extinct… stuff like that. He told me more about his art, and I just loved how passionate he was about it. Explosive art just… suited him. He asked if I was into art… and I told him that I had only ever been into reading. So he asked what I liked to read… then he laughed when I told him that my favorite books were written by Jiraiya-sama.

It was nice having a casual conversation that didn't lead to sex… or something like it. We ended up talking most of the day. We had lunch and dinner together… and there was no pressure for anything. So when nighttime rolled around, I decided to stay with him. I would admit… I was still nervous. After the insane orgasms that he had given me, I still felt like I owed him something… even if he said that I didn't. And as weird as it was, I actually trusted him more than I trusted myself. But I didn't want to be alone and Deidara was good company.

I had already changed into a nightgown and we were just about to crawl into bed when I felt a familiar presence… and it was like the world had stopped spinning. "Itachi…" I whispered.

Deidara didn't say anything, he just opened the door to let me leave.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Deidara." I gave him a kiss before leaving.

And then I was rushing down the hall, hurrying to Itachi's room where I knew that he was. I flung the door open to see him taking off his cloak. He looked up at me, his dark eyes meeting mine, and suddenly everything felt right again. I felt whole. Even though I knew that I would never be good enough for him… having him here made me feel so much better.

"Itachi." I said his name as I closed the distance between us.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I fit perfectly in his embrace. "Aihime… I missed you."

I could cry… I was just so happy. And that just made me feel stupid… that I had come to rely on him so heavily. "I missed you too, Itachi."

He held me for a few moments before pulling away. He looked me up and down suspiciously. For a moment, I was worried of what he would think or say… but then his lips pressed to mine and I didn't care anymore. This… this was a real kiss… a perfect kiss… this was bliss. His fingers tangled in my hair and he pulled me even closer. Damn… why did he have to be so fucking perfect?

All too soon he pulled away. "Aihime… I have some things to tell you."

I could tell that I wouldn't like whatever he had to say. I let him pull me over to the bed and we sat down. "What is it?"

He sighed. He looked so tired and worn down. "First off… Tsunade-sama has been made the Hokage."

I smiled, automatically relieved at that. I knew that she would be able to take care of the village.

"And Naruto has left the village with Jiraiya-sama."

That also relieved me… Jiraiya-sama would keep Naruto safe. But my main concern was still weighing on me. "And what about Sasuke?"

A slight frown formed on Itachi's face. "That's where it gets complicated…" He mumbled. Then he took my face into his hands. "Aihime, I have the situation under control… so I need you to promise me that you won't get too upset."

Panic rose in my chest. I immediately assumed the worst and had to force myself to remain calm. "What's wrong, Itachi? What happened to him?"

He sighed, his breath fluttering across my face. "He has left the village."

A wave of nausea rolled through me, and I gripped onto Itachi for support. In a way, I was having trouble understanding… I needed to know more. "Where did he go?"

Itachi soothingly ran his fingers through my hair, but he also looked upset. "He went to Orochimaru... He'll be alright, Aihime. I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Orochimaru… Orochimaru was a monster! He was the reason that Lord Third was dead! "Why in the hell would he willingly go to Orochimaru?!" I found myself yelling.

Itachi remained calm, probably expecting my outburst. "I'm not entirely sure."

I got the feeling that he was lying. "It's my fault… I can't believe I left him. Why the hell did I leave him?!"

Itachi took a deep breath as he pulled me close, wrapping me up in his arms. "It's not your fault, Aihime. He's stubborn… you wouldn't have been able to keep him from doing what he wants to do."

I shook my head. "If I were there then maybe he wouldn't have _wanted_ to do something this stupid."

He held me to him, his fingers running through my hair and stroking my skin. "Getting upset about it isn't going to fix anything… All we can do now is keep the situation from getting worse."

I pulled away, just enough to look at him. "Let's go and get him back."

He frowned, his eyes stern. "We can't do that, Aihime. You know that we can't…"

Dejected, I buried my face into his chest. Of course we couldn't… because Sasuke still had to think that Itachi was a traitor… and technically, I was a prisoner… dammit! Wasn't there anything that I could do? Sasuke… what the hell was he thinking? Why in the hell would he go to Orochimaru? What was he hoping to accomplish? And most importantly… would he be safe?

* * *

_Kakashi sensed his presence… and this time, he realized it was because he wanted him to. So, he did what he thought would be the most beneficial… he went to meet him alone. On the outskirts of the Leaf Village, Itachi waited for him. And now they stood… face to face._

_Kakashi knew that Aihime had gone after him the day that he had attacked Naruto and Sasuke… but she hadn't been seen since. Genma had taken several Anbu out to search for her, and he had even done his own searching… but there wasn't even a clue left or a trail to follow. It had made Sasuke crazy. And Naruto wasn't much better. They had tried to sneak out of the village to look for her themselves, but they were kept under constant supervision. And now… they were both gone. Sasuke was out on his own, overcome with hate and grief. And Naruto was out with Jiraiya-sama, training and hopefully becoming stronger. And the cause of it all, Itachi, was standing before him right now._

_"__I didn't expect to see you here again so soon." Kakashi spoke casually, hoping to get information without too much of a fight._

_Itachi's face was expressionless, his eyes cold. "I came to verify some things."_

_Kakashi nodded as if he understood completely. "Perhaps I can help you with that… if you can answer some questions for me."_

_Itachi's face and stance stayed the same, unchanging._

_So, Kakashi continued. "You know where Aihime is." If Kakashi hadn't been giving his full attention, he would have missed the unrecognizable flash that registered across Itachi's otherwise vacant eyes. "Is she safe?"_

_Itachi gave a small nod. "For the time being."_

_Kakashi felt relieved to know that she was still alive… but apparently she was being held captive by the Akatsuki. Kakashi wondered what she had gotten herself into. "You're here for Naruto… or Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned, getting back on track._

_Itachi tilted his head slightly, giving no indication either way._

_Now Kakashi knew that he was here for both of them. He shrugged indifferently, letting Itachi know that he would no longer be able to reach either one. "Well Naruto has left the village with Jiraiya. And Sasuke… well, he's run off to Orochimaru." He was only telling him this because he knew the information would get back to Aihime… or, at least, he hoped that it would. He knew that Aihime would be worried about the village and Sasuke, more than anything. He would never lie to her… he wanted her to know what was going on in her absence._

_Itachi watched Kakashi carefully, seeming to understand perfectly why Kakashi was sharing this information with him. "Aihime is being taken care of. But she isn't likely to be returned… at least, not in the way that she was received." Itachi was also honest, as honest as he could be. He had to maintain his traitorous label. But if he played along, then he could have more to tell Aihime._

_Kakashi nodded. "Our new Hokage, Tsunade-sama, is quite set on finding her… no one is giving up anytime soon."_

_Itachi nodded in return. "I would expect nothing less."_

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aihime meets Konan and gets a chance to speak with her… how do you think it will go?**

* * *

**cathyscloud9, lol, well he did for the most part :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**To'M'L Kuran, I'm sorry to make you wait! And who knows what would have happened if he hadn't come back… hmmm… lol**

**KimKat95, lol, you were mostly right :) I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Satoberi, he is sweet, isn't he? And yay! Itachi made it back in time! Sort of… lol**

**See For, she almost managed to stay away from him… almost… haha**

**P.S. Ellie, she kinda did!**


	27. Chapter 27: How Things Work Out

**5 points to See For, P.S. Ellie, KimKat95, cathyscloud9, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to To'M'L Kuran!**

* * *

Chapter 27: How Things Work Out

* * *

Itachi had been tired from his mission, so we had gone to sleep shortly after his return. I was happy just to be with him, so I didn't mind. I hadn't slept for very long, but the sleep that I did get was restful and without nightmares. I woke up earlier than usual, and used my time to watch him as he rested… eyes closed and breathing steady… he looked so peaceful and carefree. He was so perfectly handsome. I traced the muscles of his bare chest with my fingertips, absolutely loving the way that his soft, warm skin felt. His face was smooth, not a trace of the usual stress or worries that he kept hidden behind the cold, disinterested mask. Oh, how I loved him… he deserved so much better than the hand that life had dealt him. And yet he had played it so well. He had sacrificed everything for his village and the ones that he loved… and no one knew. They all hated him. It just wasn't fair. With a sigh I kissed his forehead. And then I couldn't help myself, I pressed my lips to his very gently, careful not to wake him.

"Uchiha Itachi… you deserve the world. I wish that I could give it to you." I whispered softly. With another sigh, I carefully removed myself from his arms and left the room.

I went to the kitchen, figuring that I could maybe make him breakfast and bring it to him before he woke up. But when I entered the room, I saw a blue-haired woman… the same one that I had seen my first day here. I knew her name was Konan… but we had never been properly introduced… or even spoken for that matter.

"You're up early." She didn't even turn around as she addressed me.

She was confident… after all, she knew that I was a ninja. And even though my weapons had been taken away, I was still more than capable of fighting. So either she was confident in her abilities, or she had some ill-placed trust in me.

"Sleeping is not something that I've ever been good at." I remarked casually, standing still in the doorway.

She was quiet for some time as she gathered various dishes and ingredients needed for making breakfast. I tried not to sigh out loud… there goes my idea of taking care of Itachi.

"Thank you, by the way." Her soft voice rang through the air again.

I cocked my head to the side. "For what?"

"I know it isn't the men doing the dishes every day… before you showed up, I always had to do them myself before cooking their meals. It was becoming tiresome."

I shrugged. "I get bored… it's not like I have anything else to do around here."

She finally turned around to face me. Her amber eyes met my teal gaze without hesitation. "You're not the typical prisoner."

I leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms under my chest. "I'm not the 'typical' anything."

A small smile lifted her lips. "No, I suppose that you aren't…" She went back to her task, beginning to prepare breakfast.

After a few moments, I straightened back up and stepped over to her. "Need any help?"

She met my eyes again. "Sure."

We worked together without either of us needing to give or take direction. We just seemed to know what needed to be done or what the other needed, and we did it. Some time passed before she spoke again.

"You seem to be getting along well with everyone." She commented, seeming mildly interested. "For such a diverse group of people… you have a way with all of them. It's quite intriguing."

I shrugged, not giving it much thought. "It's easy for people to like you when you're fucking them."

She lifted a brow, probably surprised at my bluntness. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again. "Still… you haven't… fucked… all of them… have you?"

I snorted, laughing at her reaction. "No, I guess I haven't."

"And yet no one has a bad thing to say about you."

It was my turn to lift a brow, but mine was in inquisition. "Do they talk about me?"

She nodded. "You are a prisoner… They are required to give reports on your actions and behavior to Pein. Of course, they tend to leave out the details of their own personal encounters with you… and since those encounters seem to be so intimate, Pein allows it."

I sighed. I hadn't realized that I was being so severely scrutinized… though, I supposed that I should have expected it. "Well that makes me feel… kind of awkward."

She actually let out a light laugh. "Don't. They all say good things."

Well… that kinda made me feel better… I guess.

"So, I hope that your, well, imprisonment hasn't been too unbearable." She commented as we traded seasonings.

I shrugged, wondering why she even cared. Then I actually considered it. It honestly hadn't… but that was because I had been reunited with Itachi. But still… I missed my village. And I ached for Sasuke… I needed to rescue him. And protect him. And take his ass back home, dammit! "It's been much more pleasant than I expected being a prisoner of the Akatsuki to be. Everyone has been, well, interesting… to say the least. And I've enjoyed the company that I've found." I deliberately didn't mention my village… or Sasuke.

She nodded understandingly. "I'm glad to hear that. I had hoped that you'd find some comfort here… in spite of the circumstances."

I was becoming less and less suspicious of her. But I still kept my guard up. "Yeah." I smiled. "I've made some unexpected friends, I think… and Itachi has changed, but…"

"But you still love him." She finished the sentence for me.

I was surprised that she could read me that easily, but I nodded nonetheless. "I do." A happy smile stretched across my face as I thought about him.

She smiled back at me. "It's strange how things work out… isn't it?"

I wondered if we were even talking about the same thing anymore. But either way, I agreed with her.

* * *

I finished helping Konan and made some plates for Itachi and me. When I made it back to his room, he was getting out of the bed. He looked up as I walked in, watching me as I balanced the tray with our plates and shut the door behind me.

"Where did you go?" He asked, sitting back onto the bed. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes were still half lidded.

I smiled at him, hurrying my way over. "To make us breakfast." I set the tray down on the bed as I took my place next to him.

He lifted a brow as he eyed the plates, then his dark eyes looked at me and a smirk stretched across his lips. "You know that Konan usually makes the meals, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." I rolled my eyes at him. "We made it together."

He pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. "Thank you."

My heart was fluttering in my chest as I grinned at him. "Anything for you, love."

* * *

When we were finished with breakfast, I tried to take the dishes back to the kitchen so that I could wash them, but Itachi wouldn't let me. So they were stacked on his dresser and we were back on his bed. He was holding me tightly in his arms, my head resting on his bare chest. His fingers ran through my long, purple hair and his other hand stroked along my side.

"I had the best dream…" He whispered, his breath fluttering over my head.

"Oh?" I snuggled closer into his chest, tangling my legs with his. "Tell me about it."

"I dreamed of you. I dreamed of being with you forever. I dreamed that we were happy together… and that we had everything, because we had each other." His voice was so soft and almost magical.

"Itachi…" I kissed his chest, then trailed my lips up to his. "I want to be with you forever. And I'm happy as I long as I'm with you."

He didn't say anything else. He just rolled us so that he was on top of me as his tongue pushed into my mouth. His hand tangled in my hair while the other one started to caress the skin of my thigh. I was already moaning when his fingers reached beneath my nightgown. I wrapped my arms around him, lacing my hand into his loose hair and tracing his bare back. Then his fingers swept over me, from my entrance to my clit, through the wet fabric of my panties. I arched myself into his hand to get more contact, and he chuckled. He continued to tease me as he trailed his kisses to my neck.

"You're already so wet, Aihime." He mumbled into my skin, and I could feel him smirking.

"Because I've missed you, Itachi." I answered as I pulled his addictive lips back up to mine.

He was smirking even as he kissed me. I swirled my tongue with his, pulling him as close as I possibly could. I just couldn't get enough of him. His fingers continued their slow torture. And when he finally decided to push my panties aside so that he could tease me directly, my entire body twitched as I moaned into his mouth. He was making me ache… his fingers swept over my entrance, getting coated in my wet arousal, before moving up to brush over my clit, circling it gently. I wanted to cry at the blissful feeling. And I craved more of it.

"I-Itachi…" I managed to whisper through my moans.

He started planting kisses down my throat. "I love it when you say my name."

I let out a heavy moan as he plunged a finger inside of me. "Oh, Itachi!"

He smiled down at me as he pulled his finger out, oh so slowly. And I watched as he licked it clean. Then he placed his hands on my hips, his fingers clutching the fabric of my nightgown, and he began to push it up and off of my body. His lips followed, planting warm kisses along my center… from the top of my panties… up my flat stomach… his tongue dipped into my naval before continuing to my chest… he kissed the valley of my breasts before nibbling gently on each side… and then the nightgown was off as he started sucking on my neck. I was breathing so heavily... his touch was like magic.

"I wanna feel you, Aihime… all around me." He spoke softly as his lips trailed back down to my breasts.

I moaned, my body arching into him as his hot mouth latched onto my nipple, teasing me gently. His hand gave ample attention to my other breast, massaging in all of the right places. His fingers worked one nipple while his mouth and tongue attended to the other. Damn… did he have to do everything so perfectly? I was in a haze of tantalized bliss, aching with my need to be filled by him.

"Please, Itachi… I need you." I moaned out breathlessly.

He smiled, letting his hands travel back down to my panties. He slowly pulled them off, slipping them down my legs before returning to me. I reached down to undo his pants, but his hands caught mine.

"That eager, Aihime?" He smirked down at me.

I grinned up at him. "For you, always."

He chuckled as he released my hands, allowing me to remove his pants. When his long, thick manhood was free, I couldn't keep myself from just wrapping my fingers around it… feeling the warm, hard flesh in my hand… it was amazing. I kissed his neck as I pumped him, slowly and firmly. He leaned his forehead against my shoulder, enjoying the feeling. But it wasn't long before he stopped me, again catching my hands, then lacing his fingers with mine as he pinned them beside my head.

"I love you, Aihime." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled, my heart fluttering in my chest. "I love you too, Itachi."

And then he plunged himself into me, filling me up as he stretched me from the inside. I moaned out in bliss, my legs wrapped tight around his waist. He stayed true to the slow, leisure mood that he had started with, but his thrusts were powerful and he hit my spot every time, so it was completely mind blowing. I managed to get one of my hands free so that I could grab onto him, digging my fingers into his back.

"Oh, Itachi!" I moaned loudly, lost in the amazing pleasure.

"You feel amazing, Aihime…" He spoke through a groan… and it just turned me on so much to hear him say that, especially while he was groaning that way.

I came suddenly, my orgasm exploding in full force. "Ah, yes! Itachi!" I screamed his name, dragging my fingers down his back.

He smiled, continuing to thrust as he pulled my other hand, which was still laced with his, above my head. Then he used his free arm to grab one of my legs and pull it over his shoulder, reaching a deeper angle. He sped up his pace, thrusting hard and fast as he held onto my thigh.

"I-I-Itachi!" I screamed, my body shaking with the euphoric ecstasy.

He grunted softly every time he pounded into me, his soft black hair swaying around his face. He was so fucking sexy… and just so damn perfect. I clutched onto his hand and tangled my other one into the hair at the nape of his neck. My body moved with his, meeting him at every plunge. I just couldn't get enough. The pressure was building inside of me again, aching at a near unbearable level as he pushed in and out of me. The sounds that he made and the way that he looked just made it even better. I started to scream as I came again, but his lips met mine and he swallowed the sound. He rode through it, quickening his pace as he also came, emptying his hot seed inside of me. He groaned, low and guttural, into my mouth… and it actually made me come for a third time. Dammit… how could he make me orgasm just by being _him_? It was amazing… He continued to kiss me as he let go of my leg and hand, pulling me into his arms.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aihime will meet someone else in the Akatsuki… Who do you think it will be?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, nope, lol**

**See For, yep, there was some definite bonding happening… lol**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, glad you liked it! She sorta did… she found out that everyone is kinda spying on her, lol**

**KimKat95, yep, they get along quite well :) Yay! I'm glad that you like it :) And omg, yes! LOOOOVE Itachi 3333**

**cathyscloud9, thanks for reviewing! She mentioned how well she got along with everyone… so maybe it's leading up to that? Hmmm….**

**Satoberi, yay! Lol. And yeah, it was pretty cute, huh? And I think the conversation went pretty well… they seem to be friendly now :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Keeping Secrets

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to Satoberi, cathyscloud9, See For, and Shakilove!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Keeping Secrets

* * *

It was dinner time before Itachi and I left his room. I was clinging onto him like a love-sick little girl as we made our way into the dining room. He had his arm wrapped around me, smiling down at me indulgently, and my heart fluttered against my ribcage. I felt so young when I was with him…

"Girlie!" Kisame shouted as we rounded the corner.

"Fish face!" I grinned widely as I pranced my way over to him.

He grabbed me up into a big hug, cackling like a crazed maniac. "I missed you, you short little brat."

I kicked his shin as he was putting me down. "Shut up, you weird ass giant with gils!"

He crouched down, ready to lunge. I hardened my chakra onto my body, ready to block. But I was quickly pulled to the side… and into Itachi's arms.

Itachi sighed. "Do you two have to start this already?"

Kisame shrugged. "Ah, come on, Uchiha. We're just having some fun."

I let my chakra fade away, my shoulders slumping dejectedly. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

Hidan laughed. "Should've let 'em fight… would've been fun to watch."

"It would have been a fucking mess." Kakuzu grumbled.

Dinner progressed without any more physical altercations… just the regular banter and some heated arguing. When everyone was finished, I opted to do the dishes again, since everyone else just piled them into the sink, as usual.

"Let me help you." Itachi offered again, settling his hands onto my waist from behind.

I smiled, loving the way that his hands felt on my body. "No, Itachi… I don't want you to have to do anything."

He buried his face in my neck, pressing his lips into my skin. "I don't mind helping you, love."

I bit my lip, leaning back into him as I continued to wash the dishes. "But, Itachi… I don't want you doing more than you have to."

He nibbled on my neck, sending chills down my spine. "And why is that?"

"Because, Itachi…" I tried not to moan when he started sucking on my weak spot. "You deserve the best." It was true. And saying it out loud made me feel guilty. "And since I'm not the best… I can at least try to treat you the way that you should be treated."

"Aihime…" He sighed, moving his hands down to my hips. "You're always talking about who deserves what… I don't deserve anything less or anything more than you. I love you."

I smiled. Hearing him say that always made me feel better. Even if I still felt like I wasn't good enough for him… "I love you too, Itachi."

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. I hadn't had any nightmares… I just couldn't seem to stay asleep. I was completely comfortable in Itachi's arms, but I was awake. And I was tired. And it was annoying. So, after an hour of staring at the ceiling, I decided to take a walk to the kitchen.

I went as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone up… or worse, run into anyone. I got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. I was still facing the sink as I slowly sipped it down. I took my time, staring off into space and letting my thoughts wander. I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. All I do know is that I felt a strange presence sneak up on me, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"Can I help you with something?" I whispered darkly, letting whoever it was know that I was aware of them.

A strange chuckle sounded from behind me. "Tobi just wanted to know what you were doing up so late."

Tobi? Who the hell was Tobi? I slowly turned around, my stance casual and yet still ready to strike. I came face to face with the man that wore the swirled, orange mask. "And are you Tobi?"

The masked man nodded enthusiastically. "And Tobi came to the kitchen for a snack. But he found you instead."

I didn't like the way that he had worded that statement. It sounded like a threat. And in spite of the childish demeanor that he spoke and stood with… he gave me a creepy feeling. "Well, Tobi… I was just leaving."

Tobi shook his head and flailed his arms in front of himself, as if he were afraid of something. "Oh, no, no! Tobi didn't mean to chase you away! He just wanted to say hello!"

I tilted my head suspiciously. "I thought you said that you wanted a snack."

He nodded again, seeming to be happy. "Yes, well, that was until Tobi saw you. Then Tobi decided that he wanted to say hello." He really did talk as if he was a mentally challenged child… but he clearly wasn't. Just what the hell was his deal?

"Well now you've said hello. And I'm leaving. And you can have your snack." I set my glass down into the sink behind me without looking away from him. "Goodnight, Tobi."

"Awww…" He whined childishly. "Don't you wanna talk to Tobi?"

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes… a grown man acting like a child was simply annoying. And it was clearly an act. My instinct was enough to tell me that. "No. I don't want to talk to Tobi. And I don't want to talk to you."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. And then he tilted his head to the side. "So… you're quite the clever one… aren't you?" Suddenly his entire demeanor changed. He stood up straight and his voice grew deeper. All sense of childishness faded away and the creepy feeling deepened in my senses.

I narrowed my eyes, preparing for an attack. "Just who the hell are you?"

He chuckled softly. "Calm down, Kokoro. No need to be so tense."

Well if that wasn't a reason to be tense, then I didn't know what was. I didn't calm down at all. If anything, I only watched him more carefully. "I asked you a question."

His head tilted to the side. "Come, Kokoro… names aren't all that important…" He took a step closer, and I took a step back, bumping into the counter behind me. "I was quite pleased when I realized that we had caught ourselves a woman from the Kokoro Clan. To think that one of the dwindling users of the Steel Release is in my grasp… it's delightful."

"And what does a nameless man have to be so delighted about?" I retained my confident stature, still ready to defend at any moment.

"Well, everyone knows that a Kokoro is a slave to their emotions. It's the very same reason that the clan has become so scattered and scarce. It's quite funny, actually… the fact that they can coat their bodies in steel, and yet their hearts are still so vulnerable."

I glared at him, unhappy with the reminder of the Achilles' heel of my clan. "What's your point?"

He shrugged, taking a few steps closer. "Tell me, Kokoro… how much do you really know about the man that claims to love you?"

I held my chin high, not showing that I was uncomfortable with the close proximity. "I know enough."

He laughed his eerie laugh again. "Oh, Kokoro… you really don't know anything, do you?" He leaned his head down, his masked face getting awfully close to mine. "Why don't you ask him about the secrets that he's been keeping? Ask him about the real truth about what happened that night. Ask him about the masked man."

The question caught me off guard. "Did he meet you before joining the Akatsuki?"

He shrugged casually. "You should also ask him about the real reason as to why he won't let you tell Sasuke the truth." Then he laughed heartily. "After all, you want to be together _forever_ don't you?"

I struggled to maintain my composure. I was a ninja, so it wasn't very hard. I let my emotionless mask fall over my face. I wasn't going to let this bastard play tricks with my mind. I saw the red eye with the black pattern through the mask, and it was very familiar to me… "Why don't _you_ tell me something, _Uchiha_? Just who the hell are you?"

He took a step back, surprised at my sudden calm. Then his posture hardened. "I'll see you later, Kokoro." He disappeared without another word.

* * *

I went back to Itachi's room, careful not to wake him as I cuddled into his side. I had a million questions running through my head, some of which were provided by the masked man… well, most of which were provided by the masked man. He was an Uchiha… so just who the hell was he? And how the hell was he still alive? And Itachi… did he know? And if he knew, why hadn't he told me? And what the fuck was an Uchiha even doing in the Akatsuki? If he survived the massacre, why wasn't he in the Leaf Village? I tried not to groan out loud. I didn't want to wake up Itachi.

Itachi… what had the masked man meant when he said that I didn't know anything? Had Itachi really not told me everything? Had he left something out? Was he really keeping secrets from me? Or worse… had he lied? I shook my head. No… Itachi wouldn't lie to me. Would he? He had lied before. Dammit! He said he loved me! He couldn't lie to me! But the masked man said that I didn't know everything… something about a masked man… and the real reason about keeping the truth from Sasuke… and being together forever… UGH! I couldn't dwell on all of this. Clearly, the masked man was just fucking with my head. And I couldn't let him. But why the fuck was he even _alive_?!

"Aihime?" Itachi mumbled sleepily.

Shit… I had woken him up. "I'm sorry, Itachi. Go back to sleep." I whispered soothingly, running my fingers through his long, black hair.

He leaned into my touch. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head as he settled back into the bed, holding me close. "I love you, Aihime."

I sighed, snuggling into his embrace. "I love you too, Itachi."

* * *

I had been awake all night, the many questions just running around in circles through my head. When Itachi woke up, I couldn't keep myself from trying to get some answers. "Itachi?"

"Yes, love?" He rolled onto his side, running his fingers through my hair as he faced me.

I sighed, preparing myself for the conversation. "Are you awake enough to talk?"

His eyes sharpened, growing more alert. "What is it, Aihime?"

I chewed on my lip, trying to think of the right words. "Well…" I decided to start with how I ended up with the questions. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went to the kitchen… and I ran into the guy with the strange, orange mask."

Itachi's arms tightened around me. "What happened?"

"Itachi…" I sighed. "Did you know that he's an Uchiha?"

Itachi's jaw clenched. And then he let out a heavy breath. "I know."

I pulled away from him so that I could see his face better. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Itachi's dark eyes gazed carefully into mine. "I didn't think that it was important for you to know."

I sat up now, getting more and more frustrated. "Not important? Not important for me to know that there's another Uchiha besides you and Sasuke… and that he's running around in a place where I'm being held captive… and that he wears a mask to keep his Sharingan concealed… and that very same Sharingan could harm me… and most importantly, this Uchiha seems to know things about you that I don't."

He sat up next to me, reaching his hand out to grasp my face, but I pulled away. "Aihime, if he wanted to hurt you then he would have. Now what did he say?"

I shook my head. "No. Before I tell you anything, I want you to tell me who the hell he is."

He looked down at the sheets, unable to meet my determined stare. "Aihime…"

"No. I want the truth. And I want it now." I stayed resolute. Even though he looked so damn despondent that I nearly cracked and just fucked him instead…

He let out a heavy breath. "You can't repeat this. Ever." His dark eyes met mine again. "It's Madara."

"Madara? As in co-founder of the Leaf Village, Madara?"

He nodded. "One and the same." He turned so that he was facing me more directly. "He's been holding a grudge for all of this time. But as long as I'm part of the Akatsuki, he'll leave the Leaf Village alone. Keeping an eye on him was the last mission that Lord Third gave me."

I was beside myself. Itachi continuously proved that he was an amazing man. No… the word amazing just didn't do him justice. Itachi was a hero. And no one would ever know it. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "You are so incredible, Itachi. This world doesn't deserve you."

He lifted his arms and his hands rubbed my back as he buried his face in my hair. "There you go, talking about deservingness again."

We parted after a few minutes. But instead of letting me go completely, Itachi pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist to hold myself close to him.

"What else did Madara say?" He whispered, his fingers brushing through my hair.

"He tried to make me doubt you." I said honestly. "He said that you were keeping secrets from me. He told me to ask about the masked man from the night of the massacre… the real reason that Sasuke couldn't know the truth… and something about being together forever… I don't know. He really got into my head."

Itachi's breath fluttered across the top of my head. "Aihime… It's time that I told you everything."

I pulled my head back so that I could look at his face. "You mean that he was telling the truth?"

Itachi looked upset, and it pained me. "I wasn't keeping anything from you out of cruelty… I just wanted to keep you protected for a little longer."

I tried my best to be understanding… but I wanted to scream. "We've had this conversation, Itachi. You're not supposed to be hiding shit from me, anymore. We're supposed to be dealing with everything together."

He looked beaten down, and it softened my attitude. "I know, Aihime. And that's why this situation is different. The difference is that I had every intention of telling you… I was just waiting for the best moment to do so."

I forced myself to take a deep breath. "Tell me now."

He nodded. "Just…" He leaned his forehead against mine, as if just the thought of telling me were physically draining. "It's going to be upsetting, Aihime… but I need you to, please, just…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

I pressed my lips to his. "Whatever it is, Itachi… I'll listen. And I'll be here for you."

He seemed to relax at that. "And I'll be here for you, too."

* * *

**So what do you think it is that Itachi is going to tell Aihime?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, grats! Lol**

**Satoberi, it is! And I'm sure she'll meet him eventually…**

**cathyscloud9, thank you!**

**See For, not yet!**

**P.S. Ellie, I know! He is! Lol. And nice thinking! :D**

**Guest, you're right! Next time use a name so that I can give you points! And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Shakilove, they're gonna have a conversation next chapter, don't worry ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: What Matters

**5 points to To'M'L Kuran, P.S. Ellie, KimKat95, cathyscloud9, Satoberi, and See For! **

* * *

Chapter 29: What Matters

* * *

I readied myself for whatever Itachi had to say, preparing for the worst. Little did I know, the truth was much worse than even the worst of what was in my head.

"As you know, I killed my clan because of the rebellion that they were planning…" He started quietly. "…that I made a deal with the village elders, specifically Danzo, in order to keep the village and Sasuke safe."

"You said that there was no other way. And I believe you." It was true, I now believed him without question.

He seemed relieved at that. "I met Madara before I even left the Leaf Village. I agreed to let him help me eradicate the Uchiha Clan as long as he would spare the village. It was like killing two birds with one stone. And after we were finished, I told Lord Third that I had completed the mission, though he still was not happy with my decision. He agreed to look after you and Sasuke, but asked that I keep an eye on Madara by joining the Akatsuki. You see… Madara is actually pulling Pein's strings, leading the Akatsuki without anyone knowing. Even the members, aside from Pein, Konan, and Zetsu, are completely oblivious."

I nodded so that he would know that I was still listening.

"And as far as the real reason that Sasuke can't know the truth…" Itachi sighed, taking a moment before continuing. "…is because I want him to be the one to kill me."

I blinked, unsure if I had heard him correctly. Wait… Sasuke… kill Itachi? That couldn't be right. "Itachi-"

Itachi interrupted me, continuing now that he realized that I had processed his words. "I decided this a long time ago, Aihime. When I put Sasuke through everything that I did, when I killed my own family, and when I took the lives of my very own parents… I decided that the only one that could punish me for my atrocious crimes was and still is Sasuke. If I die by his hands, then maybe I can die in peace."

Tears were burning in my eyes. How could he think this way? "But, Itachi! You didn't commit any crimes! You only followed orders!"

He nodded. "Just like every other ninja before me. Just like all of the ninja that fought, killed, and died in the many wars and battles in all of the years leading up to now. And it's because of the ninja that keep following orders that so many innocent people continue to die."

"But, Itachi…" I sobbed, unable to hold in my tears. "You said yourself that there was no other way. If you hadn't stopped them, then they would have destroyed the village."

He wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "That doesn't excuse the fact that I made a decision to follow an order… one where I killed an entire clan… a clan that was made up of my very own family… my flesh and blood… and the parents that raised me. I made my brother suffer. I made you suffer. And now, I need to pay for those crimes."

"Itachi, you've already suffered. You've been made out to be a criminal when you saved the village. You're still carrying out a mission given to you by our Hokage. You've been alone for all of these years. You don't need to pay for anything, and yet you already have." I clutched onto his chest, crying pathetically. "Please, Itachi… stop saying things like this."

He stroked my back while I cried into his chest. "I made this decision the moment that I saw Sasuke crying over our parents' bodies. Dying by his hand is the only way that I can find peace."

I shook my head, trying not to let the grief overcome me. "But I need you, Itachi. And Sasuke needs you. If he knew the truth-"

"He can't know the truth." Itachi interrupted. "There's something else, Aihime…" He waited for me to quiet down my crying before he continued. "I'm ill… and I don't know how much longer that I'm going to live."

I had to repeat the words several times in my head. No… "Itachi, no…"

"I'm sorry, Aihime." He murmured, tightening his grip around me. "If I'm going to die, I want it to be by Sasuke's hand. I don't want to die because of this disease."

I cried until I was spent and exhausted, and Itachi held me until I was completely out of tears.

* * *

_"__Come on, Aihime!" Itachi called from in front of me, a warm smile on his face._

_"__I'm coming, Itachi!" I giggled as I ran after him._

_We had recently joined the Anbu and today was our first day off in such a long time. We were going to spend it at our favorite place… the flower field that was hidden in the woods outside of the village. My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of being alone with Itachi. It did that often, no matter how frequently we spent our time together… which was very frequent, indeed. I wished that I could just work up the courage to tell him how I felt. After all, the subtle hints obviously weren't working._

_"__We're here!" He called out excitedly._

_I was snapped from my thoughts as I landed beside him in the center of the wildflowers. "It's just as pretty as ever." I grinned._

_"__Yeah, it is." He smiled at me._

_We plopped down next to each other and stretched out amongst the flowers. The air was sweet with their scent. A gentle breeze rustled through the air, lifting the hair from our shoulders. We sat and talked like we always did. Things were so easy when we were together. We spoke of how being in the Anbu wasn't quite what we had expected. We dreamed of peace. As children we had borne witness to war, and bloodshed was not something that we were fond of. We often dreamed of ways to prevent it. We talked about the progress that Sasuke was making. Itachi was very proud of his little brother. We talked about our new captain, Kakashi-senpai. We agreed that he seemed very thoughtful and reliable. We wondered how Shisui was doing. He had been happy when we had joined the Anbu, but we were no longer on a team together, and that took some getting used to. We chatted about everything until it was time for lunch._

_We had packed sandwiches, chips, and apples into a picnic basket. Itachi offered me my favorite brand of chips with a smile on his face. I accepted them gratefully. I had made the sandwiches, so he thanked me before he began eating. I ate my sandwich slowly, staring off into space. Then he chuckled. I looked at him questioningly._

_"__You have dressing on your face."_

_"__Oh…" I rubbed at my face, trying not to blush._

_"__Here." He smiled as he leaned forward and wiped my face, near my lips, with his thumb. He licked the dressing from his finger before leaning back._

_I couldn't help but blush then. And it was all I could do not to stutter. "Thank you."_

_"__No problem." He continued to smile as he finished eating._

_I wanted to sigh. Did he really not know how I felt about him? Or worse… did he know and not reciprocate my feelings?_

_We finished our meal and packed everything back into the bag we had brought. He laid down into the tall grass and pulled me down to lay beside him. He reached over and began to run his fingers through my hair. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. In fact, he did it often. It didn't keep the butterflies from swarming in my stomach, though._

_As we lay in silence, watching the clouds pass over us, I let my mind wander… I wondered what it would be like to lay my head on his chest… to have him run his hands over my body… to feel his lips, warm and soft, against mine… to hear him whisper affectionately in my ear… and… wow… my preteen hormones were getting me all worked up… I was embarrassed to even process the images that were in my mind into worded thought. My face was hot. My entire body was hot. Think of something else, think of something else…_

_"__Aihime?"_

_His voice broke me from my very vivid imagination._

_"__Yes, Itachi?" My voice sounded strained, even to my own ears._

_"__Is it just me, or does that cloud look like Lord Third?" He pointed up into the sky._

_I couldn't help but laugh. As long as I was with Itachi, I knew that I would be happy. And I wanted to be with him forever. _

* * *

I refused to part from Itachi's side. I wouldn't even let him take a shower without me. Now that I knew the truth, I wasn't going to waste a moment of the time that we had together. I had vowed to help him live the rest of his life however he wanted. Nothing else mattered to me anymore. Itachi's life was now my life.

"Aihime, really… you don't have to do that." He murmured, watching me as I folded his laundry and put it away.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let you do it." I answered smoothly, not even pausing.

He sighed. "I'm sick, Aihime… not helpless." He tried, again, to reach for the pile of clothes so that he could help.

I placed my own body in the way so that he wouldn't be able to reach anything. "I know that you're not helpless, Itachi. I just want to take care of you… in any way that I can."

He settled for wrapping his arms around me, pulling my body against his. He buried his face into my neck and began to place gentle kisses along my skin.

I giggled. "I'll never get anything done this way, Itachi…"

"Sure you will…" He mumbled into my skin.

Without parting from me, he led us both over to his bed. I let him push me down into the mattress, his body hovering over mine. I moaned, arching into him as he started sucking the weak spot on my neck. I pulled the tie from his hair so that I could run my fingers through it… damn, it felt so silky and soft. His hand started sliding beneath my dress, his fingers warm on the bare skin of my thigh. I trailed my fingers down his back, grasping at the hem of his shirt so that I could pull it off of him. As soon as it was gone, his lips met mine again. His teeth grazed my lower lip, sending shivers down my spine. I eagerly met his tongue with mine, getting lost in the kiss… his taste… his warm skin… I traced his muscles, feeling over his torso… his beautifully sculpted pectoral muscles… his perfectly packed abdomen… damn, he was amazing.

I was so lost in him that I barely noticed when his fingers hooked into my panties and slid them down my legs. I moaned into his mouth when his fingertips brushed circles around my entrance and to my clit. I was burning with my need for him. I pulled my lips from his, kissing my way down his jaw and to his neck. I nibbled along his skin, sucking gently, before making my way to his chest. I managed to turn us so that he was on his back and I was straddling his hips. He continued to tease me, his fingers now stroking over my clit with a tantalizing pattern, as I kissed and nibbled my way across his chest and down his abs. I licked the lines of his abs, adoring the way that he tasted. Then I licked the protruding "v" that led down into his pants as I was pulling them down and off of his delicious body.

His long, hard manhood sprung out, ready and waiting. I licked my lips before closing them around the tip. He groaned, lifting his hips as his fingers tangled in my hair. I slowly pushed my way down, licking the underside of his throbbing dick as I kept my lips closed around him. I went about halfway before I could feel him in the back of my throat. I started a slow pace, going further down each time while I gently caressed his balls with my hand. Eventually, I was forcing all of him down into my throat, holding back my gags. And then I quickened my pace, sucking and licking so that I could hear him groan. Damn, I loved the sounds that he was making. His fingers dug into my scalp, pulling at my hair in a pleasing way.

"Aihime, I-" He grunted, his hips thrusting into my mouth and sending him further down my throat. "Oh, Aihime!"

He came while he was groaning my name, his hot seed filling my mouth and sliding down my throat. I swallowed it down, continuing my ministrations until he was completely spent. He tasted so fucking good… I let him go, slowly, and licked my way back up… stopping to nibble on his hip bones… licking his perfect abs… kissing his chest… sucking his neck…

"I love you, Itachi." I murmured into his warm skin. "I love you so fucking much."

He was breathing heavily. He caught me by the jaw and pulled my face up to his, crushing our lips together. "I love you too, Aihime." He mumbled back before pushing his tongue into my mouth.

His hands grabbed at my dress, yanking it off of me in one swift movement. Our kiss was immediately recaptured, our naked bodies pressed close together. I could feel him hardening again, his dick twitching at my entrance. With just a little adjusting, I positioned myself over him and pushed down, filling myself with him. I could feel myself stretching as he went in deep. He groaned into my mouth, making my stomach clench in satisfaction. I moaned with him, and our voices blended as I began to move him in and out of me. His fingers dug into my skin, running down my back before grasping onto my hip. His other hand massaged my breast and tweaked my nipple, sending sparks through my body.

Our kiss became desperate as I quickened the pace. And his hips thrusted up to meet me each time. He moved his hand from my hip to my center, brushing his fingers over my skin before teasing my clit. The sensations became overwhelming, and the tightening in my core suddenly ruptured, pulsing through my body.

"Itachi!" I yelled his name, burying my face into his neck. "Oh, Itachi!" I barely managed to ride through it, the orgasm was so intense.

He came right after me, his hands grabbing onto me and his fingers dragging across my skin. "Aihime! Mmm, yes! Aihime!"

We moved until he had emptied himself into me. And then he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips back to mine.

"Aihime…" He murmured, running his fingers through my hair. "I love you so much."

I smiled. Damn, this man could make me melt… "I love you too, Itachi."

And then he rolled us over, smirking as he proceeded to take me again. Of course, I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Pein decides to meet Aihime… why do you think that he wants to meet her?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, I'm glad that you're enjoying it :D and yep**

**P.S. Ellie, yep… that damn, tricky bastard… lol. But Itachi tells her what he knows :)**

**Shakilove, sorry about the cliffhanger, lol. I try not to do them, but I had to cut it off at some point.**

**KimKat95, I know, I get all sad every time I think about it :( Poor Itachi :(**

**cathyscloud9, well as you can see, there were a lot of right answers… lol :) thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Satoberi, I know, right?! Lol. And yeah… you're right… it's sad :(**

**See For, yep, he covered that**


	30. Chapter 30: Loyalty

**5 points to KimKat95, Satoberi, cathyscloud9, P.S. Ellie, See For, and Fate-117! :D**

* * *

Chapter 30: Loyalty

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" I whined like a child.

Itachi smiled at me indulgently. "I'm only going to a meeting with Pein… it won't take long."

"But you're going to be away from me… and that's too long." I stuck out my lower lip, pouting up at him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "It will only be for a little while, Aihime." He leaned down so that he could capture my lip between his teeth, nibbling on it gently.

I clung onto him, moaning into his mouth. I hoped that I could distract him… so I melded my body into his. His hand ran up and down my back, pulling me even closer to him. His other hand gripped onto my hip, his fingertips pleasantly digging in. I discreetly started moving us closer to the bed. And just before I was able to pull him down onto it, Kisame came bursting into the room.

"Hey, now! Cool it down, you two!" He yelled, chuckling as he watched us.

Itachi pulled away from me just enough to glare at his partner. "Learn to knock, Kisame."

Kisame just laughed.

Itachi pressed another kiss to my lips before walking out the door.

I sighed as I watched him go. And then I looked at Kisame. "Don't take too long, okay?"

He set his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "Don't be so dramatic, girlie." And then he followed after Itachi, laughing as he went.

* * *

I was immediately bored… and lonely… and I reasoned in my head that there wouldn't be much harm in going to see Deidara. So I found myself knocking on his door.

"Come in." He called from the other side.

I opened the door to see him on the bed reading a book. I grinned when I saw the cover. "Make-Out Paradise!" I practically jumped onto the bed beside him.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Well you did speak so highly of it… so I thought I'd check it out."

I leaned over to see which part he was at. "Isn't it amazing?"

He watched me with a smile on his face. "It's certainly a lot… dirtier… than I had expected."

I giggled. "Yeah… Jiraiya-sama is kind of a pervert… he's always looking for 'research' and such for his books." I explained.

Deidara arched a brow at me. "And have you ever been used in his 'research' for these dirty books?"

I snorted. "He wishes." I thought about how Jiraiya-sama was always harassing me, wanting me to help him with his books. "Pervert-sama has learned to manage without me."

Deidara chuckled, finding humor in my answer. "Nice nickname."

I shrugged, trying not to laugh. "He loves and hates it." Then I gestured back to the book, getting comfortable by leaning on his shoulder. "Now let's read!"

He gave me another humorous look before going back to reading. And I read along with him. After a few pages, we were reading a rather steamy scene. I was waiting for him to turn the page, but he was taking a while. So I looked up at him. And he was watching me. Teal eyes met blue… and they were getting closer. He leaned in close. And then his lips met mine in a warm, soft kiss. I pulled away, but only for a few moments. He took a heated breath before swiftly recapturing my lips with his. His fingers tangled into my hair and he rolled us so that he was on top of me, his tongue diving into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss… I just couldn't help it. His other hand trailed down to my waist, gripping onto me and pulling me into him. His legs tangled with mine… and when his knee rubbed against my sensitive areas, I moaned again.

I felt dizzy and light headed. But kissing Deidara was like getting swept away… or blown away… like all of my senses were just suddenly combusted and all that was left was him… swirling around me in a flaring heat. His warm hand traveled down my body, rolling over my curves before he stopped to grip my thigh. He pulled my leg up to rest on his hip. And then his fingers started running back up my leg, underneath my dress. I arched into him, all instinct now. I ran my hands over his muscles, feeling them through his clothes. I was slowly making my way to his manhood when a knock on the door brought me to my senses.

"Aihime. Are you in there?"

I immediately jumped up, still partially clinging onto Deidara and breathing heavily. "Itachi…" I panted his name, guilt suddenly spreading through my gut. I stared at Deidara for a moment, and after that moment he sighed, rolling off of me and picking the book back up. I quickly made my way over to the door, not wanting to keep Itachi waiting. I opened it to find the cold, expressionless gaze that was familiar, but I absolutely hated it on him.

"Come on, Aihime." He spoke decisively, clearly giving a command.

Not long ago I would have told him to fuck off. But now… I obediently bowed my head and followed after him, only daring to give Deidara a small wave goodbye before I shut the door.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked quietly.

"Reading." I answered too quickly. And the guilt squeezed around my gut. So I continued. "…and kissing." I watched his body tense in front of me. It bothered me that I couldn't see his face.

Kisame was up ahead in the hallway, and he was grinning until he got a closer look at our body language.

"Tell Pein that we're going to be a few minutes." Itachi spoke to Kisame before grabbing my arm and leading me back to his room. He turned to grab both of my arms as soon as the door was shut behind us. "What is it, Aihime?" He whispered so that I couldn't discern any emotion. "Am I not enough for you?"

My stomach clenched in a nauseating way. "Itachi, you are everything to me."

"Then why do you insist on fucking everything in sight?" He spoke through clenched teeth, sounding strained.

I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes. "Because I'm a terrible person, Itachi." I couldn't meet his gaze anymore. I looked down at the floor. "I told you that I don't deserve you."

"Aihime…" He whispered, his voice softer now. He sighed heavily before leaning his head down onto mine.

I started sobbing uncontrollably, the sound in his voice driving me to hate myself even more. "I'm so sorry, Itachi. I just… I told you from the beginning that I was broken… I do stupid things. And I can't seem to stop myself. And I knew that if you got to know me the way that I am now that you wouldn't love me anymore." I buried my face into my hands, unable to keep the tears from falling.

Itachi wrapped his arms around me and cradled me in his chest. "Shhh, shhh…" He murmured softly, his fingers gently brushing over my head as he tried to soothe me. "Aihime, I meant it when I said that I will love you forever. And I meant in spite of everything."

"But, Itachi…" I whimpered pathetically. "How can you love me when I can't even seem to keep to myself? For crying out loud! You can't even leave me alone long enough to go to a stupid little meeting before I'm wandering the halls and looking for something, or someone, to do."

He was quiet for a few moments. And when he finally did speak, he sounded thoughtful. "What were you thinking… when you left my room?"

I sighed into his chest before taking a deep breath, preparing to explain. "I was bored… and I really hate being alone, Itachi… so I figured that I'd go and see what Deidara was doing. He's my friend, after all…"

"So you didn't go into his room with the intent of fucking?" He muttered out.

"No… I just didn't want to be alone." I murmured into his muscular chest, still afraid to look up at him.

He nodded, gripping me tighter. "Then we can fix this, Aihime. I told you that I would fix you. And I meant that, too."

I shook my head, gripping onto his shirt. "But I'm so fucked up, Itachi. How can you possibly fix me?"

"To start with… I'm going to remember that you can't be left alone." He sighed, pulling away and gently cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. "I love you, Aihime. That won't change."

I bit my lip, a fresh wave of tears spilling down my face. "I love you too, Itachi."

He gave me a small smile. "I know."

Then he leaned down and started to kiss the tears off of my cheeks… slowly… one at a time… and then he pressed his lips to mine, capturing me in a heated, salty kiss. I eagerly kissed him back. And suddenly nothing else mattered. It was just Itachi… the way his body felt against mine… his arms wrapped tightly around me… his soft, warm lips moving on mine… his slick, hot tongue moving into my mouth… and the way that he made my heart beat, thudding heavily in my chest… I absolutely loved the way that he made my heart flutter and clench. I only ever felt it when I was with him…

Reluctantly, he pulled away. "We'll continue this later, love… but for now, we have to go and see Pein."

"Why?" I mumbled, still in a daze.

"Because he wants to meet you." He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so that he could look at me more directly. "I suspect that Madara has something up his sleeve… but we won't know until you talk to Pein."

I pursed my lips, considering this new information. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"What the hell took you two so long?" Kisame grumbled, still waiting at the end of the hall. "I mean, it wasn't long enough for a good fuck… but I guess you could have worked in a quickie…"

Itachi just gave him a cold glare while I tried not to laugh. And then the three of us went into the room that was always locked. And the orange-haired man with the ridiculous amount of piercings was waiting for us, along with Konan. She gave me a small smile and I nodded in return.

"Kokoro-san… it's nice to finally meet you properly." Pein, as I assumed he was, spoke to me.

"I suppose that I should say the same…" I answered him smoothly, standing steadfast by Itachi's side.

Kisame started chuckling from Itachi's other side, finding my response amusing.

Pein stayed statuesque… emotionless. "You know that I've heard a lot about you, Kokoro-san. But I wanted to see you so that I could make my own judgments."

I tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms under my chest. "Well I'm here. So judge away."

His strange, purple eyes never wavered. "You were forced to be a prisoner here… but you seem to be getting along well with your captors."

I shrugged. "I've learned to take things in stride."

"But everyone that you've befriended are your enemies." He seemed to be trying to remind me.

I smiled, thinking of how close I had gotten to everyone. "I find it's easier to just get along… don't you agree?"

His face actually lifted in a small smile. "If only it were that simple."

"Life is only as difficult as you make it." I responded easily.

He was silent for several long moments. In fact, it felt like ages before he spoke again. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With my village, Konoha." My answer was quick and without any room for doubt. "And with Itachi."

Pein nodded thoughtfully. "I want to give you a choice, Kokoro-san… either things can stay the way that they are now, and you can remain a prisoner of the Akatsuki… or you can become an unofficial member of our organization." He gave a moment for the information to sink in before continuing. "If you join us, there will be stipulations. I can promise that no harm will come to your village. But as an unofficial member, you will not be allowed to leave the hideout without supervision. You will have to report back to me. And the official members will be your superiors."

I knew that the village was already safe because of Itachi's deal with Madara… but honestly, this deal seemed rather pleasant compared to my current situation. I looked up at Itachi, trying to figure out his opinion on the matter.

Itachi met my gaze, and then turned to look at Pein. "I will be her only superior. Other than you, Leader, I don't want her answering to anyone besides me."

Pein looked back at Itachi, realizing that he would be handling the negotiations for me. "Can you guarantee that she will not hinder our operations?"

Itachi nodded easily. "I can."

"And can you assure that she will not attempt to escape?" Pein pressed.

"I won't ever run away from Itachi." I answered for him.

Pein nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Then welcome to the Akatsuki, Kokoro-san."

* * *

**How do you think the rest of the Akatsuki members will react to Aihime being an unofficial member?**

* * *

**Thanks to Fate-117 for all of the encouragements on this story! And if anyone is interested, you can check out "The Scales of Peace and War" for more Naruto awesomeness.**

* * *

**Guest, sorry to keep you waiting!**

**KimKat95, he was definitely interested after hearing what everyone had to say. And now that she's an unofficial member, he won't have to worry about her compromising anything. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, I know :( Poor Itachi! And Aihime!**

**beautifulrainwalker, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**cathyscloud9, I know, it sucks :( lol, she's not really a replacement… but close enough! Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, totally right! :D**

**See For, well he decided that she's worth keeping around… at least for now :)**

**Fate-117, I'm not sure when I'll be getting to the Shippuden arcs… but I've already got it all planned out ;) thanks for reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31: Doing What's Necessary

**5 points to See For, KimKat95, Shakilove, cathyscloud9, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to To'M'L Kuran! :)**

* * *

Chapter 31: Doing What's Necessary

* * *

"Kakuzu and Hidan are away on a mission right now… but when they return, we'll make the announcement that you've joined us." Pein declared, his strange eyes remaining fixed on me.

I nodded, wondering if that meant that we could go now… and not very thrilled about the thought of returning.

"When you do return," Pein continued, almost as if he could read my mind, "I will give you your forehead protector… and after the announcement is made, I expect you to carve the slash into it yourself, for all to see, so that everyone will know that you've decided to leave your village for the Akatsuki."

I stared at him, trying my best to keep my emotionless mask. But inside, my stomach was in knots. How could I possibly be expected to do that? My forehead protector… the symbol of my village… it was my pride. How could I possibly take a kunai to it? I'd have an easier time cutting through my own skin… simply because my village was more important than myself. It was hard enough being away from Konoha. The only thing that made it easier was the fact that I was with Itachi… and because I knew that Konoha was safe thanks to him. But to label myself a missing ninja… I wasn't sure if I could do it.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked smoothly, interceding so that I wouldn't have to speak.

"Yes. I'll see the three of you back in here after Kakuzu and Hidan return." Pein nodded, gesturing to the door to express our dismissal.

Itachi wrapped his arm around my waist to lead me out of the room.

Kisame opened the door and followed us out into the hall, shutting it behind him. He was quick to catch up to my other side, resting his hand on my purple hair and ruffling it beneath his fingers. "It'll be alright, girlie." He whispered with a smile. "I know it's hard for you, but… it's for the best."

I sighed, looking up at him through my now mussed up hair. "Thanks, Kisame…" Inside, I was still reeling. But I appreciated his attempt at comforting me.

Itachi pulled me into his room, and Kisame shut the door so that he could guard it from the outside. I was worried now... why were they both acting so serious?

"Aihime… you don't have to do this." Itachi murmured, placing his hands on my shoulders. "If you want out… I'll find a way."

I immediately shook my head at him. "No, Itachi. I want to stay with you." I couldn't imagine being anywhere except for Itachi's side.

He sighed, his voice sounding strained. "I don't expect for you make yourself a traitor to Konoha for me."

"That's not what I'm doing." I glared at him, setting my jaw in resolution. "I'm staying with you because you need me… and I need you… And Konoha needs us here." I sighed, too… letting my body relax and placing my hands on his chest. "If we did something stupid… like pissing off the Akatsuki… pissing off Madara… they'd be likely to retaliate. It's better if we both just stay here… and finish what was started… what Lord Third asked you to do."

He seemed to think for several moments, his dark eyes watching me carefully. "Can you really do it, though?" He murmured, his voice nearly a whisper. "Can you really cut a blade through the Konoha symbol? Can you wear our village's forehead protector after desecrating it?"

The very thought made my stomach twist… a nauseous feeling settling heavy in my gut. I honestly thought about it… I stared at his forehead protector, where it laid on the dresser next to his folded up Akatsuki cloak. The Konoha symbol was etched cleanly into it… and the slash was carved roughly over it. "How did you do it?" I mumbled, still staring over at it.

Itachi followed my gaze, then took a deep breath before answering. "I did it because it was necessary… in order to protect the village, follow Lord Third's order, and keep Sasuke and you safe."

I nodded, making my decision. "Then I can do it, too." I looked back up to meet his gaze with mine. "I can do it because it's necessary… I can't afford to keep being a prisoner… or to anger Madara. I can do it because if I don't, our village may suffer, because you need me here with you, and because Sasuke needs me to survive for him, too. I'll do what is necessary."

Itachi wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a warm, firm embrace. "I'll support whatever you decide to do, Aihime."

"Thank you, Itachi." I returned his hug, breathing in his scent and pressing my body into his.

He held me for a few moments before pulling away. And then he stepped over to the door and opened it.

Kisame was leaning on the wall across the hallway with his arms crossed, but he stood up straight and came to the doorway when he saw Itachi. "Get everything sorted out?" He questioned.

Itachi nodded, stepping aside so that he could enter the room.

Kisame looked at me, closing the door behind him. "What did you decide?"

"I'm going to stay with Itachi." I answered without any hesitation. "I'm going to do what's necessary."

Kisame grinned, lifting a hand to ruffle my hair again. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

We waited all day for Kakuzu and Hidan to return to the hideout. Itachi had made it clear that I could change my mind at any time, and that he would have my back. And apparently even Kisame was ready to help out if needed. But I had repeatedly assured them both that my mind was made up. I was set in my decision. And I wasn't going to change it.

But I was still nervous when a knock at the door sounded, summoning us to Pein's room. I tried not to show it, though, as Itachi, Kisame, and I all made our way to the end of the hall. I held onto Itachi's hand, trying not to clutch too hard. The door was already open, and I could see everyone waiting inside. We walked in, me in between Itachi and Kisame, and stood in front of Pein and Konan, surrounded by the other Akatsuki members… Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, a strange plant man that I had never met, and Madara disguised as Tobi. I kept my face blank, not revealing a thing.

"You all know Kokoro Aihime…" Pein started, his voice deep and demanding attention. "Earlier today, she accepted my invitation to join our ranks as an unofficial member." There were murmurings around the room as everyone absorbed the information, but Pein continued before they could get too loud. "As an unofficial member, she will not be allowed outside of the hideout without supervision. She will answer to Itachi and myself, but the rest of you are to continue to keep an eye on her. And she will bring in reports, just like the rest of you."

Konan, with a gesture from Pein, stepped toward me. She held out my forehead protector. "You know what to do." She murmured.

I took my forehead protector from her… my pride… and held it in my hands. I had received it when I was only seven years old. And I had been wearing it with pride and honor ever since. It had survived each and every one of my battles with me… when I was ten and I passed the Chunin Exams… when I became a Jounin... when I was eleven and joined the Anbu… all of the missions and all of the times that I fought for and defended my village… it was a testament of my will… my will to protect my village and my loved ones and to survive life's tragedies. I looked up to see Itachi watching me intently. In his eyes I could see him calculating… waiting to see if I would actually do it… prepared to react if I changed my mind… I took a deep breath, and held out my hand.

"I need a kunai." My voice was steady in spite of the emotions raging inside of me.

Since no one wore their weapons inside of the base, Pein reached inside of his desk and tossed one to me. I caught it with ease, spinning it around my finger before settling it in my hand. Here I was… holding my enemy's weapon… preparing myself to slash through my village's symbol. I reminded myself why I was doing this. I was protecting my village by being here. The invitation to join this criminal organization came in the guise of Pein… but Madara was pulling his strings. And I couldn't afford to upset him. I couldn't allow his wrath to be turned against my village. My face stayed blank. Years of training ensured that. With another deep breath, I cut through my forehead protector.

I looked Pein straight in his strange, purple eyes as I tossed the kunai back to him. He caught it, putting it back into his desk before pulling out a bag and tossing it to Itachi. Itachi didn't flinch as he caught the bag, now holding it at his side. He reached over to take my now mangled forehead protector, slipping it into the bag before taking my hand back into his.

"Well, Kokoro Aihime…" Pein finally spoke again. "You are now officially an unofficial member of the Akatsuki."

"Alright!" Hidan burst out. "Looks like my favorite bitch will be sticking around." He was grinning happily, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Shut up, you stupid fucker." Kakuzu grumbled at his partner. And then he turned his attention to me. "Glad to have you with us, Aihime."

"_You_ shut up, you old bastard!" Hidan yelled back at him.

"Jeez, you stupid religious asshole…" Deidara mumbled, rolling his visible blue eye. "You're so fucking annoying-un."

The three of them erupted into an argument, all cursing at each other and threatening different ways to mutilate one another.

Sasori ignored their bickering, turning to me with a soft smile. "We're lucky to have someone so beautiful among us."

Konan also ignored them, choosing to smile at me. "I look forward to spending more time with you."

"Yay!" Tobi shouted, keeping up the façade. "Tobi is so glad that Aihime-chan decided to join!"

The plant man was silent… the dark side of his face seeming to glower while the white side seemed to be smiling in an off, creepy sort of way.

Kisame chuckled, ruffling my hair before shouting at the arguing men. "Damn, you assholes are annoying... You're going to get on her nerves."

I just laughed, holding on to Itachi's hand. I didn't know how much longer that he had left… but it didn't matter. I was going to spend every moment that I could with him. I was going to stay with him until the end. And I was going to make sure that he lived the rest of his life however he wanted to live it. He was what mattered most to me. And his life was my life.

* * *

I was washing the dishes after dinner, and Deidara insisted on helping. I didn't really mind. It meant that I could finish them faster and hurry to join Itachi in his room. I was scrubbing them clean, rinsing, then handing them off to Deidara to dry and put away.

"Aihime…" He mumbled as he took a plate from me. His voice sounded loaded, like he was getting ready to ask something serious or bring up a heavy topic.

I was cautious as I responded. "Yes?"

He sighed, watching me as he put the plate away. "Why did you join the Akatsuki-un?"

I chewed on my lower lip. I didn't want to have this conversation with him… he wouldn't understand. "Deidara…" I sighed, trailing off as I focused on washing the dishes.

"Did they force you?" He demanded, his voice sharper now. "Did Itachi make you join?"

Dammit. He was getting it all wrong… "No, Deidara. It was my choice." I tried to be clear so that he would understand.

"I don't get it, Aihime!" He shouted, grabbing me by my shoulders and forcing me to face him. "Why would you choose this?!"

I grabbed the towel off of the counter and dried my hands. I felt bad for him… he had been forced into this organization because of one loss… and even though I knew that Itachi had only fought him, forcing him to join, because he was playing the part… it still bothered me. Deidara didn't deserve this life. But still… I had to be honest. I loved Itachi… no matter what. "Deidara… I chose this because I wanted to stay with Itachi."

"So it was because of _him_." He spoke through gritted teeth, sounding strained. "He brainwashed you-un… convinced you to stay for him…" He sounded desperate, as if he were trying to reason through some horribly confusing puzzle.

But he was wrong. "No, Deidara. I've always loved him." I lifted my hand to touch his face, trying to be comforting. "He gave me a choice. And I chose him." I couldn't go into detail… I couldn't tell him that this was also for my village and for Sasuke… that Madara was the real threat behind my choice… but I told him the bottom line. Itachi was my bottom line. "I would do anything for Itachi. Not because he'd ever ask me to… or because he's brainwashed or tried to convince me… but because I love him. Because I love him, I want to give everything that I can to him." I knew that it would bother Deidara, but I was as honest as I could be.

He looked so upset… so distraught and beside himself. "That's not right, Aihime-un. You shouldn't have to sacrifice anything for him!"

"But that's what love is." I smiled, thinking about Itachi. "Love is sacrifice."

Deidara's fingers clenched around my arms, his irritation growing. "And what has he ever sacrificed for you?!"

"More than you or I could ever imagine." I answered simply, choosing to end the conversation there.

He would never understand… and I couldn't expect him to. I cared about Deidara… he was my friend. But I couldn't keep going around like this with him. I gently pulled away from him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and turning to leave.

He caught my wrist, his head lowered as he stared at the floor. "You shouldn't have joined, Aihime… but I'm going to keep looking after you-un. I'm not going to let them ruin you."

I smiled at him, pulling my wrist away and squeezing his hand. "Thank you for your concern, Deidara… but I can take care of myself." After all, I had been taking care of myself for years.

* * *

**What do you think was in the bag that Pein gave to Itachi?**

* * *

**See For, most of them were excited. Lol**

**KimKat95, I know! If only Kisame hadn't interrupted… lol. I think that Deidara is adorable, sooo… hehe. And yep, most of them were happy about it :)**

**To'M'L Kuran, well… Deidara is more worried about her than anything. The others were mostly excited though :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, she probably won't be going back for a while.**

**Shakilove, yep, most of them were fine with it. As far as when Itachi dies… we'll just have to wait and see :)**

**P.S. Ellie, omg, me too! That would be so awesome. And yep, she won't be leaving him anytime soon :)**

**cathyscloud9, yep, most of them were! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Satoberi, I know! He really is :) And I love him too! And yep, most of them are definitely happy to be keeping her.**


	32. Chapter 32: Selfishness

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and cathyscloud9!**

**3 points to To'M'L Kuran and See For!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Selfishness

* * *

I made it back into Itachi's room to see him lying on his bed, leaning against his headboard. I smiled the moment that I laid my eyes on him. And when his dark eyes met my teal gaze, my smile widened. I took a moment to just stare at him, admiring his perfect form… he was shirtless, wearing only his pants, so I had a good view of his firm, muscled torso… his toned abs… his strong arms… His black hair was loose and draped enticingly across his shoulders… damn, he was so amazing. I felt myself biting my lip as I looked at him.

He chuckled as he returned my gaze. "What are you doing?"

I grinned at him, not at all ashamed of my lust for him. "Just admiring the view."

He smirked then, reaching out for me in a sensual way. "Come here, then."

I wasted no time in complying with his demand. I crawled onto the bed and melded my body against his, cuddling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. His fingers stroked through my hair, his other hand clutched onto my waist. I smiled, pressing my lips to the warm skin of his chest. I placed my palm onto his firm abs, tracing over them with my fingertips. And since I just adored the way that he tasted… I continued trailing my lips up to his neck, nibbling and sucking gently as I went.

He sighed in contentment, his grip on me tightening. "I love having you here…" He mumbled happily. And then he sighed again. "Though I'm afraid that makes me selfish."

I shook my head, giving his neck another nibble before looking up at him. "You are anything but selfish, Itachi." I spoke clearly. "In fact, you are the most selfless person that I have ever known or heard of."

He gave me a small smile, his eyes lighting up as he looked back at me. "I love you, Aihime."

I returned his smile, my heart fluttering in my chest. I absolutely loved this feeling… the one that only he could give me. "I love you too, Itachi."

And then he pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine. Our mouths moved together in a soft, tender kiss. I felt his hands trailing over my body… rolling over my curves… I was moving my fingers down the warm, muscular skin of his torso and towards his pants, getting ready to pull them off… when the door slammed open. I immediately flung the nearest object at the intruder, which happened to be a pillow, and wished that I had a kunai on hand. Itachi was glaring at the doorway, and as I turned around to see the bastard that had interrupted us, I wondered if they would already be dead from his icy glare. But they weren't… because it was fucking Kisame, and he was just standing in the now open doorway, grinning like a fool and holding the pillow that I had thrown.

"Fucking fish face..." I grumbled, not even bothering to remove myself from Itachi's perfect body. I stayed on top of him, still straddling his hips as I glared at Kisame. "You're interrupting."

"I can see that." He chuckled humoredly.

"So get the fuck out!" I yelled, getting ready to throw another pillow.

He just laughed before directing his attention to Itachi. "So, have you told her yet?"

Itachi continued to glare at him from over my shoulder, his hands resting comfortably on my hips. "Next time you barge into my room without knocking, I am going to dismember you."

Kisame shrugged, moving to shut the door behind him. "Then you should fucking lock the damn thing."

"It _was_ locked!" I shouted, very well remembering having locked it behind me when I came into the room.

"Jeez, girlie!" He laughed in amusement. "How horny are you?! You're not gonna try to jump him in front of me are you?"

I growled, ready to pounce across the room and slaughter him. "Just get the fuck out before I rip those weird ass gills out of your fucking face!"

He doubled over in laughter, obviously not at all threatened by my frustration.

Itachi sighed, holding me still when I moved to attack him. "I'd rather not have his blood splattered across my room…"

I pouted, but conceded nonetheless. "Fine…"

Kisame finally settled down and tossed the pillow that I had thrown back onto the bed. "So, answer the question, already. Did you tell her?"

I lifted a brow, looking back and forth between them. "Tell me what?"

"We were planning on taking you out of the base tomorrow." Itachi answered me, his hands moving up toward my waist.

I blinked. It felt like I had been locked up in this hideout for so long… I wasn't even sure when the last time that I had seen the sunlight was. "Really?" I smiled, unable to keep my excitement from showing.

Itachi smiled back at me. "Yes… but there will be stipulations."

I pursed my lips, wondering what exactly these stipulations were. "Okay… so what does that mean?"

"It means that you're gonna have to follow rules, girlie." Kisame answered, looking around the room. When his eyes landed on the bag that Itachi had taken from Pein, he grabbed it and brought it over to me.

Itachi repositioned us slightly so that he could open the bag. The first thing that he pulled out was an Akatsuki cloak. "You'll have to wear this."

I narrowed my eyes at first. And then I remembered that I _had_ agreed to be an unofficial member of this organization… so, it wasn't really too farfetched. I took the cloak from Itachi as I stood from the bed. Then I put the damn thing on. "Well? How do I look?"

Itachi frowned.

But Kisame grinned. "I think it's too big for you, girlie. You may need a shorter one."

"Shut the fuck up, fish face!" I shouted immediately, feeling my face get red with irritation.

He laughed in response, not at all fazed by my anger.

Itachi pulled the rest of the items from the bag, and I recognized my precious weapons.

I leapt forward, grabbing my ninja equipment and holding it close. "Oh, how I've missed you!" I gushed dramatically, holding the familiar pouches filled with kunai, shuriken, and other various tools to my chest.

Itachi actually chuckled at my behavior. "It never really has been difficult to make you happy."

I winked at him, still holding my beloved equipment. "I'm easy to please." I had also seen my now mangled forehead protector… and I had made a point to ignore it. Now was not the time for sentiments… and I didn't want to upset Itachi.

"The clothes that you came here with were in here too… but they were stained with blood and torn from the injuries you suffered, so I threw them away." Itachi watched me as I examined my weapons, making sure that they were all accounted for.

I shrugged. "That's okay, I have all of the new stuff that Deidara and Sasori got me, anyway." I finally set my things back down so that he could place them back into the bag. "So were there any other rules?" I asked as I removed the Akatsuki cloak.

"Other than wearing the cloak anytime you leave… You can take your weapons, but only if I'm present. If you go outside with anyone else, you'll have to go unarmed. You can never leave here alone. And you can never leave the sight of whomever you're with when you go." Itachi explained as he tucked everything back into the bag.

It all seemed reasonable enough, since only a day ago I had been a prisoner of the Akatsuki… though in some ways, it almost seemed like I still was. "Well I suppose that I can live with all of that…" I mumbled, forcing myself to smile and ignore the reality of the situation.

Itachi's expression was strained, so I crawled back onto the bed and into his lap, gently pressing my lips to his. The heat from his kiss was intoxicating, and I was quickly getting swept away. Until a grunt sounded from beside the bed…

"Jeez, you two… you remember that I'm in here, right?" Kisame complained, much closer than I would have liked during our current situation.

I didn't bother pulling away from Itachi, I only spoke to Kisame in between kisses. "Get the hell out, Kisame… so that I can get fucking laid already."

He laughed, finally walking out of the room. "Alright, I'm leaving already…"

As soon as the door was closed, Itachi was pulling me up and further into his lap, pressing me closer to his body as his hands tangled into my hair and gripped onto my curves. I moaned into the kiss that we were caught up in, nibbling on his lip as I rocked my hips against his. He groaned when I brushed myself over his hardening erection. Then as he moved his hands to pull my dress from my body, I set to work on undoing his pants. After my dress had been tossed away, he clutched onto my panties and ripped them to shreds, leaving me completely exposed. And when I had freed his hard, throbbing manhood from the fabric of his pants, I rocked myself onto him, impaling myself on his long, thick dick. He groaned from deep in his chest, his fingers digging into my skin as his dark, lust filled eyes threatened to close with his gratification. I bit my lip, getting so aroused just from watching him. I loved that I could bring him so much pleasure. And of course the feeling of having him so full and deep inside of me was also very satisfying.

I set a slow but steady pace… moving so that he was nearly completely out before pushing so that he was filling me up again… savoring the full, deep feeling and moaning every time I felt him stroking over my spot… I was completely lost in the moment, caught up in the rhythm and the sounds that he was making… the perfect look of bliss on his face… the feel of his hands stroking over my body and the way his fingers dug into my skin every time I plunged back down… the way his muscular body felt beneath my hands… everything about him was amazing. His lips met the tender skin of my neck, making me whimper when he started to suck and nibble at my weak spots.

"Oh, Itachi…" I moaned his name, quickening my pace. "I fucking love you."

His lips moved up to my ear. And when he whispered his warm breath fluttered across my skin, making me shudder in delight. "I love you too, Aihime." As he said the words, his fingers clutched onto my waist, his strong hands holding me tightly. And the sound of his voice made my entire body quiver with elation.

I moaned as the pressure inside of me threatened to erupt, clutching onto him in my frenzy. I slammed myself onto him even harder, feeling the ecstatic chills coursing through my spine. I laced my fingers into his dark, silky hair, biting my lip as my body shook with pleasure. I was so close to reaching my climax… it was getting hard to keep a steady pace.

"Mmm… Itachi!" I cried out his name as the pressure built to an unbearable high.

And he reacted by running his amazing hands down my body and reaching his fingers to my core, stroking lightly over my clit. And that was all that it took for me to come undone.

"Oh, fuck! Itachi!" I screamed his name as the pleasure exploded around me in a euphoric rush, leaving me in a blissful haze. I kept moving though, just out of sheer instinct, until I felt him tense and shake beneath me, coming with a groan of my name.

"Oh, Aihime…"

And then I came to a stop with him still inside of me, just reveling in the perfect feeling of elation in his arms. He held me for a few moments… and then he moved us so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. He gazed down into my teal eyes with his intense, dark stare. His black hair fell over his shoulders in such an enticing way. He placed his hand to my cheek, stroking his thumb over my cheekbone as the rest of his fingers tangled into my long, purple hair.

"You have changed so much for me… joined a criminal organization, which you're essentially a prisoner of… left our village and everyone that you loved… adapted to an entirely new situation…" He sighed, his warm breath rushing across my face. "I feel so entirely selfish to keep you here."

I smiled at him, lifting a hand to run my fingers through his hair. "Itachi, I've done everything because I _wanted_ to. Because I love you… and I want to be with you. And like I said before, you are entirely selfless. So let me be selfish for you… okay?" I leaned up to press a quick kiss to his warm, soft lips. "I'm the selfish one… because I will do whatever it takes to stay with you… and make you happy."

He finally smiled back at me, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. "You make me happy just by being here, Aihime."

And then he caught me up in another intoxicating kiss before proceeding to take me into another round of perfect ecstasy…

* * *

**In the next chapter, Itachi and Kisame take Aihime outside of the hideout… how do you think it will go?**

* * *

**To'M'L Kuran, lol, sorry to keep you waiting! I've just been a bit caught up with my other stories… and life…**

**P.S. Ellie, exactly! The reasons were very similar :) And she can be self-sacrificing, but of course she thinks she's selfish… which, again, is where her self-worth comes into play. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Satoberi, I know, it's cute how much he means to her, isn't it? And of course she does worry about everyone… she tends to put them ahead of herself, even. But Itachi is always first ;)**

**Shakilove, lol, so cruel! **

**cathyscloud9, thank you! I appreciate the review :)**

**See For, that would have been clever.**

**DizyWillow, aww, I'm glad that you love my story! Thanks for reviewing :)**


	33. Chapter 33: A Day Out

**5 points to cathyscloud9, To'M'L Kuran, DizyWillow, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to See For and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 33: A Day Out

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling way too excited. Itachi and Kisame were going to take me out to the nearest village, and I was so eager that I could barely sleep. So it was no surprise when I woke up too early. Honestly it was embarrassing how excited I was to go… I had been cooped up in this hideout for what felt like forever. I looked at Itachi's sleeping form, not wanting to wake him since he looked so peaceful and carefree… and handsome, as always. I figured that I could help Konan make breakfast, rather than just lying here and staring at him… which would chance waking him up… and then I could bring him breakfast in bed which would save us some time and get us out of this stupid hideout more quickly… Decision made, I carefully crawled out of the bed and pulled on Itachi's shirt before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I made my way to the kitchen and found Konan gathering dishes from the various cabinets. "Good morning." I called to her, moving to help her.

"Good morning." She responded with a smile. "Did you come to make Itachi breakfast?"

I returned her smile, going to the fridge to get ingredients. "Yeah, I figured that you could use some help and he would appreciate breakfast in bed."

She nodded, and we fell into sync as we began to work together. "I hear that he and Kisame are taking you to the nearby village today."

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "They are." And then I went ahead and let my grin spread across my face, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to let my excitement show… just a little. "I'm actually hoping that I can hurry them along by bringing them their breakfast."

She giggled at my plan. "That should work. I'm sure that they'll be happy to comply."

I giggled too. "Yeah, I'm sure that Itachi will… And I'll knock Kisame around a bit if I have to." I winked playfully at her, earning a laugh in response.

It didn't take long for us to finish. And when we were done, she left down the hall carrying a tray with two plates while I left down the hall carrying a tray with two plates and another with one plate. I stopped at Kisame's door first. And since I didn't have an extra hand to knock with, I just kicked his door open. And when he jumped up in his bed, throwing a kunai randomly in my direction, I burst into laughter.

"Rise and shine, fish face!" I called out, moving through his mess of a room to set the tray down onto his nightstand.

"What the hell are you doing, girlie?!" He grumbled, rubbing his face to wake himself up.

"Bringing you breakfast." I answered obviously. "Now hurry up and eat so that we can go."

He glared at me. And then he turned to glare at the food that I had set onto his nightstand. And then he turned back to glare at me again. "You're lucky that I like you, girlie."

I giggled as I practically skipped out of his room. "Same to you, fish face!" I yelled before shutting his door behind me.

Then I hurried my way to Itachi's room. I was careful to open the door without a sound, just in case he was still asleep. And I stepped into the room to see that he still was. So I shut the door quietly behind me before setting the tray down onto his nightstand. I gazed down at him, watching his perfect face as he breathed steadily, completely oblivious to the world. He looked so peaceful… and just so fucking handsome. I brushed a strand of his dark, silky hair away from his face, and he leaned into my touch. I smiled, gently crawling onto the bed and straddling his still sleeping form. I slowly moved to press a soft kiss to his lips. Of course, there was no reaction… but I wasn't deterred. I trailed my lips across his jaw and down to his neck, loving the way his warm skin tasted. I began to suck and nibble the weak spots on his neck as I lightly stroked my hands down his bare, muscular chest. He let out a soft groan, stirring in his sleep. I continued my ministrations, my hands pushing down the sheets and reaching for his hard manhood. He was just starting to wake up when I moved my hips to push down onto him, filling myself up with his perfect dick.

His eyes opened wide and his hands moved to grip my hips as he groaned out loud. "Aihime…" He said my name in a mixture of pleasure and confusion.

I grinned down at him before pressing my lips to his. "Enjoy the ride, Itachi." I murmured as I started moving, slow and steady.

I moved him deeply in and out of me, moaning as I felt him against my spot. He groaned in satisfaction, his head tilting back against the pillow and his eyes closing in content. I got so much thrill out of seeing him like that… knowing that I was bringing him pleasure… that it didn't take long for an orgasm to build and then crash over me in euphoric waves. And he wasn't far behind me, groaning my name as his fingers clutched onto my skin and he emptied himself into me.

"Oh, Aihime…"

I smiled as I kissed him, our tongues swirling together as we came down from our high. After a while I reluctantly pulled away, glancing over at the tray that I had set onto his nightstand. A slight frown formed across my face as I mumbled. "I'm sorry… but I think your breakfast may have gotten cold."

He chuckled, his hands underneath the shirt that I had stolen from him so that they could brush over my curves. "I don't mind." He leaned up to catch me in another kiss before speaking again. "I love you, Aihime."

I grinned down at him. "I love you too." I murmured before finally pulling completely away so that he could sit up and I could get his food for him. "Now eat your breakfast."

He chuckled again, taking the plate and doing as I said. I got my plate and hurriedly ate with him. We were just finishing when a knock sounded on the door.

"Hey! I hurried up and got ready for you, girlie!" Kisame yelled from the other side. "Now come on, already!"

I laughed, rushing into the washroom for a quick shower. "Give us ten minutes!"

Itachi gave me a curious look as Kisame continued to yell from the other side of the door.

* * *

After quickly getting ready while Kisame continuously harassed us through the door, the three of us were finally setting out for the village. When Kisame and Itachi opened the weird boulder door of the hideout, I was nearly blinded by the light of the sun. But that didn't stop me from running outside. Kisame laughed as I twirled underneath the trees, managing to catch a few rays of sun through the many branches. The Akatsuki cloak that I was wearing flowed around me with my movements.

"It's been so long!" I cried out dramatically, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Jeez, girlie… it's not like you were locked up in a dungeon." Kisame spoke through his laughs.

I turned to grin at him, shrugging happily. "Yeah, but still…" I noticed that Itachi was watching me with a somber expression, so I skipped over to him and took his hand. "Lead the way, love."

His expression lightened as he looked down at me. And he let out a sigh before speaking. "Let's go, then."

It didn't take long to reach the village, since we ran most of the way. I quickly realized that it was a village outside of any governed reaches… it was filled with shady characters and various criminal activity. Whores walked around freely, openly offering sexual encounters at their assorted prices. Swindlers had booths and carts set up and were advertising goods that had clearly been stolen. There were a large number of bars and lounges that were overflowing with gamblers, drinkers, and strippers.

Itachi grunted from beside me, muttering to Kisame. "It was a bad idea to bring her here."

Kisame chuckled back to him. "She's a big girl. I'm sure that she can handle it."

I laughed out loud, both amused and flattered that Itachi was so defensive of me… though it was entirely unnecessary. "Not only can I handle it, I'm quite used to it." When he gave me a suspicious, questioning look, I was quick to explain. "I'm regularly sent out on missions that are rather risqué… top secret and such. These are the kind of places that I usually end up." I giggled as I looked at a lounge that oddly reminded me of a place where I would often find Jiraiya-sama when I was sent to look for him.

Itachi frowned in disapproval, but didn't say anything else.

"So what do you wanna do, girlie?" Kisame asked, looking down at me with a grin on his face.

I returned his grin as I looked back up at him. "Let's get some drinks."

He laughed, walking off into the direction of what I assumed was a bar. "Sounds good to me."

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Itachi asked as he walked alongside us, keeping me safely in the middle of him and Kisame.

I turned to him with an innocent shrug, still grinning. "Maybe… but I haven't had a drink in forever." I realized that he was still frowning, so I conceded. "But we can do something else… What do you want to do, Itachi?"

He sighed, looking around at the scandalous surroundings. And then he took my hand. "Come on. We're leaving."

I nodded, not at all bothered by his decision. I wanted him to be happy, so whatever he wanted to do was fine with me.

Kisame, however, felt it necessary to grumble an inquisition… though he still followed compliantly. "Well where are we going?"

"I'm taking her to the lake." Itachi answered smoothly, not even looking over at his partner.

Kisame groaned, though didn't falter in his step. "But what are we going to do _there_?"

"You can gather some food… and some booze if you two want it. And we can spend our time there." Itachi explained, his dark eyes glancing down to look at me, though he was still talking to Kisame. "She'll appreciate that more, anyway."

I grinned up at him. "It will be like a picnic." I thought the idea was sweet. In fact, I was looking forward to it. "It will be fun."

"It will be boring." Kisame grunted under his breath. But I glared up at him, teal eyes narrowed warningly. And he sighed dejectedly in response. "Fine…" He breathed out the word.

I nodded, happily tightening my hand on Itachi's and leaning into him.

* * *

From the shadows of the village several Leaf Anbu watched the three Akatsuki members as they walked through the narrow streets. They kept a safe distance, though were sure to follow as they seemed to be leaving the village. Under orders from their Fifth Hokage and led by Genma, they had been searching for Kokoro Aihime since her disappearance. Though until now, there hadn't been much luck. This was the first sign of the Akatsuki that they had seen, other than rumors... which by some luck, after countless dead ends, had led them here to this village where the Akatsuki were said to be seen from time to time. And now, not only were they seeing actual members of the Akatsuki, they were seeing Aihime… though they did not expect to be seeing her like this.

Genma watched her carefully, observing every detail. He had to struggle to maintain his composure. She was just as beautiful as ever… that long purple hair flowing around her perfect curves… and her bright, teal eyes were shining with delight… her full, pink lips pulled into a gorgeous smile… now that he saw her face, he realized that she was even _more_ beautiful than ever. She looked happy. Why did she look so happy?

His stomach twisted in sickening knots when he registered the rest of the scene… She was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. And her Konoha forehead protector had the slash of a rogue ninja… why was it like that? And was that Itachi's hand that she was holding? Why was she looking up at him that way… like she was completely enamored by him? This was all so very wrong. And it put a horrible feeling in Genma's gut.

He had the Anbu that were with him keep an even further distance, so that they couldn't continue to see the same, horrible debauchery that he was seeing. Just how could this be possible? Did he have her under some kind of jutsu? It wouldn't surprise him… Uchiha Itachi was more than capable of using his Sharingan to seduce her with some kind of genjutsu… So Genma would just need to get her away from him and release the jutsu. Then he would be able to finally take her back home.

The problem was that there were two full-fledged Akatsuki members flanking her… holding her hostage. And those very same two had been able to escape a fight with Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai. And then they had fled from Jiraiya-sama after a fight with him and Aihime. They were strong… Itachi had been able to injure Kakashi with his Sharingan. But Genma had to rescue Aihime. There was no question about it. So, with some well thought out plans, he decided to have a few Anbu distract the Akatsuki duo. And then he would sneak in while they were fighting and grab Aihime. After he had her secured, protected at a distance and free from Itachi's jutsu, the rest of the Anbu would run in separate directions. And then, if all went according to plan, everyone would regroup safely back at the Leaf Village.

* * *

**What do you think will happen when Genma tries to rescue Aihime?**

* * *

**See For, close! Lol.**

**P.S. Ellie, hahaha, IKR! And you're totally right… she does take good care of him :) and they are good for each other :D **

**Shakilove, yeah, I thought it would be funny… lol.**

**cathyscloud9, thank you! Of course there's always some bantering, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**To'M'L Kuran, yep! Sorry for taking longer than usual… but ya know, stuff happens. Anyway! Shit may be about to hit the fan… so close enough! Lol.**

**DizyWillow, hahaha, yeah she'll need to buy some new underwear soon. As for the pregnant thing… there are two reasons. One is that this is a fanfiction and well, I don't want her to get pregnant. The other will be explained later in the story. So no, you haven't missed anything ;) And I'm glad that you love their relationship :) I love it, too :D And good guess! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, awww, I know! It really is sweet. And I totally agree, the fact they're willing to sacrifice everything for each other is real love. And that makes them perfect for each other :) Their trip has gone well so far… lol. We'll have to wait and see how it ends up, though ;)**

**Under-A-Parasol, I'm so glad that you love my story! I love hearing that you do! So thank you for your review :)**


	34. Chapter 34: A Difficult Situation

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Shakilove, See For, cathyscloud9, P.S. Ellie, and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 34: A Difficult Situation

* * *

We hadn't quite made it to the lake yet when Itachi stopped, his grip on my hand tightening as he lifted his head into an alert position. At first I looked at him questioningly. And then I decided to sense things out for myself.

"We're being followed." I mumbled warily.

Kisame stopped a few steps ahead of us and looked back at Itachi. "How many?"

Itachi's Sharingan activated as he turned slightly to look behind us. "Three." He mumbled his answer.

Kisame drew his Samehada, grinning as he faced the trees behind us. "Go ahead and come out! You've lost the element of surprise."

Itachi let go of my hand, stepping in front of me to shield me from whoever was about to approach.

I rolled my eyes, resenting the fact that he seemed to be forgetting that I was more than capable of fighting for myself. I was just about to say something when three Konoha Anbu stepped out from the trees. My breath caught in my throat.

"We're here for Kokoro Aihime. We demand that you return her to us." One of the masked ninja demanded.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Kisame lowered his sword into an attack position, ready to charge. But before he could do anything, I swept in front of him.

"You're not skilled enough to fight them." I spoke to the Anbu. "Go back to Konoha."

"Aw, come on, girlie…" Kisame chuckled from behind me. "You're ruining my fun."

I refrained from snapping at him, choosing instead to keep my focus on the Anbu.

"We understand if you've been placed under a genjutsu, Aihime-san." One of them said.

"But we're not leaving without you." The first one spoke again.

I blinked, sorting through their words. They thought that I had been placed under a genjutsu? "I'm not under a genjutsu." I explained, speaking as clearly as I could. "I've chosen to join the Akatsuki." I stood straight, giving them a clear view of the cloak and my forehead protector. "There's no point in you fighting for me. Just go back home and add me to the Bingo Book."

"It's going to be alright, Aihime-san."

"We'll take you home and you'll be free from this genjutsu soon."

They completely ignored my rebuttal, choosing instead to put their lives on the line for no good reason at all. I took a breath, trying not to get frustrated with the situation. I needed to figure out how to resolve this before these morons got themselves hurt. Seriously… what were they thinking? They weren't a match for Itachi or Kisame!

Itachi stepped forward, his hands already in motion. I struggled to keep myself from gaping, reaching forward to grab his arm and stop him in his motions.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low. "You can't fight them!"

He gave me that cold, expressionless look. His dark eyes were hardened, but he only met my gaze for a moment before he turned back away from me. "Trust me." He muttered below his breath. Even his voice sounded apathetic.

Hesitantly, I released my grip on his arm. I watched as Itachi continued to make his hand signs, presumably capturing the Anbu in a genjutsu. He was busy with those three… when I started sensing more approaching from the trees. Had they called for backup? Kisame chuckled, his hand lifting Samehada as he looked around. I glared at him, deciding to take out some frustration and kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" He shouted dramatically, hopping up onto his good leg. "What the hell was that for, girlie?!" He started to rub his assaulted shin, his eyes narrowed as he glared back at me.

"I can fight on my own, fish face! I don't need you flailing around and killing somebody…" I grumbled at him, drawing a kunai from my belt so that I could defend us if needed.

He grunted, slowly going back to standing on two feet. But he kept glaring at me.

When the next wave of Anbu came leaping through the tree line, they immediately set their sights on Kisame. I jumped in front of him so that he wouldn't have to fight, because I was certain that he wouldn't hold back on them at all. It was clear that the first three were trying to keep Itachi busy, even if they were sacrificing themselves to his Sharingan… and the next three were aiming to occupy Kisame. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Kisame was much too violent to be fighting them. The Anbu were only slightly deterred by my interference, however, probably having already prepared for the possibility.

"Remember, she's under the Uchiha's genjutsu! So focus on incapacitating her without too much injury and getting through to the Monster of the Hidden Mist." One of them directed before charging in my direction.

I felt my eyes rolling. I wasn't sure how I could convince them that I wasn't under a damn jutsu. "You're fighting for no reason!" I yelled as our kunai clashed. "I'm an Akatsuki! An enemy of Konoha!" It stung a bit to say that, since it was so untrue… but I needed them to give up on me.

"The Kokoro Aihime that I know would never betray our village!" He shouted back, still fighting to disarm me.

The other two tried to rush Kisame while I wasn't paying attention, but I threw a few shuriken to block them. "You'll have to get past me in order to fight him."

"Dammit, girlie!" Kisame shouted from behind me. "You keep ruining my fucking fun!"

"Chill the fuck out, fish face!" I was relieved that he was compliantly waiting for his turn… choosing to wait until he was attacked before fighting. I would have to thank him properly later. I turned my focus back to the leading Anbu, hardening my teal eyes into a sharp gaze. "The Kokoro Aihime that you know has changed." I followed my statement with a threatening slash for his throat, only holding back enough for him to leap away by a mere breath, barely avoiding my attack. "Now go back home and count this mission as failed."

"We can't do that, Aihime-san!" Another of them shouted, charging in from my side. "Wind Release: Gale Palm!" He tried to use the attack to knock me out, but I saw the move coming.

"Steel Release: Impervious Armor!" I coated my body in a layer of steel, withstanding the attack and giving me a defensive advantage. I used the cover of the wind to lunge at him, balling my hand into a fist and downing him with one solid hit. Not only did my Impervious Armor serve as a defense, it also put more power into my attacks. But it took a lot of chakra to sustain. I quickly turned my attention to the next Anbu, ready to send them to unconsciousness.

I didn't want to harm the Anbu anymore than necessary… I just wanted to knock them out and be on with my day. But if I took it too easy on them, they would know that I was holding back… and it would be hard for them to believe that I was a rogue ninja now. I was going to have to knock them around a bit for them to get the point. But even then… they'd probably only think that I had fought because of a genjutsu or some stupid shit like that. I wanted to smack them all around. This was just an impossible situation.

"Aihime." Itachi's voice drew my attention… I looked up to see him still keeping the first three in a genjutsu. "There's one more hiding beyond the trees."

I nodded, sensing an undertone in his voice. Did he want me to do something about the person that was hiding? I let my Impervious Armor fade, not wanting to drain anymore chakra on the Steel Release, and focused my attention on sensing for the remaining opponent. Wait… I knew that presence. Could it really be him? I concentrated on the sensation… and I felt relief rush through me as I realized that it _was_ him. Genma. I almost smiled.

"Kisame!" I called his name, turning to look at him over my shoulder. "You know what to do." I gave him a stern look, trying to convey that he better not kill the Anbu without actually saying so. I didn't want them knowing that we were holding back, after all.

Kisame grinned, rolling his beady eyes at me. "I gotcha, girlie."

I gave him a reluctant grin in return before sprinting away, too fast for our opponents to even notice what was happening. I quickly found my way to Genma, finding him hiding in a tree not far from where we had been fighting. He watched me skeptically as I approached him, his guard clearly up. But he let me get close without any resistance.

I leapt up onto the branch to sit beside him without a second thought, grinning happily. "Boo."

He huffed, giving me a dubious look. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His face fell further, exasperated. "You've been a captive of the Akatsuki for weeks now."

I shrugged again. "I was only a captive for a little while. I'm a member now."

He lifted a brow. "So you're still under the genjutsu?"

I rolled my eyes at him, poking him in the temple. "If I were under a genjutsu, would I be up here talking to you like this?"

He sighed. "What the hell is going on, Aihime?"

I pursed my lips, wondering what I should tell him. I couldn't tell him anything about Itachi or Madara… and frankly, I couldn't tell him anything about my situation, either. If he knew that I was kind of being blackmailed into joining a criminal organization, then he would only try to drag me back to Konoha. And I didn't want to go back… "I can't really say." I mumbled in answer.

He lifted his hands, settling one on my waist and using the other to cup my cheek. He used his grip to pull me closer, looking straight into my eyes. "I've been looking for you for weeks, Aihime. I didn't find you just to have you say that you can't tell me what's going on."

I chewed on my lower lip, racking my brain for something to tell him. I tried to remember what life had been like before I had been captured by the Akatsuki… so much had changed since then. "I'm not the same as I was when I left Konoha." I tried to explain. "I found Itachi… and… I want to stay with him."

Genma shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine. "We're talking about the same guy that left you all those years ago… that massacred his clan and betrayed our village."

I sighed. There was just no way for him to understand… because he couldn't know the truth. And I could no longer feel the same way that I had back then… the pain and emptiness that I had felt after Itachi had left me for all of those years seemed so far away now. So… I needed to think of a lie. Something that Genma and everyone else would believe in order to convince them that I could not be saved… "All I ever wanted was to be with him." I whispered, feeling that there was some truth in that statement. Now it was time for the lie. "If he had asked me to… then I would have helped him destroy his clan and abandoned Konoha back then… then neither of us would have had to be alone for all of those years." I wondered if that was even a lie… I considered the idea that I might have actually done just that. And then I realized that truth. I would have… if he had only asked me.

"How can you say that, Aihime?!" Genma gasped, his hands tightening as he continued to hold me. "You can't mean that!"

I smiled, knowing full well that I did. "I do mean it… I wish that he had asked me… I wish that he had taken me with him back then." My smile widened as I pulled away from Genma, tugging his hands off of me. "But either way… at least I'm with him now."

"No…" He breathed, obviously trying to sort through the information.

I jumped down from the tree, looking up at him from the ground now. "Your men are probably all incapacitated by now…" I mumbled, then for good measure, I added "Hopefully they didn't die or anything… Kisame can get carried away sometimes… and Itachi's genjutsu can be fatal if you get stuck in it for too long…" I trailed off before letting a grin spread across my face. "You should check on them. And then take them all home." I turned to walk away. And then I decided to say one last thing, looking over my shoulder at Genma, seeing him still in the tree, face pale and eyes widened with disbelief. "Oh, and could you take a message to Kakashi for me? Tell him to take care of himself… and that I miss him. But I'm happy now. Okay?" I gave him a wink before looking away from him and running back away… to where I knew that Itachi was waiting for me.

* * *

**What do you think that the Akatsuki trio will do now that their outing has been disrupted?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, pretty much. Thank you!**

**Shakilove, lol, that is true!**

**See For, close enough, just without the awkward confession ;)**

**cathyscloud9, she sure did! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Cassie505, awww, I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much :) I hope that you enjoyed the update!**

**P.S. Ellie, haha, yup! ;D**

**Satoberi, aw, yes, they sure do, don't they? :) And it was unavoidable, but she managed it well, I think :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Wants and Needs

**5 points to See For, Shakilove, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Wants and Needs

* * *

"Took you long enough, girlie!" Kisame yelled as soon as I was in sight. "I downed these losers right after you left! You should have let _me_ do the fighting in the first place!" He had his arms crossed triumphantly over his chest and his face set into a sharp-toothed grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to laugh. "Shut the fuck up, fish face! I was trying not to hurt them! But you probably didn't even think about that!"

"Hey!" He shouted back at me, leaning down since I had gotten close enough for him to get into my face. "They're all still alive!"

"They better be!" I leaned up, right back into his face.

"Come on." Itachi's voice interrupted us. "We should get going."

I shoved my palm into Kisame's face, smacking him backward as I hurried over to where Itachi was. "Where to?" I asked, ignoring the way that Kisame was shouting at me as he rubbed at his face.

"Dammit, girlie, that really hurt…" He grumbled, following after me.

"We're going back to the hideout." Itachi answered, already leading the way.

"What?" I whined. "So soon?"

"We can't exactly stay out here after we were attacked. We'll go out again another time." He took my hand, leaving no room for argument.

I pouted, but didn't protest any further.

"We'll just have some drinks at the hideout." Kisame assured me.

I nodded, managing to smile up at him. And then I laughed when I saw the red mark that I had left on his face.

* * *

Apparently we had to make a report to Pein… so I found myself in his creepy office-room, or whatever, standing in between Itachi and Kisame.

"You sent Kokoro-san to confront the leader of their unit alone?" Pein questioned, interrupting Kisame's recapitulation to set his eerie gaze on Itachi.

Itachi met his eyes with cold composure. "She was having a hard time convincing the Konoha shinobi that she was not under my genjutsu. I allowed her the opportunity to prove that she was allied with us of her own free will."

"And you trusted her enough to not betray any information on us?" His voice almost sounded accusing. He was getting on my nerves.

I rolled my teal eyes with a sigh as I decided to speak up. I was tired of listening to them talk about me. "I can tell you the same thing that I told the Konoha shinobi." I looked at him pointedly, unflinching now that his hard, purple stare was set on me. "All I want is to be with Itachi. It's all I've ever wanted. And I'll do whatever it takes to stay with him." I narrowed my eyes, meeting his strange glare with resolve. "I have no intention of jeopardizing myself. And in turn, I have no intention of compromising your organization. So stop worrying about it."

He continued to glare at me for several moments as Kisame started cackling at my side. Even Konan was trying not to laugh. And then he spoke, a slight smirk stretching across his face. "Very well then, Kokoro-san." He turned his attention back to Kisame, his expression hard again. "Finish your report."

* * *

Kisame had asked Itachi and me to wait in the sitting room for him and then he had run off somewhere. I was contentedly leaning my head into Itachi's chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Did you really mean what you said?" He suddenly murmured, his voice quiet and soft. "When you said that all you've ever wanted… is to be with me?"

I smiled, turning my head so that I could look up and see his handsome face. "Of course I meant it, Itachi."

He pursed his lips, seeming to consider the idea. "Even when you thought that I had cold-heartedly murdered my clan? And left you and my brother behind?"

I sat up and moved so that I was sitting in his lap, meeting his steady gaze with my own. "Itachi… It's true that I was angry with you. But I never stopped missing you… and wishing that you were with me."

He finally smiled back at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I love you, Aihime."

"I love you too, Itachi." I mumbled with a grin before pressing my lips to his.

"Let's get hammered!" Kisame shouted as he trounced into the sitting room, carrying several different bottles of booze.

I laughed at him as I slowly pulled away from kissing Itachi, but I stayed comfortably in his lap. "Alright!"

"I brought cards, too." Kisame grinned as he carefully set the bottles down and then threw a deck of cards down onto the little table.

"Alright! Deal 'em out, fish face!" I scooted closer to the table, but I still refused to vacate Itachi's lap.

Kisame handed me a bottle as he sat down on the couch across from us. And then he shuffled and dealt the cards for a game of gin. Itachi refused to play. Instead, he insisted that he was "just supervising." He wouldn't drink either. He seemed to be content with just watching Kisame and me trash talk and make fools of ourselves.

* * *

It was several hours and dozens of bottles later when Itachi decided that it was late and that I had done enough drinking. He carried me to his room, an indulgent smirk on his face as I giggled up at him.

"You're so cute, Itachi…" I murmured, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling myself closer to him.

He chuckled, keeping a tight hold on me as he carried me down the hall. "And you're so drunk…"

"I'm not drunk!" I gasped indignantly, pouting out my lip.

He just laughed in response and shook his head, which made loose strands of his silky, black hair sway into his handsome face.

I grinned up at him before pressing my lips to his neck. "You're so damn sexy…" I licked over his skin, giving him sloppy kisses.

He let out a breathy laugh, opening the door to his room and stepping in before closing it behind us. "Let's get you ready for bed." He gently sat me down onto the bed, tugging my dress up and pulling it up over my head.

I giggled some more, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to me. "Come and fuck me, Itachi."

He narrowed his dark eyes at me, but there was still an amused smirk splayed across his face. "You need to sleep, Aihime."

I whined, lying back onto the mattress and giving him a seductive look. "Don't you want me, Itachi?" I ran my hands over my body, pointedly accentuating my curves.

He rolled his eyes, pulling away from me to go over to the dresser. "I want you to go to sleep."

I whined again, sliding my fingers into my panties and touching myself, arching my back and trying to look sexy. "But Itachi… I'm so wet for you."

He closed the dresser drawer and turned around to look at me, groaning at the sight. "Aihime…"

I gave him a sultry grin, still rubbing my fingers over myself. "Are you _sure_ that you don't want me?" I purred.

He groaned again, tossing down the clothes that he had gathered and crawling onto the bed. "You're being unfair, Aihime."

"I just want you inside of me, Itachi…" I whimpered, twitching at the feeling that I was giving myself and the growing need that I was having for him.

He let out a husky breath, his eyes raking over my body. And then he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out of my panties. He lifted my fingers to his mouth, and my stomach fluttered as I watched him lick my juices off of them. "You're too irresistible, Aihime…" He murmured, still holding my hand to his lips.

He kissed my palm before letting my hand go. And then he hooked his fingers into my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. I grinned triumphantly, knowing that I had won. He kissed his way back up my legs... he stopped to lick over my warmth, causing a deep shudder to run through my body… then he continued his hot, wet kisses up my toned stomach… between my breasts… to my neck… and then his lips finally met mine. I moaned into his mouth, pulling the hair tie out of his silky tresses before tangling my fingers through them. Our tongues writhed together, his hungry and mine desperate. I tugged at his pants, frustrated that he was still fully clothed. I wanted to feel him inside of me. And I didn't want to wait any longer.

I jerked his pants open and found his long, hard manhood waiting readily. I took him into my palm, stroking over the hot, enticing flesh as I positioned him at my entrance. He let out a soft groan. And the groan deepened when I pushed my hips upward, taking him inside of me.

"Please, Itachi…" I whispered pleadingly, burning with my need for him. "Please fuck me."

"Aihime…" He groaned my name, the sound vibrating through him as he bit onto my lip. He was pulsing inside of me… deep and throbbing as he filled me up and stretched me from the inside… but he had yet to move.

I swayed my hips, trying to get some much needed friction. "I need you, Itachi… please."

He leaned up, looking down at me with lust-filled eyes. "I love you, Aihime."

I couldn't help but smile up at him… he was just so damn attractive. "I love you too."

And then he was pounding into me, not even bothering to start off slow. I screamed, arching my back as I fisted my hands into his shirt. He hammered into my spot, making my insides swell with ecstasy. His hands stroked over my body, rubbing over my breasts and massaging them pleasantly. The pressure tightened in my core, my entire body shaking with a maddening need for release. And then all at once it ruptured, sending me whirling through a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Oh, Itachi!"

He kept thrusting, grabbing one of my legs and pulling it up onto his shoulder so that he was reaching deeper inside. The pleasure was so intense… I couldn't even control the way that my body writhed and twisted beneath him. I screamed incoherently, grasping onto him as I lost myself to the frenzy.

"Come for me again, Aihime…" He murmured, watching me with those dark, sexy eyes.

As if on command, the pressure exploded through me again… waves of euphoric bliss surged through me, leaving my limbs weak and tingling. Itachi smirked down at me, pressing my leg down by my head so that he could reach even deeper… He was so deep now that I was seeing stars every time that he plunged himself inside of me. I bit my lip so hard that I could feel the skin breaking, leaving the taste of blood in my mouth.

"We'll come together this time." He asserted in his sexy, groaning voice.

I shivered in his hold, insanely aroused by his words. His thrusting became more powerful, each propulsion direct and angled just right. I had screamed until my throat was raw. And I was still screaming. I heard his shirt ripping in my grasp. And then I could feel his skin beneath my fingers. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, smearing the blood from my bite wound across our mouths as he kissed me passionately. I could feel his body tensing… his pounding growing more erratic and his speed increasing even further… so I knew that he was close.

"Come on, Aihime. Let's come together." He groaned against my mouth.

I let out a heavy, dragging moan, arching my back as my body convulsed with the orgasm. And as the climax swirled through me, leaving me high and reeling, I felt him emptying inside of me and groaning my name.

"Oh, I fucking love you, Itachi…" I managed to moan out through the pleasure that was still prickling through me, enveloping me in a haze of tingling ecstasy.

He breathed out contentedly, the sound more of a groan, and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you too, my beautiful Aihime." He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before pulling away to give me a smirk. "Now go to sleep." He murmured humoredly. And then he rolled so that he was lying beside me, tossing aside what was left of his shirt and tugging the blankets up around us. He pulled me into his arms and I nestled myself comfortably into his chest.

"Goodnight, Itachi." I mumbled happily.

"Goodnight, Aihime."

I was passed out only moments later.

* * *

**What do you think Aihime will dream about while she's sleeping?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**See For, lol, nope, they couldn't continue the outing. Luckily Kisame wasn't bloodthirsty… he just wanted some booze, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To'M'L Kuran, I knoooow, I take too long to update this story. I'm sorry! Lol. I'm glad that you're still around to enjoy it, though :)**

**Shakilove, definitely time to go back, lol. She was talking to Genma, which is one of her closer friends, so she did do what she had to do to get her point across. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, she sure did! :) And lol, yeah, Genma does care about her… but that is how it is. And she sure does deserve to be happy. I think that between Kisame and Itachi they did make up for the ruined outing ;)**

**cathyscloud9, thank you for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, she is pretty good at playing a part ;) And it's true, she will have to fool everyone to make herself seem like a traitor now, just like Itachi does. Thank you for reviewing! :)**


	36. Chapter 36: Home Is So Empty Without You

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, and cathyscloud9!**

**3 points to See For!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Home Is So Empty Without You

* * *

_Genma and I walked through the gates of Konoha, and Kotetsu and Izumo caught my attention on the way in._

_"__Hey, gorgeous!" Kotetsu called out when he saw me, a grin on his face._

_"__Long time, no see!" Izumo waved me over to where they were seated._

_I forced a smile onto my face, walking over to their guard post. "Hey, guys! The mission that I was on took a little longer than expected… but I'm glad to be back."_

_Genma placed his hand to my waist, leaning down so that his lips were at my ear. "I'll go on ahead and let Lord Third know that we're back." He rubbed his hand across my lower back before pulling away. "I'll see you there so that we can make our report?"_

_I nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I'll catch up in a bit."_

_He nodded back at me before walking away._

_"__We're glad to see you back." Kotetsu gave me a playful wink._

_I giggled, sitting down onto their shared desk and swinging my feet back and forth. "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I needed to go make my report to Lord Third… and I wanted to go check on Sasuke… but I had a part to play. I had spent an entire mission away from the village, so a little bit of being sociable wasn't going to kill me._

_Izumo shrugged as he smiled at me. "Nope. Not really."_

_"__But we can make something interesting happen, now that you're back." Kotetsu smirked, leaning in closer to me._

_I laughed, pressing my nose to his and giving him a teasing look. "What'd ya have in mind?"_

_"__Drinks tonight?" He suggested, closing even more distance between us so that his lips were brushing against mine as he spoke._

_"__Ahem." Izumo coughed pointedly, giving us both a narrowed glare._

_I laughed again as I pulled away from Kotetsu. "Drinks tomorrow night. I have plans for tonight."_

_Kotetsu pouted at me. "You just got back. How do you already have plans?"_

_"__That's just it!" I giggled, hopping down from the desk. "I just got back… I have to go make my report… check on Sasuke… and my house… and deal with other things." And of course I wouldn't tell them that I wanted to spend the night with Kakashi… the first day back in the village from a mission was always exhausting, but Kakashi could always make me feel better. I tweaked Kotetsu's nose before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow." I took a few steps so that I could kiss Izumo on the cheek as well… but he turned his head and managed to kiss me on the lips instead._

_"__See ya." He chuckled as Kotetsu gave him a glare._

* * *

_I rushed through the village and straight to the Hokage's office, not wanting to run into any other interruptions before I could make my report. He was behind his desk, working on some paperwork or something, when I let myself in. Genma was in the room, leaning against the wall as he waited for me._

_"__Lord Third!" I called out after bursting into the room._

_He looked up at me with an indulgent smile. "Aihime… you've finally made it."_

_I grinned at him, scratching behind my head and ruffling my purple hair. "Yeah… sorry that it took so long."_

_He shook his head, waving me off. "Don't worry about it. Did everything go okay?"_

_I nodded, going to sit at the window so that I could look out at the village. "It took us a while to find the target… but the assassination was a success."_

_Genma nodded after me, standing up from the wall to add on to my report. "And there weren't any witnesses… at least not any that survived."_

_Lord Third nodded in approval. "Well done."_

_"__How's Sasuke?" I questioned, aching to go and see him for myself._

_Genma laughed, looking over at me with a smirk. "She's been talking about him nonstop… 'I wonder if he's eating properly' and 'I hope that he's getting along with his classmates.'" He mimicked me in a girly voice._

_I glared over at him, pouting out my dark pink lips. "There's no need for your commentary." I spoke playfully before sticking my tongue out at him._

_Lord Third chuckled at us before intervening. "Sasuke is just fine. He's kept himself busy with training… he's still at the head of his class."_

_I grinned, expecting nothing less. _

_"__Go and see him. I'll let you know when I have something else for you." Lord Third mumbled, amusement in his voice. Of course he knew that was exactly what I wanted._

_"__Thank you, Lord Third!" I laughed, hopping out of the window without another word. I could hear both his and Genma's laughter echoing behind me._

* * *

_I walked the streets of the village, trying to be inconspicuous as I looked for Sasuke. I had grown up walking these streets… or rather running them… usually with Itachi by my side. But he wasn't around anymore. And I had no idea where he was. It felt lonely without him… and there wasn't a thing that I could do to change that. I glanced over at the pastry shop that he and I would always stop at for treats. My chest clenched. But nonetheless, I forced myself to go inside, getting some dango for Sasuke and myself._

_I continued on, still looking for Sasuke. I passed my house on the way, but I didn't bother going in… it had never felt like home, anyway. My parents had died during the nine-tails attack, and I had always spent most of my time with Itachi's family… so my house had always felt like an empty, lonely place. And now the entire village felt that way. Konaha was home… but it didn't feel like home without Itachi. I sighed, wondering for another countless time why he had left… why he had done the unthinkable and massacred his own family… why he had left Sasuke and me all alone…_

_"__Aihime!" Sasuke's voice called out from nearby._

_I turned to see him approaching from the tree-line. I immediately felt the smile stretching across my face. "Sasuke! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_He smirked, coming to a stop beside me. "I was out training."_

_"__I figured as much." I smirked back at him, reaching down to ruffle his dark hair. I ignored the way that he mock-scowled up at me, and held up the bag of treats. "I got us some dango."_

_He arched a brow at me, already lifting a hand to smooth his hair back out. "Dessert before dinner, Aihime?"_

_I shrugged indifferently, never having cared for the proper time to eat my sugary foods. "Why not?"_

_He chuckled, taking the dango that I offered him without any further questions. "So how was your mission?"_

_I spoke around a bite of food. "Longer than expected, but it went well." I managed to chew and swallow before speaking again. "How are your classes going?"_

_"__Great. We're learning the transformation jutsu." He also spoke with his mouth full._

_"__Really?" I gave him a challenging expression, knowing that it would get him going. "Well show me what ya got!"_

_He looked up at me with that smug little smirk of his, finishing off his dango before stepping in front of me and taking his stance. He made the hand signs and then he transformed… into me. _

_I grinned, thoroughly impressed. I could only see a few minor flaws… the nose was a bit too small and flat… the eyes a bit too large… the hair a few shades too dark… the skin a few shades too light… and he had forgotten to include the zippers on my skirt. "That's amazing, Sasuke! I'd say it's at least ninety percent accurate." I meant it as a compliment, since he _was_ still an academy student, but of course Sasuke would accept nothing less than perfect. So I watched my own too-large eyes narrow at me._

_"__What?" He snapped, using his voice since he apparently hadn't mastered using mine. "What did I get wrong?!"_

_I giggled as I watched him, a slightly-off reflection of myself, glaring down at his body. He ran the delicate hands over the toned arms… wiggling the curvy hips… pouting out the full, pink lips… and scowling as he looked back and forth from his body to mine. And then he cupped the large breasts, squeezing and bouncing them around. And I gaped at him._

_"__Is it these?" He questioned curiously, completely oblivious to his own lecherous actions._

_"__S-Sasuke, don't do that!" I screeched, completely weirded out at seeing a transformed version of myself groping my own breasts. And it made it worse since I knew that it was Sasuke doing the groping._

_He let go of the boobs and glared up at me again. "Well what is it?!"_

_I realized that I was blushing… but he was still clueless. So I just started laughing._

* * *

_I had spent some time helping Sasuke perfect his transformation into me, because he wouldn't leave me alone about it until I had. I had also walked him home and made him dinner. After all of that was finished, I went to the flower field that was still hidden away in the woods on the outskirts of the village. I watched the wildflowers swaying in the breeze… they no longer held the same appeal without Itachi here to see them with me. With a sigh, I gathered a handful and left, making my way to Shisui's grave. I sat down at the stone and placed the flowers at its base. _

_"__Why can't things just go back to being the way that they used to be?" I heard myself whispering. "Why did he have to leave?" I could feel tears burning in the back of my throat, but I held them back. "It's all my fault…" I fought back a sob as I reached out to touch the cold stone of Shisui's grave. "I should have seen it coming… I should have been able to stop him."_

_"__I thought that I would find you here…" A familiar voice drawled from behind me._

_I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I could already feel the relief that came with his presence. "I was planning on coming to see you later."_

_"__I figured as much." He responded easily, comfortably settling himself to sit beside me. "I also figured that you would come here first…" He turned to me, his visible eye looking at me pointedly. "So rather than letting you torture yourself for an hour or so, I thought that I would just come and find you instead."_

_I gave him a weak smile before leaning my head against his shoulder. "I can't seem to help myself…" I murmured, knowing that he disapproved of me blaming myself for Itachi's actions._

_"__That's why I'm here… so that I can help you." He sounded so reassuring as he wrapped his arm around me._

_"__I can't help but wonder, though… if I could have done something differently… if I could have done something to make him stay… that maybe he would still be here with me. He could be helping Sasuke with his training… we could be pulling pranks on Shisui… and we'd eat dinner with his parents… just like we used to." I snuggled into his embrace, using his presence to chase my loneliness away._

_"__I know the feeling of wondering how things could be different, Aihime. But the problem with that is… no amount of thinking can change what's already been done. You're just wearing yourself down. You need to accept the way that things are… and learn to live with it." He was always honest. And even though the truth could hurt, he had a way of soothing the pain._

_I nodded, accepting his words for what they were… the truth. "I guess I'll never understand why Itachi left… why he murdered his family… or if there was anything that I could have done to make him stay…"_

_Kakashi nuzzled his cheek against the top of my head. "We can't make another person's decisions for them, Aihime. As much as we'd like to…"_

_I knew that he shared my pain... I had spent many nights comforting him through his own difficulties. And I appreciated, more than he would ever know, the fact that we could be there for each other. "Thank you, Kakashi."_

_"__Anytime, Aihime." He kissed my forehead through his mask._

_And then we went back to his place._

_But still… my empty chest ached for Itachi._

* * *

**How do you think Itachi will react when he finds about Aihime's nightmares?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, lol, glad you think so! :) hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, I know! Lol, Itachi needs the love :) And I'm so glad that you think so! And haha… yes, he did try to take care of her… but she can be very seductive… lol. Thanks for the review! :)**

**cathyscloud9, I'm glad that you did! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**See For, thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my OC :)**


	37. Chapter 37: The Thing About Nightmares

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Thing About Nightmares

* * *

"I'm here, Aihime… I'm right here."

I woke to the sound of Itachi's gentle voice murmuring into my ear. I struggled my way to conscious, slowly realizing that I was being held tightly in his arms, cradled in a soothing embrace. I had yet to pry my eyes open, but with some effort, I managed to speak. "Itachi?" My voice sounded raspy and strained.

"I'm here, Aihime." He responded immediately, his arms tightening around me.

I sensed some concern in his voice, and it confused me. My hands found his chest, and I carefully traced them up to his shoulders. I finally managed to open my eyes, looking up to see him watching me intently. I blinked, taking in his expression. "What's wrong?"

He seemed to disapprove of my question. "I'd like to ask you the same thing." His reply only served to confuse me further. He must have been able to tell as much from looking at me, because he sighed. "You were tossing in your sleep… and crying out for me."

I tilted my head, pondering the information. "You didn't happen to leave the bed, did you?"

He also tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinized me. "I went to take a shower."

I smiled, shaking my head as I sat up. It was then that I noticed that he had pulled me into his lap, but he tugged me back to him, not allowing me to pull away as he continued to stare at me with that concerned, watchful expression. I met his eyes, trying to seem reassuring. "It's fine, Itachi. I just have nightmares when I'm alone."

His eyes narrowed further, and he lifted a hand to my face. He tangled his fingers into my hair and just kept staring into my teal gaze, as if he were trying to figure something out. After several moment of silence, he finally spoke again. "What did you dream about?"

I shrugged, wondering why he was making such a big deal about a nightmare. And then I thought back, trying to remember… that's when it occurred to me that it wasn't the typical nightmare. "Huh…" I ended up mumbling out loud.

"What is it?" He questioned immediately, leaning in as if he could get a closer look to figure it out.

I pursed my lips curiously, tempted to just wave him off. "It's nothing, really. Just that… I didn't have the nightmare that I usually have."

"You have a 'usual' nightmare?" He asked pointedly, his voice tinted with displeasure at the new information.

I forced a chuckle, wishing that he wasn't taking the matter so seriously. "It's no big deal, Itachi… I've had the same nightmare for years." And then I remembered that it had changed… rather recently. "Well, the ending of it changed not long ago…" Shit. I didn't want him knowing that! "But that's not the point. It was different last night." I quickly tried to think of a reason why, wanting to distract him from my reoccurring nightmare. "Probably because I still sensed you nearby… so I wasn't completely alone." I rambled out, deciding that was a good enough explanation.

His brow arched on his forehead, and I knew that I had blabbed too much.

I decided that I needed to end this before he could overthink it. "Anyway! I'm fine now!" I gave him a big, forced grin. "Thank you, Itachi!" I pressed a kiss to his lips and tried to jump up off of him and scramble away… but he tightened his grip.

"Tell me about these nightmares…" He murmured as if I hadn't just tried to blow him off, completely ignoring my attempts at escape.

I sighed, dejected and realizing that there was no way out of this now. With one last effort of trying to get out of this conversation, I met his gaze, my teal eyes wide and pleading. "Does it really matter?"

He nodded, not even pausing to think about it. "Yes. Now tell me."

I chewed on my lip, resisting the urge to toss my head back and groan with my turmoil. I took a breath, gathering my composure. And then I repositioned myself on his lap, prepared to tell him whatever the hell he wanted to know. "What exactly would you like to know?"

His dark eyes seemed unblinking as he stared at me, still watching my every move. "I don't remember you having nightmares before… when did they start?"

I couldn't meet his eyes anymore. I felt guilty… since I knew now that nothing that happened then had been his fault. And I didn't want to make him feel bad. "After you left Konoha."

His grip on me tightened, his fingers grasping onto my hip and waist. "And this was your 'usual' nightmare… what was it about?"

I nestled my head into the crook of his neck, tracing my fingers along his bare chest. "I dreamed of the night that you left…" I hoped that would be enough information for him.

But it wasn't. "Give me details, Aihime."

I sighed, my breath fanning over his skin. "I dreamed about going to the Uchiha Compound… and finding everyone dead… and seeing Sasuke… talking to him… then going to find you… but… but I could never catch you…" I absolutely hated the nightmare… the pain of it was just too real. Everything about it was too real. That was the worst thing about nightmares… when they were of something made-up or untrue, you could convince yourself that it was just a dream, and it would all be okay… but when they were of your own memories… the things that haunted you… there was no escaping that pain. "I would keep chasing after you, but you would keep running away… and then I would remember what it felt like when you stabbed me. And I would wake up."

Itachi was quiet for so long… unmoving as he held me, his arms snug around me and his grip tight.

I wanted to see his face… but I was too nervous to pull away from his embrace and look at him. I didn't want him to feel responsible… sure, he had caused the pain… but he hadn't meant to. "It's okay, Itachi…" I heard myself whispering. "They were just dreams."

"You had them every night?" He asked, seeming to ignore my words.

I sighed, wishing that this subject had never been brought up. "Only when I slept alone."

He sighed, too, nuzzling his chin against the top of my head. "They weren't just dreams, Aihime… That actually happened. I hurt you… so badly that the memories tormented you."

"You did what you thought you had to do." I answered, sounding stubborn.

"I should have known better… I should have handled things with you differently." He was torturing himself now.

And I couldn't let it continue. "You can't change things!" I snapped, sitting up to meet his eyes. "So stop beating yourself up about them!" Upon seeing the despondent look on his face, I softened. "Everything is okay now, Itachi… I'm happy now." I reached out to run my fingers through his hair, leaning my forehead against his. "I'm with the man that I love. And that's enough for me."

"You're still having nightmares." He responded simply.

I laughed, because he had no idea how it changed. I hoped that it would be enough to make him stop with this gloom. "Itachi… the nightmare has changed." I leaned back again, soothingly stroking my hands over his muscled chest. "When you left me here... in this hideout, all alone… I had the same nightmare with a different ending. I chased after you… and I caught up to you… and you actually held me in your arms. I was happy." I laughed at the irony. "The only bad part was when we both agreed that my heart belonged to you… so you ripped it out of my chest and took it with you." I shrugged, not really bothered by the nightmare now that I had him with me. "Waking up alone was the worst part… because it felt like you really had disappeared with my heart." I tilted my head to the side, smiling at him as I traced the lines of his chest with my fingertips. "It really does belong to you, Itachi… and I'm just not the same without you around." I had hoped that he would see the humor in the dream… but instead he didn't seem to approve at all.

He sighed, his hands rubbing gently across my waist. "I don't ever want you to have to feel alone, Aihime…"

I pressed my lips to his, letting them brush together as I spoke. "Then don't ever leave me alone, Itachi." It was a simple solution.

He sighed again, his fingers settling on my hips. "What was last night's nightmare about?"

I pursed my lips, wondering why this conversation wasn't over, already. "It wasn't really a nightmare… it was just a memory of back when I was in Konoha…" I thought about it, trying to remember all of the details. I wondered if he expected me to recapitulate the whole thing. "Basically, I was just missing you… like I usually did."

"Aihime…" He murmured my name.

"It's fine, Itachi. You were right here. And I don't ever have to miss you again." I grinned, leaning in further so that I could kiss his neck.

He tilted his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes. I trailed my lips further down his neck, kissing him gently and nipping here and there. I was just about to unwrap the towel that he had around his waist… when his hands caught mine.

"Aihime." He said my name again, sounding firmer this time.

I pulled away to look at him curiously, wondering why he was stopping me.

He opened his eyes, sitting up again to give me a stern look. "Don't you get it?" He sounded so… strained. "You _are_ going to miss me again."

I blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. We were together now… I knew everything… I had joined the Akatsuki and I didn't plan on ever leaving his side… so…

"Did you forget?" He sounded weak, his voice almost a desperate sigh.

And then I remembered… the reason why I refused to leave his side… the reason why I insisted on taking care of him so severely… How the hell could I have let myself forget even for a second? How could I have gotten so caught up in the bliss of being with him? "You're dying…" I whispered the words.

He nodded, looking relieved that I had been the one to say it.

I hated myself for putting him through that… for making him be the one to remind me. I had just let myself get so carried away… to be happy with him… that I had forgotten that eventually, I would lose him. And that was unacceptable. I had to be strong for him. I had to remember the decision that I had made… the vow… to help him live the rest of his life in whatever way he wanted to live it… to make his life my own. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I won't forget again."

He placed a hand at the nape of my neck, his fingers soothingly stroking over the back of my head. "It's alright, Aihime… it's easy to forget when we're together." He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him. "Having you with me is like a dream… the joy is unreal." He pressed his warm, soft lips against mine, giving me a gentle kiss.

I returned his kiss, melding my body against his as I draped my arms over his shoulders. "I'll help you live that dream, Itachi." I smiled against his mouth. "For the rest of your life, neither of us will have to be alone again."

"I wish that it could be for the rest of both of our lives." He murmured, keeping our lips pressed together as he spoke.

I held back the tears that were burning in my eyes, not wanting him to see me cry. "Me too."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aihime asks Itachi what he thinks about something… and he ends up getting upset. What do you think she'll ask him about?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, hahaha, I thought it would be funny ;) I'm glad that you thought so, too.**

**Guest, thank you! Itachi does worry about Aihime. Give me a name and I'll give you points! :) And thank you for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, awww, I hope that it was more cute than sad for you, lol. But of course, she always missed him. And you're so right, Sato-chan! :)**


	38. Chapter 38: Arguments and Anxieties

**5 points to Satoberi and cathyscloud9!**

**3 points to Shakilove and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Arguments and Anxieties

* * *

I had been watching Itachi closely since I our conversation… trying to burn every detail about him to my memory. I knew that there was no way that I could ever forget him… but I wanted to remember everything… the way his hair swayed around his head… the way his dark eyes lit up when he smiled at me… the lines of his perfect face… the tone of his muscles… the broadness of his shoulders… his slender fingers… his gentle hands… everything. I loved every single thing about him. And I wanted to commit it all to memory. He would chuckle or smirk every time he caught me staring at him, but he didn't seem at all bothered by it. I would never be ready to let him go… so I wanted to savor every moment that I had with him.

We could never have the life that I had dreamed of… the life that I had fantasized about as a little girl. We would never become well-renowned ninja that changed history and taught future generations how to prevent war… we would never have a healthy, romantic relationship that made every couple in Konoha envious… we wouldn't get married, have children, or live happily ever after… we wouldn't even be able to grow old together. But we had each other… for the moment, at least. Itachi had successfully prevented a war. And now I was helping him prevent another one. We had a romantic relationship that may not have been exactly healthy because of my issues… but it was passionate, steamy, and our sex-life was amazing. We would probably never get married… and children… well… I giggled to myself at the absurdity of us having children. And then I actually thought about it…

The idea of having myself a little Itachi… a son that looked just like him. I felt my stomach flutter at the thought. Maybe it wasn't so impossible of an idea… I could have his child… and maybe his legacy could live on through him. I chewed on my lip, considering it further… would it be so bad to raise a child among the Akatsuki? Sure, they were violent criminals… but I had befriended most of them. And who would harm our child? We could make a deal to keep him safe… I wondered what Itachi would think of it. I looked over at him, observing him carefully as he sat at his desk. He was reading a book on something or the other… probably history, since that had always been our favorite subject.

"Aihime…" He murmured my name, amusement in his voice. "Your staring is becoming very distracting."

I giggled, since I had spent the better part of the day staring at him. "I can't help it, Itachi… you're too damn good-looking."

He chuckled, putting his book down to return my gaze. "You're quite enticing, yourself… but if I ravaged you every time the temptation arose, we'd never get anything else accomplished."

"Awww." I whined, pouting out my lower lip. "Why would you resist the urge, Itachi?"

A sexy smirk stretched across his face as he finally stood up from his chair. "Perhaps I'll stop resisting…" He practically purred as he glided over to the bed where I was sitting, pressing me down onto my back as he crawled on top of me.

I giggled happily, easily relinquishing myself to his hold. He trailed his lips down my neck, nibbling my tender skin and making me shudder beneath him. His hands were sliding beneath the hem of my shirt, his fingers gently caressing the skin on my waist. I sighed in contentment, absolutely loving the way that he felt against me. But my mind was still wandering in a persisting way… and I couldn't stop myself from voicing the thoughts that were scratching at the surface.

"Itachi… are you certain that there isn't a cure for your illness?" I asked gently, hoping that the question wouldn't upset him.

"If there were a cure, then I would take it in a heartbeat… if only to buy myself more time with you." He murmured gently, his face still buried in my neck.

And I knew from the tone in his voice that there was no reason to doubt him… and it made my heart ache. I wanted his life to be full and happy… I wanted to give him the world. "And are you sure… are you sure that we can't tell Sasuke the truth? That we can't just-"

"Please, Aihime… don't make me explain myself again." He mumbled the words, sounding desperate and pleading.

And I couldn't bear to disappoint him, so I didn't press the matter further. He returned to kissing his way down my neck… his hands running along my skin as his fingers reached my breasts… I wanted to give in… to feel the bliss of him as we made love… but the thoughts nagging in my head wouldn't let me. Surely there was something that I could do to make his life better… to help him live somewhat normally… to allow him to have the life that he deserved…

"What do you think about having children?" The words slipped suddenly from my mouth.

He pulled almost instantly away, his eyes narrowed incredulously at me. "Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged up at him, feeling nervous underneath his dark gaze. "I was just… considering the idea, I guess."

He tilted his head, sitting back on his knees but still hovering over me. He sighed, looking away to stare at the wall. "I can't lie and say that I've never thought about having children with you, Aihime…" He mumbled softly, his voice almost inaudible. And then he turned to meet my eyes again. "But after everything that's happened… I don't think it's a possibility."

I pursed my lips, sitting up so that we were face to face. "Why not? Why shouldn't we be able to have a child or two?"

He moved so that he was sitting beside me on the edge of the bed. "Aihime… we're members of a criminal organization… we're traitors to our village… how would we even raise a child?"

I chewed on my lip, hoping that he wouldn't snap at me for my next suggestion. "We could… raise them in the Akatsuki…"

He turned his head to glare at me, his dark eyes narrowed and sharp. "What kind of foolish idea is that?" He shook his head, as if he were trying to sort through some illogical reasoning. "The Akatsuki is no place for a child."

I restrained a sigh. "Just hear me out, Itachi... I think tha-"

He wouldn't even let me finish my sentence. "Think that what, Aihime? Think that it would be okay to raise a child among criminals? To let them be born as traitors? To expose a helpless infant to such a dangerous environment?" He seemed to be getting more agitated with each passing moment… each question was more harsh and accusing. "I can't believe you would even consider the idea."

I felt horrible for upsetting him… but it was just a thought that I had wanted his opinion on. "Itachi, I-"

"This conversation is over, Aihime. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He got up and swept out of the room, only sparing me a passing glance over his shoulder before he shut the door behind him.

I fell back onto the bed, feeling like I had just had my heart ripped out of my chest. Of course, it always felt that way when Itachi left me… dammit. Why had I even said anything? He was right… it was a horrible idea. And I was horrible for even considering it. Now I had gone and upset him… when I was supposed to be making his life easier, not more difficult. Dammit! I needed to make this right. With a deep breath, I sat up. I nodded to myself as I stood up from the bed, determined to fix this. I straightened out my dress before leaving the room, set on finding him.

* * *

I wandered the halls of the hideout, searching every room that I could think of… the kitchen, the dining room, the sitting room… I even checked Kisame's room. But I couldn't find him anywhere. My chest was clenching from the empty feeling. Where the hell was he? I was beginning to feel like I couldn't breathe. Every corner that I rounded without seeing him made my chest clench tighter. I gasped for oxygen, feeling the emptiness and overwhelming loneliness closing in around me. I wrung my hands out in front of me, trying to ignore the way that they were shaking. Where the hell could he have gone? I needed him… I couldn't survive without him. How could I have been so stupid? Why had I chased him away? Dammit. Dammit!

"Aihime?" A gruff voice called out from behind me.

I turned abruptly, moving too fast and throwing myself off balance.

Kakuzu caught me in his arms before I could fall, his multi-colored eyes raking over my shaking form. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone…" I mumbled, completely distraught. "I don't know where he went."

His eyes narrowed. "You mean Itachi? He and Kisame left the hideout. He didn't tell you?"

I gasped, feeling a surge of nausea course through me. He had left the hideout? What the hell had I done? I glanced around the hallway, trying to figure out what I could do to fix this.

"It looks like you're having a panic attack, Aihime. You need to calm down." Kakuzu coaxed, his voice steady and soothing. He held one arm around my waist to keep me stable and brought his other hand up to my chin, making me look up at him. "Take deep breaths. Everything is fine."

I tried to focus on what he was saying, but it felt like my world was crashing and burning. I had made Itachi so upset that he had left me all alone… "He's gone."

"He's going to come back, Aihime. Just calm down." Kakuzu continued to speak, somehow sounding both stern and reassuring at the same time.

I forced myself to pay attention to him, telling myself that he was right… Itachi wouldn't leave me here. He would come back. My breathing, which I now realized was shallow and frantic, finally slowed down to a normal level. My chest was still clenching with that empty feeling, but that was normal without him near me.

"Aihime?" Kakuzu murmured my name, his thumb stroking over my jaw.

I needed to hear some affirmations out loud… so I heard myself start to whisper. "He's just upset… but he'll be back. He wouldn't just leave me here." I didn't think that I had spoken loud enough to actually be heard, but Kakuzu pursed his lips.

"You two got into an argument?" He questioned, still watching me carefully.

I sighed, my gut sinking horribly. "It was my fault."

He growled under his breath. "A man should never walk away from an argument… I don't care whose fault it was."

I chewed on my lower lip, not really knowing what to say at this point.

"Come on. Let's get you some water."

* * *

After making me drink a glass of water, Kakuzu had taken me back to his room. I was resting comfortably on his bed while he counted money and did some sort of budgeting. I had laughed when he had called himself the Treasurer of the Akatsuki, but apparently he was very serious about the self-proclaimed position. I watched him as he worked, my eyes drifting closed every now and then. Some time passed before there was a knock at the door. I jumped up, hoping that it was Itachi... but it wasn't.

"Do you have the money for grocery shopping?" Konan asked gently from the doorway.

I tried not to groan in disappointment as I lied my head back down onto Kakuzu's pillow.

Kakuzu smirked at me before turning to face her, holding out a wad of cash. "Here."

Konan stepped into the room to take it, her orange eyes looking at me curiously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I sighed the words, not even able to force my usual, fake smile.

She looked at Kakuzu questioningly, but he just turned back toward his other piles of money. She shrugged at him before turning her attention back to me. "I have to go to town for some shopping tomorrow… would you like to go with me?"

The idea of getting out of this stupid hideout was actually appealing… but I still had my issues with Itachi to deal with.

"You should go." Kakuzu's voice broke in. He hadn't even bothered to turn around, but I could sense the pointed tone.

With only some minor reluctance, I nodded at Konan. "Sure. I'll have to make sure that it's okay with Itachi… but I'd like to get out of the hideout for a while."

"If you'd like to go out, then who the fuck cares what Itachi thinks…" Kakuzu grumbled, turning to look at me with a stern expression. "He isn't your boss."

I pouted out my lips, giving him a sullen look. "He kind of is…"

Konan giggled, knowing full well what I meant. "Don't worry. If Pein says that it's alright, then Itachi can't tell you no."

Well that was just another argument waiting to happen… But of course I wasn't going to tell either one of them that.

"Then she'll go with you." Kakuzu concluded, leaving no more room for discussion.

Konan nodded happily, her blue bun bobbing on her head. "We'll leave after breakfast, then."

I nodded back at her, if only to keep the situation from escalating. "Okay."

* * *

**What do you think will happen when Itachi returns?**

* * *

**Mesip, thank you! I'm glad that you loved it! And thank you so much for the compliments! They mean so much to me :)**

**Shakilove, that might be a possibility when it gets closer to his actual death… we'll have to wait and see.**

**P.S. Ellie, yes, they sure are :) **

**Satoberi, awww, I know Sato-chan *hands over box of tissues* it really isn't fair :( But at least for right now they have each other!**

**cathyscloud9, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


End file.
